Amor Rosa y Bicolor - Mina Ashido x Shouto Todoroki
by Dark Genio
Summary: Mina esta enamorada de Todoroki desde hace mucho tiempo, pero nunca ha tenido oportunidad de hablarle mucho o acercarse a él, ahora que toda la Clase 1-A vive junta, ella intentara ser mas que amiga de él, pero nunca nada es tan fácil como se planea.
1. Pijamada

Las chicas estaban planeando tener una pijamada en la habitación de Momo, estaban caminando directo de vuelta a la casa de la Clase 1-A, los chicos ya habían llegado unas horas antes ya que ellas se desviaron para poder comprar unas cosas para comer

Muy bien ya saben todas, a las 7:00 p.m. en mi habitación – Decía Momo mientras abría la puerta para que todas entraran

Entendido – Respondieron todas al mismo tiempo

¿Qué es lo que planean? – Pregunto el presidente de la clase llegando atrás de ellas

Noche de chicas – Respondía Tsuyu

No, no te nos puedes unir Iida-kun – Bromeaba Uraraka

¡No intentaba hacer eso! – Exclamaba con la cara roja – Pero no sería mala idea hacer una con los chicos

¿De verdad crees que todos irían? – Preguntaba la peli rosada

¿Por qué lo dices?

Por él – Dijo señalando a Bakugou que estaba gritándole a Midoriya – Y él – Señalaba a Todoroki que se encontraba sentado en el sofá, Mina lo veía y al mismo tiempo se sonrojaba, por suerte ninguna de las chicas lo había notado

Creo que tienes razón respecto a ellos, pero puede ser que si aceptan si hacemos las cosas interesantes – Decía el Iida para luego retirarse

Eso fue raro – Decía Momo – En fin, a las 7

Después de eso cada chica se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse

Mientras que los chicos estaban básicamente haciendo nada productivo, o estaban jugando cartas o viendo TV

¡MALDITO NERD! – Gritaba el de quirk explosivo - ¡TÚ LA TENIAS!

No sabia que la necesitabas Kacchan – Decía Midoriya con una gota de sudor

Cálmate Bakugou, no es el único 9 del mazo, aparecerá otro – Decía Kirishima con una gota también

¡CALLATE!

Demasiado ruido – Decía el prodigio de la clase levantándose mientras se dirigía a su habitación

Así paso toda la tarde hasta que fueran las 7, las chicas se reunieron en la habitación de Momo, mientras casi todos los chicos se encontraban en piso de abajo

Muy bien, hay muchas cosas que podemos hacer – Decía Momo con entusiasmo – Podemos jugar, ver una película, lo que quieran

Yo digo que juguemos algo – Decía Hagakure con emoción

¿Qué jugamos? – La veía Uraraka

Déjame pensar…. ya sé – Decía Momo mientras creaba una botella – Verdad o Reto

Hagámoslo – Decía Mina con emoción

Todas las chicas se sentaron en circulo y la primera en girar la botella fue Momo y apunto a Jiro

Verdad – Decía Jiro

¿Qué piensas de Kaminari? – Le pregunto Momo con una sonrisa entre maldad y diversión

Esteeee, yo creo que… - La voz de Jiro expresaba nerviosismo – Yo creo que es una gran persona y me da risa cuando queda idiota. Mi turno

Jiro giro la botella y apunto a Mina

Verdad – Respondia la rosada

Mina perdón, pero me desquitare contigo por la pregunta de Momo

¿Eh? – Pregunto confundida

¿Quién te gusta de la clase? – Pregunto Jiro sin darle vueltas al asunto

Todas voltearon a ver a Mina, esta solo se ponía nerviosa y sonrojada

¿No le dirán a nadie? – Preguntaba con pena

A nadie – Respondieron todas – Lo que pasa aquí, se queda aquí

Es Todoroki – Cuando dijo eso se puso una almohada en la cara para que no la vieran sonrojada

Creo que era algo obvio – Decía Uraraka

Si, cuando lo ve siempre se sonroja – Decía Tsuyu

Siguiente – Giro Mina la botella y apunto a Momo

Así siguieron por casi 1 hora con diversos retos como obligar a Uraraka hacerle una broma a Bakugou la cual no termino bien en resumen Uraraka recibió un explosión en la cara, Momo tuvo que crear un pastel y lanzárselo a Iida, Jiro tuvo que escuchar a Kirishima mientras cantaba una canción en la ducha y tenia que evitar reírse, Tsuyu tuvo que entrar a la habitación de Tokoyami y tomarse una foto ahí dentro, Hagakure tuvo que quitarle su billetera a Shoji sin que este se diera cuenta, casi todas hicieron un reto excepto Mina

¿Tú aun no dices reto verdad? – Decía Momo señalando a Mina

Aun no – Decía Mina riéndose

Uraraka giro la botella y esta le apunto a la peli rosada

Bien, reto, sé que Uraraka no será mala – Decía Mina confiada

Ve a darle un beso a Todoroki – Dijo Uraraka rápidamente y viéndola fijamente

Las risas de Mina desaparecieron y su cara cambio a una nerviosa, todas vieron a Uraraka fijamente ya que nunca esperaron ese reto de parte de ella

Creo que Uraraka puede ser mala a veces – Decía Tsuyu

¡Todas conspiraron contra mí! – Gritaba Mina

Tal vez si, tal vez no – Decía Momo girando la cabeza y sonriendo

Y que Hagakure vaya con ella para que nos diga si lo hace o no – Decía Jiro

Bien, es justo – Decía Hagakure quitándose la ropa así no la verían – Vamos Mina

Hagakure tomo la mano de Mina y la llevo directo a donde estaba Todoroki en su cuarto, Mina solo estaba temblando por los nervios de tener que hacer eso con la persona que mas le gustaba, todo paso tan rápido que no se dieron cuenta en que momento llegaron a la habitación de Todoroki

Toca la puerta – Decía Hagakure

Mina con todos los nervios toco la puerta esperando respuesta, pasaron unos segundos cuando el de pelo bicolor abrió

¿Ashido? – La miraba Todoroki confundido - ¿Qué sucede?

Hola Todoroki – Decía la rosada con nervios – Venia a … a…

No te entiendo – La veía confuso

"Si puedes, si puedes, es solo un beso en la mejilla" Era lo que pensaba Mina

¡Hazlo! – Grito Hagakure

¿Eh? ¿Haga…

No pudo terminar porque Mina lo beso, pero en los labios, Mina quería besarle la mejilla, pero este al escuchar la voz de Hagakure se volteo y a ella no le dio tiempo de reaccionar

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que se separaron, ambos tenían los ojos abiertos como platos, sin embargo, Mina estaba totalmente sonrojada, tanto que cualquiera diría que es de color rojo en vez de rosado

¡Lo siento! – Fue lo único que decía Mina mientras salía corriendo de vuelta a la habitación de Momo dejando a Todoroki en la puerta sin oportunidad de decir algo

Una vez que llego al cuarto todas las chicas la vieron, pero ella solo se volvió a poner la almohada en la cara

¿Cómo te fue? – Decía Jiro

Cuéntanos – Decía Tsuyu - ¿Mina?

Esta no respondía, ni siquiera se movía. Pasaron segundos cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir

Hagakure ¿Lo hizo? – Pregunto Momo

Si, pero se lo dio en los labios

¡¿QUÉ?! – Gritaron todas


	2. Cita

Todas las chicas veían a Mina con la almohada en la cara y tenían toda la curiosidad por saber que paso

\- Mina, Mina – Tsuyu la llamaba constantemente, pero esta simplemente no respondía – Cuéntanos lo que paso

\- Ninguna dirá nada – Decía Jiro

\- Mina perdóname por hacerte esto – Decía Uraraka – No quería que esto pasara

\- No fue tu culpa Uraraka, fue mía – Decía Hagakure para intentar consolarla

\- No te culpes Hagakure – Dijo la rosada quitándose la almohada – Fue mi culpa por no reaccionar rápido, les diré que paso

Todas se reunieron alrededor de Mina como si esta fueran niñas a punto de escuchar una historia

\- Yo fui con la intención de darle un beso, pero en la mejilla, cuando el abrió la puerta me puse muy nerviosa y me quede congelada, fue cuando ella – Señalo a Hagakure – Grito que lo hiciera y lo hice, pero Todoroki volteo hacia la voz de ella y no me dio tiempo de reaccionar para evitarlo – Termino de hablar y se volvió a poner la almohada

\- No te preocupes Mina – Decía Momo tratando de consolarla – El entenderá que fue un malentendido

\- ¿Cómo voy a verlo siquiera a la cara después de esto? – Decía con la almohada aun en la cara

Hubo un silencio que demostró que ninguna tenia idea de como responderle a eso, era una situación muy difícil de explicar

\- No dejemos que mi estupidez arruine el momento – Hablo la rosada rompiendo el silencio – Sigamos con la pijamada, mañana pensare algo

\- Segura? – Preguntaba Uraraka

\- Totalmente, pongamos la película

Todas asintieron y se acomodaron en la enorme cama que tenia Momo y pusieron la película

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Todas despertaron temprano para prepararse para irse a clases, los chicos seguían durmiendo en ese momento

Paso alrededor de 1 hora para que todas las chicas estuvieran listas, algunas se fueron antes de que todos los chicos despertaran

Mina, Hagakure y Tsuyu estaban caminando hacia el salón de clases pensando en un "plan" para que Mina le explicara a Shouto que lo que paso fue un malentendido

Mientras que en la casa este apenas se estaba preparando para salir

Ya en la clase, Mina pasaba volteándose para verlo y este cuando la veía ella volteaba la mirada totalmente sonrojada, así pasaron todo el día incluso durante el almuerzo

\- Mina, así no lograras nada – Decía Tsuyu sacándola de sus pensamientos – Deja de verlo por un rato

\- Creo que tienes razón – No pasaron ni 5 segundos cuando volvió a verlo y se sonrojo

\- Déjala, no podemos hacer nada – Menciono Hagakure riendo

Mientras que Todoroki solo la veía con un pensamiento "¿Por qué lo hizo?", esa pregunta no lo dejo dormir, ya que ella era la primera que lo hacia

Una vez en la casa Mina fue de las primeras en llegar y se fue a su habitación y se dispuso a esperar a Hagakure ya que iban a hacer una tarea

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que alguien toco la puerta, Mina solo se levantó para abrir

\- Lista para empe… ¿Todoroki? – Lo miraba totalmente sonrojada y nerviosa

\- Hola Ashido ¿Podemos hablar?

\- S-sí, ¿Quieres entrar?

\- Seria lo mejor

Ambos entraron a la habitación, Mina le indico que se sentaran en la cama para estar más cómodos

\- ¿De qué quieres hablar? – Preguntaba nerviosa la peli rosada

\- De lo que paso ayer – Decía con un tono serio

\- Eso, lo que paso es que…. es que…. ¡NO ME ODIES TODOROKI! – Grito esta, lo cual sorprendió al de pelo bicolor

\- Tranquilízate Ashido – Este le puso las manos en los hombros para tratar de calmarla – No te odio, solo quiero entender porque lo hiciste

\- ¿No me odias?

\- No, ¿Me explicas ahora?

Mina le explico por qué sucedió todo de esa manera, que fue un reto, solo no le dijo que fue porque a ella él le gustaba demasiado

\- Un reto de Uraraka, no esperaba eso de ella, pero me alegra que pudiéramos hablar Ashido – Dijo Todoroki mientras se levantaba

\- Perdón si eso no te gusto, prometo no volver a hacerlo – Dijo con la cabeza abajo

\- Nunca dije que no me gusto

\- ¿Eh? – Lo miro Mina sonrojada

\- Nos vemos Ashido – Dijo sonriendo y a punto de irse

\- ¡ESPERA!

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Tienes planes para este sábado? – Pregunto nerviosa

\- No, ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo ese día? – Dijo rápidamente

\- Claro, suena bien para mí, nos vemos el sábado – Dijo saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta

Mina no se lo podía creer, había hecho una cita con Todoroki, todo parecía tan irreal para ella, en 2 días saldría con el chico mas guapo de la escuela, aún no sabía que hacer ese día. Una vez Hagakure entro Mina quiso comentarle, pero pensó que era mejor mantenerlo en secreto para ver como salían las cosas

SÁBADO

Mina estaba decidiendo que ponerse, parecía una decisión fácil, pero para ella no, se decidió poner una camiseta de color blanco que tenia la palabra "STAR" en color negro, un pantalón negro y unos zapatos del mismo color

"Estoy lista" fue lo único que pensó

Cuando salió de la casa se encontró a Todoroki que vestía una camisa roja con una chaqueta negra, pantalón azul y unas tenis negras

\- Te ves muy linda – Menciono él antes que ella pudiera decir algo

\- Tú también te ves muy bien – Dijo sonrojada

\- ¿A dónde quieres ir?

\- Bueno, hay una feria y pensaba que podríamos ir si no te…

\- Vamos, no veo problema

Ambos tomaron rumbo hacia la feria, Mina aprovecho y se abrazo del brazo de Todoroki, a él al parecer no le molestaba el contacto con la rosada

Lo primero que hicieron fue ir a las atracciones como la rueda, una montaña rusa que había

\- Vamos allá Todoroki – Decía Mina señalando a un puesto que daban peluches – Quiero ese – Dijo señalando un peluche rosado muy grande

\- Para ganarse ese tiene que darle al centro exacto con esto

\- Deme eso – Dijo Todoroki agarrando el dardo, lo lanzo y le dio al centro – Quiero el grande rosado

El señor se quedo sorprendido de ver lo que había pasado, sin decir ninguna palabra le entrego el peluche a Todoroki

\- Toma – Dijo dándole el peluche a Mina

\- ¡GRACIAS! – Dijo Mina dándole un abrazo a él

Este se quedo sorprendido un momento, solo decidió devolvérselo por un momento

\- Aún hay atracciones a las que no hemos ido – Decía Mina

\- ¿Cómo cuál? – La miraba confundido

\- Aquella – Señalo una atracción que decía "TUNEL DEL AMOR"

\- ¿Segura que quieres ir a esa? – Pregunto un poco nervioso

Esta no respondió, solo lo sujeto del brazo y lo llevo a la fila. Estuvieron unos minutos en la fila hasta que les dijeron que se subieran a la atracción

\- Nunca había estado en uno de estos – Menciono Todoroki

\- Yo tampoco, pero... – Mina se abrazó de nuevo a su brazo – Me está gustando mucho

Todoroki no hizo comentarios, la verdad a él le incomodaba estar en esa atracción, pero el noto que a Mina le gustaba mucho así que solo espero a que terminara

\- Ya se está haciendo tarde, yo creo que después de aquí vayamos a casa, ¿te parece? – Le pregunto él

\- Esta bien – Respondia ella con un tono desanimado

Cuando salieron de la atracción tomaron camino a casa, Mina aun llevaba la mirada triste porque quería quedarse mas tiempo a solas con él, pero ya era tarde

\- ¿No te gusto? – Le pregunto el por verla triste

\- ¡CLARO QUE SÍ! Es solo que quería que durara más, pero si es tarde son casi las… ¡¿EH?!

Todoroki sujeto de la mano a Mina quien no supo cómo reaccionar

\- ¿Te molesta?

\- Claro que no, me gusta mucho – Dijo totalmente sonrojada

Ambos continuaron su trayecto sin decir nada más, cuando estaban a punto de entrar

\- Espera – Dijo la rosada

\- ¿Qué sucede?

Mina le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla a este, que de nuevo quedo congelado

\- Gracias por salir conmigo, disfrute mucho hoy – Dijo con una gran sonrisa

Ambos entraron, cuando entraron no había casi nadie en el piso de abajo por lo que no se dieron cuenta de su presencia, Todoroki fue directo a la cocina y Mina a su habitación

\- Oye Mitad y Mitad – Pregunto el chico de Quirk explosivo - ¿Dónde estuviste? Hoy teníamos la revancha de nuestro juego

\- Lo olvide – Dijo agarrando una gaseosa

\- ¡YA LO SÉ!

\- Mañana

\- Eso no me responde, ¿Dónde estuviste?

\- Sali con alguien – Dijo rápidamente para luego irse

Bakugou lo vio con cara de duda, al final asumió que el mentía y se fue a otro lugar

Por su parte Mina estaba en su cuarto abrazando el peluche que Todoroki gano para ella, y no lo soltó en toda la noche


	3. Piscina y Alcohol

Han pasado 2 semanas desde la cita que tuvieron Mina y Todoroki, en este tiempo ella ha logrado acercarse a él poco a poco, por parte de Todoroki puede decir que Mina es de las pocas personas en la clase con las que puede conversar y sentirse cómodo, sin embargo, el resto de la clase no sabe

\- Bien, hoy la clase la realizaremos en la piscina – Decía Aizawa parado al frente de la clase – Vayan a cambiarse, los veré ahí en 10 minutos

\- "Que bien Piscina" – Era lo que pensaba la peli rosada, ella amaba ese tipo de clase porque era de las pocas veces que podía ver al bicolor sin camisa

Todos procedieron a ir a los vestidores

\- Ya saben todos, nada de situaciones incomodas – Decía Iida viendo a los chicos que podían causar problemas por usar la piscina

\- Me ofende que pienses eso de mí – Dijo Kaminari – Pero del enano tienes razón

\- Kaminari, tú eres como yo – Dijo Mineta

\- Claro que no

\- Claro que sí

\- ¡CALLENSE! – Grito Bakugou detrás de ellos

\- Terminemos con esto – Dijo el bicolor saliendo del vestidor

Todos los chicos se dirigían a la piscina en donde ya estaban las chicas recibiendo instrucciones del profesor, estos tuvieron que esperar unos minutos para que este les diera instrucciones

\- Al fin llegan, dije 10 minutos

\- Fue culpa de ellos – Dijo Midoriya señalando a Mineta y Kaminari

\- ¡Claro que no! – Gritaron ambos

\- Silencio, el ejercicio de hoy será diferente a lo normal

\- ¿A qué se refiere? – Pregunto Kirishima

\- Sera mixta, lo que significa que su compañero puede ser una chica esta vez

\- ¿Y este cambio por qué? – Pregunto Iida

\- Ordenes del director, hay que empezar a mezclarlos en las actividades, bueno todos reúnanse aquí – Dijo esto y todas las chicas se reunieron alrededor de él igual que los chicos – En esta caja hay números del 1 al 10 que se repiten 2 veces, la otra persona que saque el mismo número es su compañero

Mina se había colocado al lado del bicolor, ambos se sonreían disimuladamente, ella quería y estaba segura de que le tocaría con él

\- Ashido tu turno – Dijo Aizawa acercándole la caja

\- 4 – Dijo la rosada mostrando el papel

\- Todoroki tu turno

Este metió la mano para sacar un papel, Mina solo veía ansiosa el papel que sacaría

\- 5 – Dijo el bicolor

La rosada cambio su mirada de una feliz a una triste, quería con todas sus fuerzas que él sacara el 4

\- Muy bien, tu iras con…. ¿Quién saco el 5? – Pregunto Aizawa

\- Yo

\- Todoroki y Hagakure son equipo, Ashido tú iras con Asui

\- Si señor – Dijo esta con un tono desanimado

\- Demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo Todoroki – Dijo la invisible

\- Claro

\- ¿No me darás los 5?

\- ¿Qué? – Pregunto confundido

\- Mi mano esta frente a ti

\- Oh lo siento – Dijo este mientras trataba de chocar los 5, pero solo daba golpes al aire

\- Yo te ayudo – Agarro la mano de él y chocaron los 5

Mina se puso celosa cuando su amiga agarro la mano de Todoroki

\- Bien ya todos tienen sus parejas, el primer ejercicio será que cualquiera levante a su compañera y lo lleve cargando hasta el otro lado de la piscina, eso sí, quien cargue tendrá un bloque de hielo en los pies, Todoroki ¿Te importaría?

\- Claro que no, pero ¿A quiénes congelo?

\- De las parejas, congela al más fuerte de los 2, incluyéndote

Todoroki procedió a congelar los pies de la mitad de la clase

\- Vamos Ashido, te toca – Dijo Aizawa

Ella no estaba poniendo atención a lo que estaba pasando, solo sintió un gran frío en sus pies y no los pudo mover

\- Bien, pueden caminar, Todoroki ayúdame a meterlos al agua para que no caigan

Pusieron a casi todos los congelados en el agua para que se mantuvieran de pie en la piscina

\- Yo puedo con ella – Dijo Todoroki sujetando a la rosada de la cadera y empujándola hacia la piscina

\- Gracias Todo – Dijo la rosada sonrojada

Una vez la metió en la piscina y la mantuvo de pie, se congelo él mismo y se metió a la piscina

\- Ahora, las parejas suban a los brazos de los congelados y empiecen

Todas las parejas subieron a los brazos y empezaron, Todoroki tenia la ventaja de que él estaba acostumbrado al hielo, Mina solo lo veía con Hagakure en brazos y se sentía celosa, mientras que el resto del aula fue…. Bakugou se tropezó y cayo con Mineta en brazos, Midoriya apenas caminaba cargando a Uraraka, Iida avanzaba bien con Momo en brazos, Kirishima no avanzaba con Sero, Kaminari trataba de no electrocutar la piscina con Jiro encima

\- Se acabo, Todoroki y Hagakure ganaron – Dijo Aizawa – Ahora esperaremos a que el hielo se derrita y vayan a cambiarse, y Todoroki saca a Bakugou antes de que se ahogue – Dijo viendo a Bakugou flotando boca abajo

Todos tomaron asiento en la sombra esperando a que el hielo se derritiera, Todoroki saco a Bakugou que solo le gritaba que no lo tocara

\- Mina, ¿Como te fue? – Pregunto Hagakure

\- No llegamos ni a la mitad de la piscina – Dijo con las manos en sus mejillas

\- Que mal

\- Tuviste mucha suerte amiga

\- Lo sé, Todoroki es muy fuerte

\- Me gustaría comprobarlo – Dijo deprimida

\- Lamento que no te tocará con él, pero habrá más actividades

\- Lo sé

Una vez el hielo se derritió, todos procedieron a cambiarse para volver a clases, pero antes de que algún chico saliera de los vestidores

\- Oigan todos -Dijo Iida llamando la atención – Esta noche haremos una actividad de chicos

\- ¿A que te refieres? – Pregunto Midoriya

\- Como las chicas hace un tiempo hicieron una pijamada, pensé que hiciéramos una actividad parecida, pero con los chicos

Todos los chicos parecían estar de acuerdo con lo que él decía, incluso Bakugou para sorpresa de todos

\- ¿Todoroki? – Pregunto Iida que no sabia la respuesta de este

\- Esta bien, ¿Qué haremos?

\- Mmmmm buena pregunta

\- Vamos por alcohol y juguemos – Dijo el explosivo

Toda la clase lo miro por un momento en total silencio, no esperaban que él dijera una actividad y menos esa

\- ¿Estás loco? – Pregunto Iida

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes miedo?

\- No podemos tomar alcohol en la casa – Insistía

\- Claro que sí, nada lo prohíbe

\- Iida odio admitirlo, pero él tiene razón, además que suena divertido – Dijo Kirishima

\- Muy bien – Dijo Bakugou riendo – Compraremos todo después de clases

Todos los chicos asintieron y volvieron a clases

Una vez terminadas las clases todos los chicos fueron a comprar todo para la noche

Las chicas no tenían idea de lo que les esperaba esa noche

HORA 08:25 PM

Todas las chicas estaban

\- Bien tenemos de todo aquí, jugaremos "Yo Nunca Nunca" ¿Saben jugarlo verdad? – Pregunto Bakugou viendo que algunos movían la cabeza en señal de no – Que idiotas sin cultura, alguien dice algo como: "Yo nunca nunca he comido mierda" si usted lo ha hecho, toma un trago

Una vez este explico las reglas, todos formaron un círculo y se sirvieron en un pequeño vaso un poco de licor

\- Yo empiezo – Dijo Bakugou pensando y sonriendo por la idea – Yo nunca nunca he perdido una pelea contra una chica

Todos se voltearon a ver, y ninguno tomo

\- ¡MIERDA! – Grito Bakugou

\- Yo nunca nunca he usado mi quirk contra mi familia – Dijo Midoriya

Todoroki, Bakugou y Tokoyami tomaron

\- Yo nunca nunca he sido rubio – Dijo Iida en forma de burla

Bakugou, Aoyama y Kaminari tomaron

Así siguieron varios minutos hasta que llego una muy fuerte

\- Yo nunca nunca he besado a una de nuestras compañeras de clase – Dijo Mineta

Todoroki fue el único en tomar, todos lo vieron sorprendido

\- Espera, espera, espera, espera – Decía Bakugou un poco ebrio - ¿A quien besaste mitad y mitad?

\- Eso no es parte del juego

\- No importa, dinos – Insistía Kirishima

\- No lo haré

\- ¡DINOS! – Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

\- No

Así estuvieron el resto de la noche tomando, muchos se cansaron y se fueron a sus habitaciones antes de quedar peor, quedaron abajo Todoroki, Midoriya, Bakugou, Kaminari, Kirishima e Iida, este ultimo ya se le había pasado el efecto del alcohol, pero estos quedaron dormidos en diversos lugares, ya fuera dentro o fuera de la casa

Iida comprendió que ocupaba ayuda para llevárselos a sus habitaciones y los chicos que se fueron no estaban tan bien para llevarlos así que tuvo que llamar a las chicas a sus habitaciones

\- ¿Por qué nos despiertas a esta hora? – Decía Momo bostezando, a la par de ella estaban Hagakure, Mina, Uraraka y Jiro

\- Hicimos una reunión de chicos y ocupo ayuda para llevarlos a su habitación – Dijo con una gota en su cabeza

Él las guio hasta el primer piso y era un caos

\- No se preocupen yo limpiare todo, solo ocupo que se los lleven a sus habitaciones

\- Bien, yo me llevo a Midoriya – Dijo Uraraka tocándolo y haciéndolo flotar

\- Yo a Bakugou – Dijo Momo creando una soga para amarrársela y llevarlo

\- Yo a Kirishima – Dijo Hagakure

\- Yo a Kaminari – Decía Jiro

\- Bueno, solo queda Todoroki – Decía Mina

Cada una de las chicas se había llevado a cada chico a su habitación, mientras que Mina caminaba con Todoroki este iba despertando aún ebrio

\- Hola – Decía este

\- Hola

\- Tienes un lindo color – Decía ebrio

\- Gracias – Dijo sonrojada

Pasaron unos segundos para llegar al cuarto de este, una vez dentro ella

\- Yo tengo una amiga que tiene el mismo color

\- ¿En serio? Dime más de ella – Decía Mina curiosa por saber mas de que opinaba el sobre ella

\- Es muy bonita

Mina solo se sonrojaba y no podía evitar preguntarle mas

\- Dime más- Decía esperando una respuesta, pero este se quedo dormido en el piso – Que se le puede hacer, descansa

Dijo este y le dio un beso en la mejilla y volvió a su habitación, iba feliz porque ya sabia algo de lo que él pensaba sobre ella


	4. Mamá tiene razón

Todoroki se despertó con una resaca, no era el único que despertó de esa manera, lo que no recuerda era como había vuelto a su habitación

\- Que extraño, recuerdo haberme desmayado en el suelo del primer piso no en el de mi habitación – Dijo levantándose – Nunca volveré a tomar tanto

Una vez salió y llego al primer piso vio como casi todos los chicos estaban mal, pero un grupo en particular estaba fatal

\- No voy a salir hoy – Decía Midoriya con una cubeta en sus manos

\- Cállate – Decía Bakugou igual con una cubeta – Mitad y mitad, ¿Sabes quien nos llevó a los cuartos? Tu fuiste el último en caer desmayado ¿O no?

\- Les iba a preguntar lo mismo, recuerdo que tú estabas en un hueco que tú mismo hiciste el jardín, Kirishima y Kaminari estaban abrazándose y Midoriya estaba dormido en el baño

\- De hecho, las chicas los llevaron – Decía Iida detrás de ellos – Les pedí ayuda para devolverlos y poder limpiar

\- ¿Qué acabas de decir? – Dijo Midoriya con una cara de terror - ¿Quién nos llevó?

\- Lo dejare a su imaginación, hicieron demasiado desorden y tuve que limpiar – Dijo mientras le pasaba una pala a Bakugou – Ve a llenar lo que hiciste en el jardín

\- Te matare

\- Ustedes no deben tomar alcohol nunca más – Decía Shoji

\- Oigan ustedes – Grito Momo detrás de todos con los brazos cruzados – Nos deben una

\- No lo creo, te la debe a quien llevaste al cuarto – Decía Todoroki

\- Entonces Bakugou me debe una

\- Y Midoriya una a mi – Decía Uraraka a la par de Momo

\- ¿Quién me llevo a mí? – Preguntaba Todoroki

\- Pinky – Decía Hagakure

La cara de Todoroki se puso pálida al escuchar quien lo llevo

Mientras que por el lado de Mina seguía durmiendo felizmente abrazando su peluche

Pasaron unas horas y ya todos los compañeros estaban despiertos dispuestos a hacer algo en su fin de semana

\- ¿Qué tienen pensado hacer hoy? – Decía Aizawa con un papel en sus manos

\- Estar aquí – Dijo el de quirk explosivo

\- Voy al hospital – Dijo Todoroki

Todos voltearon a ver la mirada hacia él creyendo que estaba enfermo o tenía algún problema, excepto Midoriya y Bakugou que sabían la razón por la cual iría, su madre

\- Muy bien, si eso es todo, cuídense – Dijo Aizawa para luego retirarse – Si todo sale bien les daré una noticia en la noche

Todos empezaron a ver un poco extraño a Todoroki por su asunto de hoy, pero ninguno tenia el valor de preguntarle, Mina quería preguntarle que si todo estaba bien pero cuando se dio cuenta, este ya se había ido del lugar

En el hospital todo era más tranquilo que en la casa, Todoroki se había ido un poco tarde de la casa, así que duro mas en llegar

\- ¿Cómo has estado mamá? – Preguntaba Todoroki a su madre que estaba en cama

\- Muy bien, ¿Y tu bebé?

\- Muy bien mamá

\- ¿Cómo están todos en casa?

\- Están bien, están tratando de llevarse mejor con papá

\- Ya veo, ¿Él ya volvió? – Pregunto la de pelo blanco con una mirada preocupada

\- No mamá, no sabemos nada de Touya desde hace mucho tiempo

\- Yo sé que está vivo – Dijo ella mirando por la ventana

El menor de los Todoroki solo la veía con una cara de ¿Felicidad?, no sabia como llamarla, es algo como el instinto que tienen las madres con sus hijos

\- En fin, Shouto ¿No tienes a nadie en tu vida todavía?

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Ya sabes, alguien que te guste

\- No sabría decírtelo – Decía con algo de pena

\- Lo veo en tus ojos, no me puedes engañar a mí – Decía con una sonrisa – Cuéntame de ella

En la Casa

Ya casi todos estaban presentes en la habitación del primer piso

\- Silencio y escuchen, esta semana iremos a un campamento para que aprendan a pelear en distinto ambiente al que están acostumbrados – Decía Aizawa – Cuando vengan todos les comunican, salimos mañana en la noche – Dijo para volver a irse

\- ¡CAMPAMENTO! – Gritaron todas las chicas y Kaminari

\- Como sea

\- Ya es algo tarde, ¿Dónde está Todoroki? – Pregunto Iida

\- Creo que no ha vuelto del hospital – Dijo Midoriya

Ese comentario empezó a causar preocupación en la rosada, pasaron las horas y este no volvía, casi todos estaban dormidos

Casi a la 1 de la mañana Todoroki volvía del hospital, entro con el mínimo ruido posible para no despertar a nadie

\- ¿Por qué vuelves a esta hora? – Decía una persona en el sofá que por la falta de luz no se mostraba su rostro

\- ¿Ashido? – Pregunto este encendiendo la luz

\- Mierda, me descubriste – Decía levantándose del sofá y caminando hacia él

\- En el hospital

\- ¿Todo el día?

\- ¿Por qué me interrogas?

\- Estaba preocupada por ti

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Quería saber como estabas, pero no me respondías ningún mensaje o llamada

\- Lo siento, olvide mi teléfono antes de irme

Mina solo se acerco a él con cuidado

\- ¿Estas enfermo? – Decía preocupada

\- No

\- ¿Te duele algo?

\- No

\- Entonces ¿Por qué fuiste al hospital?

\- Estaba visitando a mi madre, hace años está ahí y siempre la visito

Mina solo abrió sus ojos y le dio un abrazo a este, Todoroki solo se lo devolvió

\- Creo que mamá tiene razón – Decía susurrando

\- ¿Dijiste algo? – Pregunto Mina sin soltarlo

\- No, nada, mejor vamos a dormir

\- Ok, por cierto, mañana todos nos vamos de campamento

En lo que iban a sus respectivas habitaciones Mina le fue explicando lo que Aizawa les dijo del campamento, una vez llegaron a la habitación de Mina se despidieron

Mina le dio un beso en la mejilla como de costumbre, pero para sorpresa de ella este le dio un también


	5. Accidente

Al día siguiente, todos los compañeros estaban despiertos y en el primer piso recibiendo las indicaciones de Aizawa

\- Profesor, ¿Qué clase de campamento será? - Preguntaba Iida con duda - ¿Sera como el ultimo?

\- Claro que no – Decía Aizawa seriamente – Este viaje será únicamente de la clase 1-A

Este viaje lo organizaron secretamente entre el director y Aizawa, para determinar si alguno de los estudiantes de la clase 1-A era el traidor infiltrado que la ultima vez le dio la posición a la Liga de Villanos

\- Sera un campamento para que entrenen y se relajen a la vez, estaremos 1 semana, partimos en la noche, empaquen suficientes cosas porque no volveremos hasta el otro domingo en la noche, salimos a las 8 p.m

Mina había terminado de empacar prácticamente el día anterior que les habían avisado, mientras Todoroki no había empacado nada

\- Oye Mina – Decía Hagakure entrando a la habitación de la rosada con una ropa algo curiosa para ella - ¿Estas lista para divertirnos?

\- ¡Claro que sí! – Dijo para luego voltear a ver a su amiga – Lindos lentes

\- Verdad que son lindos, ¿Y que opinas de mi sombrero?

\- Es bonito, pero….

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nada, es que tú casi nunca usas mucha ropa cuando vamos a salir

\- Quiero que me empiecen a notar más en la clase

Mina rio por el comentario de su amiga

\- En especial los chicos

\- ¿Cómo quién? – Pregunto Mina con un tono de curiosidad

\- No lo sé, tal vez Bakugou o Kirishima

\- JAJAJAJAJA

\- O Todoroki

Las risas de Mina desaparecieron con ese comentario de su amiga

\- Mina, sé que a ti te gusta, pero es el más guapo de la clase, me gustaría que también me notara, aunque sea como persona

\- Claro que te nota, todos te notamos

\- Las chicas si, ¿Recuerdas el ataque en el USJ?

\- Si

\- Yo estuve con él todo el tiempo mientras peleaba con los villanos, pero en todo el tiempo él jamás supo que yo estaba con él – Decía deprimida

Mina entendía los sentimientos de su amiga, quería que algún chico la notara de vez en cuando, como Todoroki la notaba a ella, así que simplemente le dio un abrazo

Mientras esto ocurría en la habitación de la rosada, en el cuarto del bicolor

\- Con esto bastara – Decía Todoroki con una maleta pequeña en sus manos – No creo que necesite más

Todoroki una vez termino de empacar (lo cual hizo en menos de 10 minutos) salió a ver si había algo interesante que hacían sus compañeros

\- Oye Todoroki, ven aquí – Lo llamaba Midoriya que estaba con casi todos los chicos

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Estábamos hablando y decidimos hacer unas escapadas para tomar, ¿Te unes Mitad y Mitad? – Decía Bakugou

\- Ustedes no aprenden, pero bueno que podemos perder

\- ¡NOOOOO! – Gritaba Iida que escucho la conversación y salió corriendo

Pasaron las horas y ya había llegado la noche y el autobús que los llevaría, todos subieron su equipaje y se sentaron con alguien o solos, Mina se sentó con Hagakure mientras que Todoroki se sentó solo

Pasaron unas 4 horas de rumbo, según Aizawa llegarían a las 7 a.m., casi todos los estaban dormidos, Mina se despertó un momento por un brinco que dio, quiso ver al resto de la clase a ver como estaban y era muy raro verlos dormidos de esa manera…. Kirishima babeaba el hombro de Bakugou, Midoriya tenia la cara en la ventana, Tsuyu estaba dormida en las piernas de Uraraka, Mineta estaba amarrado con cadenas a su asiento. Parecía que algunos eran más anormales para dormir, Mina noto que Todoroki estaba sin nadie a la par y estaba dormido, así que decidió sentarse a su lado, aunque sea unos minutos

Una vez se sentó, este no se dio cuenta de la presencia de la rosada, ella por la vergüenza de que alguien la viera solo le dio un beso en la mejilla y se devolvió a su asiento a tratar de dormir

\- Levántense todos – Decía Aizawa con un megáfono – Bajen sus cosas y se preparan para el primer entrenamiento

Todos se prepararon para el primer entrenamiento que consistió básicamente en una carrera de 15 km en la selva, pero sin poder utilizar sus quirks a ver quien era el mejor y quien era el peor en la condición física, el ganador fue sin duda Todoroki y el último fue Mineta

\- Muy impresionante Todoroki, Mineta como castigo ve a darle otra vuelta a la carrera – Dijo Aizawa – Tienen el resto del día libre, si me necesitan estaré aquí – Dijo metiéndose de nuevo en su capullo amarillo

Todos se burlaron de Mineta mientras este seguía corriendo

\- Chicas ¿Vamos a la cascada que vimos? – Preguntaba Momo

\- Vamos – Dijo Hagakure

\- Suena bien – Decía Mina

Casi todas las chicas excepto Jiro y Tsuyu fueron a la cascada

Los chicos aprovecharon que Aizawa estaba dormido y decidieron empezar a hacer idioteces

\- Me aburro – Dijo Bakugou acostado en el suelo

\- Te dolerá en unos minutos – Decía Kaminari entre risas

\- ¿Qué dijiste maldito Pikachu? – Pregunto con una ceja levantada

\- Te acostaste en un hormiguero

\- ¡MIERDA! – Grito cuando empezó a sentir las hormigas en TODO su cuerpo

Casi todos los chicos se rieron en ese momento, solo vieron al explosivo tirarse a un rio para combatir a las hormigas, después de eso se sentaron bajo los arboles para estar bajo la sombra

\- Necesitaba esto – Decía Sero acostado bajo una palmera tomando un batido

\- ¿Cómo es que ustedes no están cansados de la carrera? – Preguntaba Mineta llegando exhausto de volver del recorrido

\- Simple, eres un miserable enano – Dijo Kirishima tomando agua

\- Te odio

\- No te lo tomes a personal, es la verdad – Dijo Iida

Una vez todos los chicos estuvieron reunidos bajo la sombra, había pasado 1 hora y las otras chicas que se quedaron en vez de ir a la cascada se les unieron y empezaron a bromear de muchas cosas

Todo era risas hasta que….

\- ¡PROFESOR AIZAWA! – Gritaba Momo

\- ¡PROFESOR! – Gritaba Hagakure

Los gritos llamaron la atención de todos los presentes bajo la sombra los cuales se levantaron para enterarse que pasaba y despertaron al profesor

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Decía despertando

\- ¡NECESITAMOS SU AYUDA! – Gritaba Hagakure desesperada

\- ¡MINA SE GOLPEO LA CABEZA Y ESTA INCONCIENTE! – Grito Momo

Esas palabras dejaron preocupados a todos, sobre todo a Todoroki que empezó a sentir un dolor en el pecho, dicho esto todos (incluyendo a Bakugou) salieron corriendo rumbo a la cascada donde se encontraron a Uraraka tratando de tapar una herida que tenia Mina en la cabeza

\- ¿Qué paso? – Decía Aizawa preocupado

\- Estábamos caminando a un costado de la cascada y ella se resbalo y no pudimos sujetarla – Decía Uraraka con unas lágrimas en sus ojos

\- No la toquen, la llevaremos a la enfermería del campamento – Decía Aizawa tratando de calmarlos a todos – Uraraka tócala y Shoji la cargaras hasta allá, pero tienes que correr

Una vez dicho esto Shoji la cargo después de que Uraraka la hiciera flotar, Todoroki sintió algo de celos ver eso, pero su preocupación era mayor, podía estar seguro de que era de los más preocupados por ella, aunque no lo demostrara

Pasaron unas 3 horas hasta que Aizawa salió de la enfermería

\- Esta bien, no se preocupen, ya recobro el conocimiento, si quieren pueden verla y luego se van a dormir a sus habitaciones, procuren evitar más accidentes – Decía saliendo del lugar

Casi todos los compañeros entraron a ver a su compañera rosa, la vieron con un vendaje en la cabeza que estaba un poco manchado por la sangre de ella

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Preguntaba Hagakure preocupada

\- Perdónanos Mina por no poder sujetarte – Decía Momo triste

\- Fue mi culpa, no se preocupen – Decía la rosada con su típica sonrisa – ¿Todos estaban preocupados? – Decía ella tratando de encontrar a cierta persona, pero no estaba en la habitación

\- Si, hasta Bakugou en cierto momento – Dijo Tsuyu

\- ¿Dónde están? – Pregunto Iida algo enojado

\- Creo que se fueron a sus habitaciones – Dijo Midoriya

Mina bajo la mirada tras ese comentario, creyó que de verdad le importaba a Todoroki

\- Si gustas, puedes ir a tu habitación jovencita – Decía la enfermera que al parecer todos habían ignorado – Pueden ayudarla a levantarse

Las chicas ayudaron a Mina a caminar y llevarla a su habitación para que pudiera descansar

\- No te preocupes por mañana Mina, el profesor dijo que si aun no te sientes bien puedes ausentarte – Dijo Midoriya

\- Gracias por la ayuda chicos – Decía la rosada

Una vez dicho esto todos se despidieron de ella y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones

Mina estaba dormida cuando sintió que alguien le acariciaba el pelo, fue cuando despertó

\- ¿Todoroki? – Decía con sueño

Este no dijo nada y solo la abrazo, lo cual la sorprendió

\- No me vuelvas a asustar así, por favor – Decía él en un tono cortado

Mina solo le devolvió el abrazo, soltó algunas lagrimas por saber que si le importaba mucho al bicolor

\- Creí que no te importaba, como no te vi en la enfermería – Decía con un tono triste

\- No digas eso, claro que me importas – Decía sin soltarla – Pero me gustaría poder hacer algo para hacerte sentir mejor

Mina se quedó pensando y se le ocurrió algo

\- Bueno, si hay algo que puedes hacer

\- ¿Qué?

Mina se acomodó más hacia el rincón de la cama dejando el espacio de la orilla libre

\- Acuéstate – Decía con una sonrisa

\- ¿Segura?

\- Eso me ayudara a sentirme mejor – Decía mirándolo tiernamente

Todoroki se acostó en la cama y Mina lo abrazo acomodándose en el espacio entre su cuerpo y brazo

\- Descansa – Dijo ella acomodándose más en el pecho de este

Todoroki solo le acariciaba el pelo, una vez noto que Mina se había dormido completamente saco su celular un momento y lo volvió a guardar, para luego enterrar su cara en el cabello de la rosada

Estaban durmiendo cuando el celular de Todoroki empezó a vibrar y este se despertó, había puesto su alarma una hora antes de que todos despertaran

\- Ashido – Decía moviendo delicadamente su cabeza hasta que despertara

\- Hola Todo – Dijo sonriendo

\- Hola, ya tengo que irme a mi habitación

\- ¿No te puedes quedar un poco más? – Dijo Mina haciendo un puchero

\- Si lo hago, ambos estaremos en problemas si entra el profesor – Decía levantándose de la cama

\- Es verdad, pero….

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¿Volverás esta noche? – Dijo con emoción

\- Si eso quieres, lo hare

Dicho esto, Todoroki salió de la habitación

Los siguientes días fueron de puro entrenamiento en los que básicamente Todoroki los ganaba todos ya fueran usando o no los quirk, el resto del tiempo Mina pasaba con las chicas ya recuperada y Todoroki o estaba con los chicos o en su habitación, pero cuando caía la noche él se iba al cuarto de Mina para poder estar con ella, era algo que para ellos 2 era muy especial

\- Te quiero mucho Todo – Decía ella abrazándolo

\- Yo también – Dijo abrazándola también

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – Decía viéndolo a los ojos

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- ¿Tú y yo que somos?

\- No te entiendo – Decía confundido

\- Bueno, míranos, es obvio que somos algo más que amigos, pero ¿Exactamente qué? – Preguntaba Mina

Todoroki no dijo nada, él tampoco sabía como llamar su situación actual con Mina

\- Pero no tenemos que resolverlo ahora – Decía Mina acurrucándose más en Todoroki – Seamos lo que seamos me gusta demasiado

Este solo la abrazaba hasta que cayo dormido, pasaron las horas y ninguno se dio cuenta en que momento Mina quedo arriba de él, en un momento ella se despertó y noto la posición en la que estaban y se sonrojo demasiado, acto seguido vio la cara de Todoroki y se le ocurrió una idea

\- "Esta vez sí lo hare por mi cuenta" – Fue lo único que pensaba mientras se acercaba al rostro del bicolor

Ella iba con intención de volver a darle un beso, pero por su cuenta, pero este volteo la cara inconscientemente y se lo dio en la mejilla

\- "¿En serio? ¿En serio? ¡¿EN SERIO?!" Pensaba la rosada por lo que acababa de pasar, fue algo gracioso debido a lo que sucedió con su primer beso con él

Una vez se despertaron Todoroki volvió a su habitación para recoger sus cosas ya que era el último día de su campamento, todos recogieron sus cosas y subieron al autobús que ese día salía temprano

Aizawa por lo que pudo notar, ninguno de sus estudiantes era el traidor

Cuando volvieran el director le había dicho que les tenia una sorpresa preparada a los alumnos


	6. Baile

Una vez los estudiantes volvieron del campamento, le toco a la clase 1-B irse, paso la semana normal y volvieron todos a clases

\- Silencio todos – Decía Aizawa al frente de la clase – Alguien les va a dar un anuncio importante, adelante

Una vez dicho esto, todos volvieron a ver a la puerta mientras entraba el director de la UA y se colocaba al lado de Aizawa

\- Buenos días estudiantes, espero que hayan pasado una gran semana en el campamento – Decía el director que aun ninguno sabia que animal era – Los profesores llegamos a una decisión, después de tantos entrenamientos e incidentes que ha habido últimamente, decidimos organizar una actividad que les podría gustar, un baile

Todas las chicas volvieron a verse entre sí con emoción, mientras que casi todos los chicos lo tomaron como cualquier otra actividad, y a otros ni les importaba

\- ¿Cuándo se va a realizar? – Preguntaba Iida

\- En 2 semanas, pueden ir con pareja o con un grupo de amigos – Decía el director entre risas – O solos también es una opción, pero seria algo triste y patético

Una vez dicho esto se retiro dejando a los estudiantes con cara de póker por el último comentario que dijo

\- Bueno eso era todo, empecemos la clase

Las chicas estaban ilusionadas con el baile, algunas ya tenían en mente a quien querían invitar como Mina, Uraraka, Jirou incluso Hagakure

Mientras los chicos casi ni mostraron interés en eso

Llego la hora del almuerzo y las chicas estaban comiendo en su mesa

\- ¿Están emocionadas por el baile? – Preguntaba Tsuyu viendo a sus amigas que parecían estar en las nubes

\- ¿Tú no? – Preguntaba Hagakure a su amiga rana

\- Un poco, pero ustedes mucho más por lo que veo, ¿Tienen a alguien en mente para invitar?

\- Secreto – Decía Mina tapándose la boca

\- De Jirou ya sabemos a quien tiene en mente o no – Decía Momo viéndola fijamente

\- No creo que lo invite, tal vez me rechace – Decía la chica audífonos con la cabeza baja

\- Por favor, es más probable que inviten a Mineta que a ti te rechace Kaminari – Decía Hagakure

Todas rieron por el comentario de la invisible

Mientras que en la mesa de chicos

\- ¿Piensan ir al baile? – Decía Kaminari

\- Cállate – Decía Bakugou dándole una mordida a su pizza

\- Si yo lo apoyo, cállate – Decía Kirishima robándole papas fritas a Iida que estaba distraído

\- Chicos esto es serio – Decía Iida preparándose para dar un discurso – Tenemos que prepararnos para invitar o para que nos inviten

\- No interesa eso, va a ser como cualquier actividad – Decía el bicolor

\- No digas eso, ¿Piensas invitar a alguien? – Decía Iida viendo curioso a Todoroki, cosa que todos hicieron también

\- Tal vez – Lo dijo en un tono muy bajo pero que si llegaron a escuchar

\- No eres tan frio como te ves, ¿Quién? – Preguntaba Midoriya

\- Eso no se los diré – Decía levantándose del asiento y retirándose

\- Siempre es un misterio

\- ¿Quién se comió mis papas? – Decía Iida viendo a sus compañeros

\- Kaminari lo hizo – Decía Kirishima con un puño de papas escondidas bajo la mesa

Termino otro día normal en la escuela y todos volvieron a casa, pasaron los días hasta el fin de semana en el cual las chicas salieron a comprar sus vestidos, y los chicos estaban pensando si iban o no a comprar trajes

Con las chicas

\- Hagámoslo estilo pasarela – Decía Hagakure mirando los vestidos alrededor

\- Suena interesante – Dijo Uraraka con algo de pena

Y así hicieron cada chica modelo diferentes vestidos hasta que escogieron los perfectos para todas, Mina escogió un vestido blanco con algo de escote que marcaba las curvas de su cuerpo, Hagakure escogió uno negro no tan escotado y un listón negro, Uraraka escogió uno amarillo sin nada de escote, Jirou eligió uno morado sin escote, Momo escogió uno rojo con bastante escote, y Tsuyu uno verde con muy poco escote

\- Creo que nos adelantamos en comprar esto – Decía Tsuyu - ¿Qué pasa si nadie nos invita o nos rechazan?

\- Vamos en grupo en ese caso – Dijo Uraraka dándole apoyo a su a amiga

Mientras que los chicos estaban en la casa básicamente bebiendo y jugando videojuegos todo el día, algunos ya tenían el traje listo y planeaban ir en grupo ya que estaban resignados a invitar y a ser invitados

\- ¿En serio pasaron todo el día aquí? – Decía Momo viendo a los chicos que no hacían nada productivo

\- Qué clase de héroes serán estos imbéciles – Decía Jirou

\- A diferencia de ustedes nosotros no ocupamos todo el día para elegir nuestra ropa, solo ocupamos ir a la primera tienda y listo – Decía Kaminari sin despegar su mirada del TV

\- Eso es cierto – Dijo Kirishima tomando un trago de cerveza

\- Ventaja de ser hombre – Dijo Sero que estaba en el suelo comiendo pizza

Las chicas los miraron con odio por esos comentarios, ellos no entendían lo difícil que era elegir la opción correcta de ropa para que ellos nunca les dieran cumplidos por eso, pero se dieron cuenta de que tenían razón en algo, duraron todo el día en tiendas viendo por la ventana que ya estaba anocheciendo

Al día siguiente los chicos fueron a comprar los trajes y duraron solo 1 hora en ir y volver

Ya en clases algunos se disponían a invitar a respectivas personas al baile

Mina era la que más nervios tenia, había guardado una carta en su chaqueta para dársela a Todoroki e invitarlo al baile

Una vez salieron al almuerzo, ella estaba pendiente en que momento se retiraba el bicolor de la mesa para ir a invitarlo sin ninguno de sus amigos alrededor, cuando este se levantó y salia del lugar, ella se levanto y dijo que iba a ir al baño

Estuvo buscándolo cuando vio que este subió unas escaleras, iba a interceptarlo en el piso de arriba cuando 2 chicas de la clase 1-B lo hicieron primero, ella se quedó debajo de las escaleras para escuchar la conversación

\- Todoroki-kun – Decía la chica con cuernos que venia de intercambio - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Decía confuso

\- ¿Te gustaría ir al baile conmigo? – Dijo la chica con cuernos

Mina abrió los ojos por tal pregunta, sintió celos porque se le adelantaron al preguntarle, quería decir algo, pero solo espero la respuesta

\- Lo siento, pero ya tengo acompañante – Dijo el bicolor en seco

\- Ya veo, si te cancelan me avisas – Dijo la de cuernos retirándose con la otra chica pelirroja

\- Eso fue raro – Dijo y siguió caminando

Mientras que Mina se quedo en las escaleras con la carta en sus manos, quería llorar en ese momento, quería ir con Todoroki y con nadie más, se levantó y volvió con sus amigas a la mesa, pero estaba triste y eso era obvio

\- Mina, ¿Qué sucedió? -Preguntaba Hagakure viendo a su amiga preocupada

\- Quería invitar a alguien al baile, pero cuando quería hacerlo otra chica ya lo había hecho y no lo sabía – Decía en un tono quebrado

Todas las chicas le dieron un abrazo a la rosada que quería llorar, y no la dejaron sola hasta volver a casa

Una vez en casa, Mina trato de animarse y ayudo a sus amigas a que invitaran a los chicos que querían, los cuales eran Uraraka y Midoriya, Jirou y Kaminari, Momo e Iida

Y todo salió a la perfección, ellos también tenían planeado invitarlas así que salió mejor de lo planeado

\- ¿Y ustedes piensan ir con alguien? – Preguntaba Kaminari viendo a las otras 3 chicas

\- Planeamos ir en grupo, y si se presenta la oportunidad bailaremos con alguien – Decía Hagakure abrazando a Tsuyu y Mina

Todoroki al oír esto subió disimuladamente a su habitación sin que nadie lo viera

Una vez dentro agarro un objeto y se quedó mirándolo unos segundos

\- Supongo que, no iré al baile

Decía tirando la rosa en sus manos a la basura, para después acostarse a dormir, ni siquiera bajo a cenar después de eso

Había llegado el día del baile y las chicas decidieron ir a la casa de Momo para vestirse porque no querían que ninguno de sus parejas y compañeros las vieran hasta el momento adecuado

Mientras que en la casa

\- ¿Todos listos? – Decía Iida mirando a sus compañeros que estaban en traje

\- Me veo estúpido – Decía Bakugou

\- Claro que no, te ves elegante – Trataba de animarlo Midoriya

\- Parezco algo que le das a tu hijo cuando le dices que murió su abuela – Decía Bakugou resignado

\- Disfruten el baile – Decía Todoroki bajando del ascensor en camiseta y short, dirigiéndose a la cocina

\- ¿No iras? – Decía Kaminari sorprendido - ¿No ibas a ir con alguien?

\- ¿Tú que crees? – Decía Todoroki agarrando unas gaseosas del refrigerador – Nadie me invito y a quien quería invitar creo que ya tiene pareja

\- Que mal, pero podrías venir con nosotros en grupo – Le dijo Kirishima tratando de convencerlo de ir

\- No, no quiero ir, disfruten ustedes – Dijo subiendo al ascensor de nuevo

\- Me siento mal por él – Dijo Iida

\- Bueno, intentamos convencerlo de ir con nosotros, pero no tiene caso

\- Ya es tarde, hay que irnos – Decía Iida

Todos los chicos se dividieron grupos y se fueron en taxis hasta el salón donde se iba a realizar el baile

Las chicas rentaron una limosina para ir al salón, una vez todos llegaron quienes tenían pareja se reunieron respectivamente y quienes iban en grupos

\- Esta hermoso aquí – Decía Hagakure

\- Tienes razón – Decía Tsuyu

El salón estaba con luces blancas, mientras que todo el lugar estaba en total color oscuro y las luces se reflejaban en la pista de baile

Las 3 amigas se sentaron en una mesa, veían a sus amigas bailar con sus parejas, pasaron unos minutos cuando 2 chicos se acercaron a inviarlas

\- ¿Quieres bailar? – Le extendía la mano a Hagakure

\- Claro que si Kirishima – Decía la invisible

\- Vamos Bakugou invítala – Decía Kirishima golpeándolo en el hombro

\- Rana, ¿Quieres? – Decía Bakugou poco convencido

\- ¿Me estas invitando a bailar? – Decía Tsuyu confundida

\- ¿Quieres o no? – Decía algo irritado

\- Claro, pero es raro igual

Mina vio como sus amigas salían a la pista de baile, ella deseaba estar ahí ya que ella amaba bailar, pero solo quería hacerlo con una persona y no lo veía en ninguna parte, cosa que era extraña

Pasaron unos minutos cuando Uraraka y Midoriya se acercaron a ella

\- Hola Ashido, ¿Te gusta el baile? – Preguntaba Midoriya

\- Si, esta bonito – Decía en un tono apagado - ¿Vinieron todos?

\- No, Todoroki se quedo en casa, dijo que nadie lo invito y no quería venir en grupo – Dijo Midoriya

Mina abrió los ojos por ese comentario, ella había empezado a entrar en dudas de lo que había dicho

\- Si me disculpan voy a ir al baño no me siento muy bien – Decía Mina

Se fue rápidamente y saco su celular, empezó a mandarle mensajes al bicolor, pero este los veía, pero no le respondía, cuando lo intentaba llamar este no le contestaba tampoco, el enojo estaba empezando a apoderarse de ella, tenía y quería hablar con él ahora mismo

Decidió salir sin que nadie la viera, pero era casi imposible hacerlo ya que había compañeros de ella casi en todas las salidas, así que tuvo otra idea, salir por la ventana del baño, cosa que logro hacer, pero se le rasgo un poco el vestido

Una vez fuera camino hasta poder encontrar un taxi que la llevara a casa, una vez en la entrada, corrió hasta llegar a la habitación del bicolor y empezó a tocar la puerta repetidas veces hasta que este abrió

\- Ashido ¿Qué haces aquí? – Decía Todoroki viendo a Mina frente a él con vestido

\- Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti – Decía en un tono enojado – Tenemos que hablar

Dijo esto y empujo al bicolor adentro de su habitación y cerro con seguro la puerta, no dejo que el bicolor se sentara, lo obligo a quedarse de pie y lo miraba a los ojos

\- Y bien ¿De qué quieres hablar? – Preguntaba el bicolor

\- ¿Por qué no fuiste al baile? – Preguntaba Mina enojada pero un poco más calmada

\- No tenía con quien ir, y no quiero ir en grupo – Decía en seco

\- Mientes

\- ¿Eh?

\- Escuche decirte a una de las chicas de la clase 1-B que no irías con ella porque ya tenías acompañante

\- ¿Dónde…?

\- Yo quería invitarte ese día y escuché eso – Decía con tono quebrado – Creí que tenias pareja para el baile

\- Yo también quería invitarte, pero Hagakure dijo que irían en grupo y bailarían con quien las invitara

Mina puso sus manos en su boca, no había pensado en eso

\- Además – Decía este mientras se acercaba más a la rosada – Después de todo lo que hemos pasado – Decía sujetándola del mentón cosa que sonrojo a la rosada demasiado - ¿Crees que iría con alguien que no fueras tú?

Dijo esto y beso a la rosada, Mina no sabía cómo reaccionar así que solo cerro sus ojos y rodeo al bicolor con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello

\- Te quiero – Decía ella mientras lo abrazaba

\- Pareja

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – Decía Mina sorprendida

\- Recuerdas la vez que me preguntaste que éramos tú y yo – La rosada asintió – Me gustaría que seamos pareja, pero no sé si a ti te….

No pudo terminar porque esta vez Mina fue quien lo beso a él

\- Claro que me gustaría – Decía sonrojada

Ambos se abrazaron en ese momento, a Todoroki se le ocurrió una idea así que le dijo a Mina que cerrara sus ojos, este se puso el traje que tenía guardado para ocasiones importantes, le dijo a Mina que ya podía abrir los ojos y cuando lo vio los abrió como platos

\- Estas demasiado guapo – Decía ella viéndolo de pies a cabeza

\- Yo debería decirte eso – Decía el bicolor viéndola con el vestido que ella traía puesto – Vamos

\- ¿A dónde? – Lo miraba ella confundida

\- Al baile

\- Tengo una mejor idea – Decía ella sacando su celular

Mina puso una canción lenta para bailar con él, una vez la puso hizo que esta se repitiera por horas, antes de que ella se acercara a este, había apagado las luces y abrió la ventana para que solo la luz de la luna los iluminara. Una vez todo estaba hecho se pegaron para bailar, ella puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del bicolor y él puso sus brazos en las caderas de ella

No podían apartar la mirada de los ojos del otro, bailaron por horas sin separarse, cada cierto tiempo se daban uno que otro beso y pasaron el resto de la noche juntos


	7. Sera Nuestro Secreto

Era una mañana tranquila en la casa de los estudiantes de la 1-A, habían disfrutado de uno de los mejores eventos que había organizado la escuela, unos disfrutaron más que otros

\- Admítelo Bakugou, te divertiste anoche – Decía Kirishima molestándolo

\- No sé de que mierda hablas, cállate antes de que te mate

\- Todos te vimos bailando con….

\- ¡CÁLLENSE! – Grito el de quirk explosivo

Casi todos los chicos presentes le hacían burlas a Bakugou, estos estaban reunidos en el primer piso, mientras que las chicas se encontraban en la habitación de Tsuyu hablando de la gran noche que tuvieron

\- Sin duda la mejor noche de mi vida – Decía Uraraka abrazando una almohada

\- Puedes decir eso otra vez – Menciono Jirou

\- Sin duda la…

\- No es necesario

\- Chicas, ¿Alguna sabe dónde esta Mina? – Pregunto Hagakure – No la he visto desde ayer

\- Dijo que no se sentía bien, tal vez se fue a su casa – Dijo Uraraka – Era más cerca que volver aquí

\- Puede ser verdad, pero aun así no responde su celular

\- Tal vez esta muy mal y esta dormida – Trataba de tranquilizar Momo a su amiga

\- Espero que se sienta bien – Dijo la chica invisible

Mientras que ellas pensaban que Mina estaba al otro lado de la ciudad, estaba en el piso de arriba en la habitación de Todoroki

Ambos estaban durmiendo cómodamente, Mina no lo iba a soltar por nada del mundo

Todoroki fue el primero en despertar, noto que Mina lo estaba abrazando él quería levantarse, pero no quería despertarla, le acomodo un poco el cabello para poder verle la cara y darle un beso en la mejilla. Luego de darle el beso ella empezó a despertar poco a poco, él le acaricio el cabello hasta que despertó por completo

\- Hola Shouto – Decía Mina con su sonrisa, pero sin soltar a Todoroki

\- Hola Ashido – Dijo también con una sonrisa

\- Dime Mina, somos novios ¿no?

\- Claro que sí, Mina

Esto hizo que la rosada se sonrojara más, él se levanto y se sentó al borde de la cama para poder estirarse, acto seguido la rosada aprovecho para abrazarlo por la espalda

\- ¿Te gustaría que hagamos algo hoy? – Dijo Mina con la cabeza apoyada en la espalda del bicolor

\- Tengo que ir a mi casa por unas cosas que necesito, no sé si te gustaría venir….

\- ¡Claro que sí! – Exclamo la rosada – Voy a ducharme y nos vamos

\- Claro

Una vez dicho esto, Mina salió de la habitación de Todoroki y se dirigió a la suya sin que nadie la viera, para su suerte no había nadie en los pasillos y pudo llegar tranquilamente

Pasaron unas horas y muchos de sus compañeros se habían ido a hacer algo más valioso que no salir en su fin de semana, algunos salieron a comer, las chicas salieron de compras, de otros no se tenía idea

\- Parece que no hay nadie – Dijo Shouto viendo a su alrededor - ¿Nos vamos? – Dijo mientras estiraba su mano

Mina la sujeto y ambos se fueron caminando, la casa de Todoroki no estaba tan lejos por lo cual no duraron más de 1 hora caminando, Mina por su parte estaba muy emocionada de poder conocer a la familia de su novio. Una vez llegaron ella quedo sorprendida por el diseño que tenía la casa

\- ¿Hay alguien? – Preguntaba Shouto abriendo la puerta y entrando a la casa

\- Hola Shouto, hace mucho que no vienes a casa – Dijo su hermana que estaba sentada leyendo una revista

\- Hola Fuyumi

\- ¿Quién es ella? – Pregunto Fuyumi señalando a Mina que estaba detrás de Todoroki

\- Ella es Mina Ashido, mi novia – Dijo mientras sujetaba la mano de Mina

\- Mucho gusto – Decía Mina con pena

\- ¡NATSUO VEN AQUÍ! – Grito Fuyumi

Pasaron unos segundos cuando el recién nombrado apareció

\- ¿Por qué gritas? – Dijo Natsuo entrando y viendo a todos – Hola Shouto, ¿Quién es ella?

\- Ella es Mina Ashido, la novia de Shouto – Dijo Fuyumi con emoción

\- ¿En serio? No esperaba que Shouto tuviera novia nunca

\- Muy gracioso – Decía Todoroki con su típica voz seria

\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí de todas formas? – Preguntaba su hermano mayor

\- Vengo a recoger unas cosas y nos vamos

\- No digas eso, hace mucho que no vienes – Decía su hermana casi suplicándole – Quédate hasta el almuerzo

\- ¿Te parece bien Mina?

\- Claro que sí – Dijo aún con pena

\- Que bien

Mina y Shouto fueron a la habitación de este a recoger lo que vinieron a buscar, Fuyumi se dispuso a hacer algo para comer mientras que Natsuo solo volvió a su habitación

\- Vaya

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Tu habitación no es tan diferente a la de la casa

\- Estoy tan acostumbrado que me es incómodo dormir en otro tipo de cuarto – Dijo buscando entre sus cosas – No lo encuentro

\- ¿Qué estás buscando?

\- Un poco más de ropa, pero mi chaqueta no está – Dijo mientras se volteaba hacia Mina - ¿Por qué no vas con Fuyumi? Estoy seguro de que se llevaran muy bien

\- Si tú lo dices

Mina se dirigió hacia donde estaba Fuyumi la cual estaba haciendo un poco de té y unos sándwiches para todos

\- Hola – Dijo la rosada aun con pena

-Hola Mina ¿Quieres ayudarme?

\- Claro

Ambas estuvieron cocinando un rato, después de eso Mina vio algunas fotos familiares en la pared y era muy obvio que estaba buscando las de Shouto

\- ¿Quieres verlo cuando era pequeño verdad? – Le dijo Fuyumi detrás de ella

Mina no dijo nada, solo asintió la cabeza sonrojada

\- Ven conmigo

Fuyumi la guio hasta el sofá y saco un álbum del estante que estaba en la sala

\- Míralo

Fuyumi le mostro páginas donde estaba Shouto cuando era bebé y un niño, Mina solo abría los ojos con asombro

\- Verdad que era bonito

\- Aún lo es – Dijo sonrojada

Mina y Fuyumi seguían pasando las páginas hasta que llegaron a una donde había una foto que Fuyumi había olvidado que existía

\- ¿Quién es él? – Preguntaba Mina confundida

Fuyumi estaba en silencio, Mina no lo notaba, pero ella trataba de no llorar por haber visto la foto. Era una foto donde estaban Shouto, Natsuo y Fuyumi de niños sin embargo había otro niño de pelo rojo y ojos turquesa por lo que se veía este niño era mayor que los otros 3

\- ¿Estas bien? – Preguntaba Mina a Fuyumi la cual estaba al borde del llanto

\- Si, no te preocupes – Dijo mientras se quitaba unas lágrimas de los ojos – Él es… él es….

\- Él es Touya Todoroki – Dijo Shouto apareciendo detrás de ellas – Nuestro hermano mayor

Mina quería preguntar algo, pero por las caras que logro ver que tenían los hermanos supo que no era buena idea

\- Shouto, Mina me ayudo a preparar algo de comer ven a probarlo – Dijo Fuyumi para cambiar de tema

Todos se sentaron a comer incluso Natsuo que se les unió unos minutos después, estuvieron hablando de muchas cosas, pero cuando trataban de tocar un tema de cuando eran niños los 3 lo evitaban y cambiaban, era muy obvio que algo terrible había pasado con ese tal Touya y Mina quería saber más pero no sabia si preguntarle a Shouto directamente era la mejor idea

\- Nos vemos en unos días – Dijo Shouto a punto de irse con Mina

\- Fue un gusto conocerlos – Dijo Mina moviendo la mano en señal de despedida

\- Igual Mina, cuida mucho a Shouto – Decía Fuyumi – Vuelve pronto cuñada

\- ¿EH? – Exclamo la rosada sonrojada

\- Adiós – Dijo Shouto antes de cerrar la puerta en seco

Parecía que a ambos les había sorprendido eso que dijo Fuyumi, se dieron la mano y volvieron a casa, claro que no iban en silencio

\- Oye Mina

\- Dime

\- ¿Tú crees que deberíamos decirle a la clase que somos pareja? – Preguntaba Shouto rascándose la cabeza

\- Sabes, me gustaría que lo mantengamos en secreto

\- ¿En serio? ¿Por qué? – Shouto la miraba con curiosidad

\- Las cosas son mas lindas y especiales cuando nadie está de entrometido – Decía mientras se abrazaba del brazo del bicolor - ¿No piensas lo mismo?

\- Ahora lo hago, tienes razón – Dijo para luego darle un beso en la frente

Cuando ambos llegaron se fueron a lugares diferentes, a Mina las chicas la interceptaron pero estas no notaron que ella había ingresado con Todoroki mientras que este se dirigía a su habitación

Eran aproximadamente las 11:30 p.m. Todoroki estaba en su habitación leyendo un libro cuando de repente alguien toca la puerta de este, él se levanto con una mirada confusa, no entendía quien podía ser

\- Mina ¿Qué sucede?

\- Quiero…. quiero… - Tartamudeaba sonrojada

\- ¿Qué?

\- Quiero dormir contigo otra vez

\- ¿Qué estas…?

\- Por favor – Lo decía con una mirada tierna

Shouto a ella no podía negarle nada, menos cuando ella le ponía esa mirada, él la dejo entrar y ella se acurruco en el rincón de la cama y espero a que él se acostara, una vez lo hizo ella lo abrazo

\- Puedo acostumbrarme a esto – Dijo Shouto mientras la abrazaba

\- ¿En serio? – Preguntaba Mina emocionada por escuchar ese comentario

\- Claro que sí, me gustas mucho Mina

\- Tu también me gustas mucho

Ambos se durmieron después de decir eso

Decidieron no decirle a sus compañeros que eran pareja, pero cuanto tiempo podrán ocultarlo


	8. Ahora yo te Cuidare

Pasaron las semanas y la clase 1-A aun no se enteraba de la relación entre sus 2 compañeros, no lo notaban porque ellos sabían esconderlo muy bien, o eso parecía, como por ejemplo lo que paso un día en el cuarto de Mina

Mina y Shouto tenían una tarea que debían hacer, habían terminado de hacerla y ella sugirió que vieran una película a lo que el accedió con facilidad, Mina acomodo un poco las almohadas para que pudieran acostarse, de dispusieron a verla y él la rodeo con su brazo y ella se acurruco en él, cada cierto tiempo ella volteaba la cabeza para que pudieran besarse, todo parecía ir con normalidad hasta que Hagakure y Uraraka tocaron la puerta de la habitación de Mina, la pareja se levanto en ese momento y empezaron a acomodar la cama para que pareciera que no había nadie más, Mina le dijo que se escondiera debajo de la cama, él lo hizo sin pensarlo, las 2 chicas llegaron porque habían comprado un poco de helado y estaban dispuestas a comerlo todas juntas, sin embargo todas las chicas se pusieron a hablar por horas, cosa que aburrió a Todoroki que se quedo dormido debajo de la cama

Eso sucedió hace unos días, en el presente

Aizawa les tenía un entrenamiento especial a sus estudiantes

\- Me sorprende que todos llegaran a tiempo – Dijo Aizawa sorprendido viendo a los chicos llegar a tiempo – En fin, comenzamos en 5 minutos

\- Profesor, ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? – Preguntaba Iida

\- Van a ponerse esto – Dijo mientras les mostraba las pulseras con gran peso – Y pelearan en pareja, lo que me recuerda, todos vengan a sacar un papel y busquen a su pareja, haremos 10 combate

Todos los estudiantes sacaron un papel y Aizawa los iba emparejando

\- Muy bien, Ashido ¿Cuál es tu número?

\- 10 – Respondió la rosada

\- Muy bien, tú pelearas contra Bakugou y Hagakure y tu pareja es… - Aizawa hizo una pausa mientras revisaba la lista – Todoroki, serán la última pelea así que todavía no es necesario que se pongan las pesas aun

Mina no pudo evitar sonreír disimuladamente, pero por dentro estaba festejando como si no hubiera mañana, iba a pelear lado a lado con su novio

\- Todo, somos pareja – Dijo alegremente la rosada

\- Lo sé – Dijo el bicolor sonriendo

\- Me refiero a la pelea – Dijo con una gota en la cabeza esperando que nadie hubiera escuchado lo que él dijo

\- ¿En serio? – Le pregunto a la rosada la cual asintió con la cabeza – Entonces tengo a la mejor compañera

La rosada no pudo evitar sonrojarse tras ese comentario, ambos se dirigieron a las gradas para que pudieran observar y se sentaron a una distancia justa para no levantar sospechas, pasaron unos 45 minutos hasta que la ultima pelea se fuera a realizar, tanto los chicos como las chicas se pusieron las pesas

\- Profesor ¿Por qué mis pesas dicen 20 kg y las de Mina 25 kg? – Preguntaba Hagakure confundida

\- Depende de la condición física de la persona, se le pone más o menos peso para que todos estén igualados

Las pesas de Bakugou tenían un peso de 45 kg mientras que las de Todoroki tenían 55 kg

\- Mismas reglas, si los 2 rivales salen de la plataforma su equipo gana. Empiecen – Dijo Aizawa con un silbato

\- Apuesto a que ganan Mina y Todoroki – Decía Kaminari

\- ¿Estas loco? Ganaran Bakugou y Hagakure – Dijo Kirishima

\- Apoyo a Kirishima – Comento Midoriya

\- Esto es raro, pero apoyo a Kaminari – Comento Uraraka

La pelea había comenzado y a los 3 estudiantes les costaba mucho utilizar sus quirks, solo Todoroki con los pies podía apenas congelar los pies de Bakugou, mientras que Mina y Hagakure apenas podían moverse, al parecer era mucho peso para ellas

\- ¡Vamos Bakugou! – Gritaban Kirishima y Midoriya como si fueran porristas

\- ¡CÁLLENSE!

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – Dijo Todoroki en tono de reto – No has lanzado ninguna explosión

\- Cállate

La pelea siguió por unos minutos, esta vez empezaron a pelear a puño limpio, en ese tipo de pelea aún con más peso Todoroki tenia la ventaja debido a su entrenamiento, los ataques de Bakugou ya los había visto por lo cual los podía predecir fácilmente

\- ¿Eso es todo? – Todoroki seguía retando a Bakugou

\- Cállate

\- ¿Qué te pasa Bakugou? ¡Peleaste mejor contra Uraraka! – Gritaba Kirishima

\- ¡OYE! – Grito la recién mencionada, ofendida por el comentario

\- Cállense

\- ¡Vamos Ka-c…!

\- ¡TODOS CÁLLENSE!

Tras decir esto Bakugou lanzo una explosión incluso mayor que la que uso contra Uraraka, Todoroki por suerte logro esquivarla, pero…

\- ¡MINA! – Grito Hagakure

Toda la clase volteo a ver que Mina salió volando con esa explosión, era demasiado peligroso la altura a la que estaba volando

Todoroki estaba helado al ver esa escena, sin embargo, fue el único que pudo reaccionar a tiempo y hacer una locura

Con su brazo izquierdo aun con las pesas uso casi todo su poder para usar sus llamas e impulsarse hacia ella, todos se quedaban sorprendidos, incluso Aizawa que aun no sabía cómo reaccionar

Antes de que ella se llegara a estrellar contra una pared el llego y la abrazo y creo con su poco de fuerza que le quedaba un escudo de hielo que la cubrió, de esa forma Todoroki fue el que recibió todo el impacto contra la pared de metal, pero la caída era otra cosa

Todoroki no la soltaba y la puso sobre él para que ella no sufriera ningún daño, la caída fue peor, Todoroki no soltó a Mina en ningún momento hasta el impacto, el cual horrorizo a todos

Todoroki cayo golpeándose la cabeza primero, y lo mas preocupante fue que su columna se doblo peligrosamente, todo eso para poder proteger a la persona que más quiere

Mina seguía cubierta por el escudo que él había creado, ella aun estaba en shock, todo había pasado muy rápido, todos incluyendo a Bakugou corrieron hacia sus compañeros con total preocupación

\- Shoji ayúdame a llevar a Todoroki con Recovery Girl – Decía Aizawa totalmente preocupado – El resto rompan ese hielo y traigan a Ashido a la enfermería

Aizawa y el enmascarado sujetaron al bicolor de manos y piernas y lo llevaron lo más rápido a la enfermería de UA, mientras que todos los demás ayudaban a la rosada

\- ¡¿ESTAS BIEN?! – Preguntaban todas las chicas asustadas

\- Eso creo, ese hielo me protegió

Mientras todas las chicas ayudaban a su amiga y la llevaban a la enfermería, los chicos no dejaban de regañar a Bakugou

\- Bakugou te excediste – Le encaraba Kirishima

\- Eso fue muy estúpido – Le decía Iida

\- Irresponsable – Le dijo Midoriya

\- Lo sé – Dijo Bakugou sin poder ver a sus compañeros a la cara

Mientras todo eso pasaba, en la enfermería Recovery Girl apenas pudo curar en parte la columna de Todoroki

\- Lo siento, pero el no tiene mucha energía y no puedo hacer más – Decía en un tono triste y preocupado – Pero él estará bien, solo esta inconsciente, me sorprende que desde tanta altura no se haya hecho más daño

\- No solo eso, la salvo a ella – Decía Tsuyu señalando a Mina, que estaba totalmente aterrada por el estado actual de Todoroki

\- Este joven es increíble, todo eso y solo se lastimo peligrosamente la columna, no cabe duda de que es un prodigio Aizawa

\- Lo sé, ¿Podemos llevarlo a casa?

\- Si pueden, cuando recupere la conciencia avísenme para terminar de curarlo

\- Muchas Gracias por ayudarlo – Decían todas las chicas a Recovery Girl

\- Voy a ir por una camilla para él, ustedes vayan a decirle a los chicos que se acabaron las clases

Todas las chicas salieron en busca de los chicos, excepto Mina que se quedo en la enfermería viendo preocupadamente a Shouto

\- Me salvaste la vida – Decía Mina con unas lagrimas y sujetando la mano del bicolor – No sé cómo agradecerte Shouto

\- ¿Ustedes son pareja jovencita? – Preguntaba Recovery Girl a lo cual Mina asintió tímidamente – Tienes un novio increíble, no te preocupes no se lo diré a nadie

Pasaron unos minutos y Aizawa volvió con una camilla, lograron subirlo y llevarlo hasta la casa sin problema, lo acostaron en su cama y le hicieron los cuidados que Recovery Girl les había dicho, todos entraban a su habitación para verlo

\- Lo único que tenemos que estar atentos es a cuando despierte, por ahora dejémoslo descansar, todos afuera ahora – Dijo Aizawa en un tono serio

Todos salieron y se reunieron en el piso de abajo

\- No puedo creer lo que hizo Todoroki – Decía Iida

\- Sin duda será un gran héroe – Dijo Sero

\- Tienes razón, es increíble – Dijo Tsuyu

Mina estaba en el centro sin decir nada, solo escuchaba a sus amigos hablar de lo increíble que fue lo que su novio había hecho, ella estaba totalmente preocupada por él

Pasaron las horas y este aún no despertaba, cada 20 minutos alguno de sus compañeros iba a su habitación para ver si ya había despertado, pero él no lo hacía, fue el turno de Bakugou de ir a revisarlo

\- De verdad que eres difícil de matar – Decía Bakugou viendo a su compañero inconsciente para salir

\- Gracias

El de quirk explosivo volteo lentamente la cabeza, estilo película de horror, vio que el bicolor estaba abriendo los ojos y tratando de levantarse

\- No lo hagas, espera – Dijo en seco para salir de la habitación

Todoroki solo quedo confundido por el comentario, Bakugou llego al piso de abajo en donde todos estaban reunidos y no le prestaban atención

\- Mitad y mitad despertó – Dijo mientras agarraba unas palomitas de la cocina y las ponía en el microondas

Todos se quedaron pensando unos segundos lo que dijo, después de eso salieron corriendo a la habitación del mencionado, pero otros se fueron a llamar a Aizawa

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Preguntaba Aizawa

\- Bien, me duele mucho el cuello y el cuerpo – Respondió el bicolor

\- Entiendo, Recovery Girl vendrá mañana en la tarde para terminar de curarte, trata de recuperarte un poco

Aizawa dijo eso para salir de la habitación donde en el pasillo todos estaban esperando al profesor, el les dijo que no entraran para que el pudiera mejorar, aunque sea un poco

Mina por su parte no podía estar tranquila sin antes verlo antes de dormir

Eran aproximadamente las 2 de la mañana, la rosada por mas que lo intentara no podía dormir, salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la del bicolor

Entro con el mínimo ruido posible y se quedó viéndolo unos segundos, este noto la presencia de alguien y despertó, encendió una luz para ver quien estaba con él

\- Mina

Ella no decía nada

\- ¿Estas bien?

\- Eso debería preguntártelo yo – Decía en un tono quebrado – No tienes idea de cuanto quiero abrazarte y besarte en este momento

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Me salvaste la vida Shouto, no sé cómo…

\- ¿De verdad creías qué iba a dejar que algo te pasara Mina? – Dijo tratando de sujetar la mano de la rosada mientras sonreía

Mina ya estaba un poco más tranquila, quería quedarse con él toda la noche, pero sabia que él no podía mover todo su cuerpo, simplemente se dieron un beso y ella volvió ya tranquila a su habitación

Al día siguiente, Recovery Girl llego un poco más temprano de lo que pensado y pudo curar a Todoroki en un 90%, luego se retiro

Aizawa le dijo que ya podía caminar y hacer ejercicios, pero no podía exigirse demasiado, también le dijo que lo que hizo al salvar a Mina era la prueba de que ser un héroe estaba en su ADN

\- Todoroki ¿Quieres pizza? – Decía Midoriya ofreciéndole un pedazo

\- Si no tiene piña, por supuesto – Respondió el bicolor

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – Dijo Kaminari

\- La pizza con piña da asco

\- Repítelo 1 vez más, te reto un doble reto

\- Da asco – Dijo el bicolor en seco

Parecía que las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad, Mina le había mandado un mensaje de que fuera a su habitación sin que nadie lo viera

Una vez llego ella lo recibió con un abrazo y le dijo que se sentara en la orilla de la cama

\- ¿Qué sucede Mina?

\- ¿No puedo llamar a mí novio para qué venga a mí habitación? – Decía con voz tierna – Es mi turno de cuidarte

\- ¿Cuidarme? – Pregunto confundido

\- Cuando me lastime la cabeza, hiciste lo que pudiste para que me mejorara

Todoroki no decía nada, solo la miraba totalmente sonrojado

\- Escuche que no estas del todo recuperado, así que voy a cuidarte hoy

Mina tras decir esto rodeo la cabeza de Todoroki con sus brazos pegándolo a su pecho, él no sabía cómo reaccionar

\- Esto es lo menos que puedo hacer por la persona que salvo mi vida – Decía mientras le acariciaba el cabello – No sé cómo agradecerte por eso Shouto

Todoroki le rodeo la espalda con sus brazos, pasaron unos segundos cuando el sentía un poco mojado su hombro, alzo la cabeza un momento y vio a Mina llorando

\- ¿Por qué lloras Mina?

\- Nunca nadie había hecho algo así por mí – Decía llorando – Y creí que habías salido muy herido

\- Mina

\- Dime

\- Sonríe

\- ¿Eh?

\- Eso puedes hacer por mí, solo sonríe y nunca dejes de hacerlo

Mina solo sonrió ante tales palabras, no lo soltaba, no quería hacerlo

Acto seguido ella se agacho hasta estar a la misma altura que él para que pudieran verse a los ojos

Y nadie los interrumpió


	9. Celos

Pasaron los días y Todoroki ya se había recuperado completamente, con algo de ayuda de Mina, él se dejó cuidar por ella

Era un viernes que los estudiantes habían tenido libre, debido a que a Aizawa le pidieron que fuera a unas reuniones que iban a durar todo el día

\- Moriré de aburrimiento aquí – Dijo cierto pelirrojo tirado en el suelo

\- Solo muere y ya – Dijo Bakugou

\- Para colmo no tenemos luz, Kaminari sirve de algo y da electricidad – Dijo Kirishima

\- Así no es como funciona mi quirk

Casi todos los chicos estaban tirados en el primer piso sin nada que hacer, excepto Todoroki que estaba leyendo un libro en la mesa

En eso las chicas bajaron del ascensor y los vieron

\- ¿Qué están haciendo? – Pregunto Tsuyu

\- Nada – Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

\- ¿Quieren venir con nosotros? – Pregunto Hagakure

Todas las chicas la voltearon a ver rápidamente ya que se suponía que era una salida de chicas, los chicos se levantaron y se miraron en señal de aceptación por la oferta

\- Eso sí, vayan a vestirse mejor – Dijo Momo en tono de burla

Los chicos estaban en camisetas rotas y pantalón deportivo, rápidamente subieron a sus habitaciones

\- Tú también puedes venir Todoroki – Dijo Mina llamando su atención

El bicolor al escuchar la voz de su pareja ni siquiera dudo en ir a cambiarse de ropa

Pasaron unos 5 minutos cuando ya todos habían bajado con ropa un poco mas decente para salir, sin embargo, Todoroki se había excedido en alistarse, casi todos los chicos lo veían normal, pero las chicas sobre todo Mina lo veían con asombro, casi babeando

Este llevaba una chaqueta negra, camisa blanca, pantalón azul y zapatos negros, sin mencionar que su cabello estaba peinado un poco diferente a lo normal, sin mencionar que cuando paso a la par de las chicas estás disimuladamente lo olieron y la colonia que el usaba simplemente les encanto

Él se vistió de esa forma porque vio que Mina andaba vestida muy bonita y no quería decepcionarla en como él se vería

Mina lo veía con tantas ganas de decirle al mundo "Él es mi novio", pero no lo haría, todavía

Los chicos caminaban delante de ellas mientras hablando de deportes o videojuegos, las chicas venían detrás de ellos, Mina y Hagakure venían al puro final

\- Oye Mina – Dijo la invisible susurrando

\- ¿Qué? – Respondió susurrando

\- Soy yo o Todoroki esta más guapo de lo normal – Dijo aún en susurro

\- Creo que la segunda – Dijo sonrojada sin despegar la mirada del bicolor que caminaba unos metros al frente de ella

Decidieron ir al centro comercial en grupo, además que es lo peor que les podía suceder

Apenas entraron y habían llegado al centro del lugar….

\- Miren, estudiantes de la UA – Dijo un chico a lo lejos

\- Es verdad – Dijo otro chico

\- El hijo de Endeavor – Dijo una chica

Un grupo de admiradores los rodeo rápidamente, pero parecía que tenían más interés en los chicos debido a que ignoraron a las chicas

Las chicas solo vieron como todas las personas les pedían autógrafos o que se tomaran fotografías con ellos, a lo cual ninguno se negó

Mina trataba de ver que estaba pasando con el bicolor, lo que vio la puso muy celosa y enojada…

Una chica rubia estaba tomándose una fotografía con él mientras lo abrazaba, él solo hacia su típica expresión seria y tomaron la fotografía, pero paso otra chica y otra y otra….

\- Yo creo que mejor los dejamos, parece que estarán entretenidos un rato – Dijo Uraraka

Todas se dirigieron a ver unas tiendas y tratar de encontrar algo de ropa que les gustara…

\- Parece que los chicos se volvieron muy famosos en la ciudad – Dijo Tsuyu

\- Eso creo, parece que tienen muchas admiradoras – Menciono Jirou algo enojada

Mina se enojó demasiado con ese comentario, tanto que no se dio cuenta que soltó acido en la camisa que tenia en sus manos y la desintegró, se sorprendió tanto por lo que acababa de hacer, pero parecía que nadie se había percatado

Las chicas habían comprado ropa y zapatos, salieron a buscar a los chicos que estaban sentados comiendo

\- Parece que estuvieron ocupados – Menciono Tsuyu

\- Dijeron que estaban aburridos, ¿Aún lo están? – Pregunto Momo

\- Cállate rana estúpida – Dijo Bakugou con la cara en la mesa

\- Que grosero – Dijo Iida

\- ¿Dónde están Todoroki y Kaminari? – Pregunto Mina al no ver a su novio alrededor

\- Están en el baño lavándose la cara – Dijo Kirishima

\- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Hagakure

\- Sus admiradoras dejaron sus marcas – Menciono Kirishima riendo

Mina casi estalla con ese comentario, quería derretir a todas las que hicieron eso, nunca había sentido tantos celos como ahora, cuando logro ver donde estaba su novio, otro grupo de fans lo intercepto, parece que él era muy querido por las fans

\- Dejémoslo – Dijo Bakugou – Esta acabado

Todos se levantaron y se pusieron sus chaquetas y se pusieron gorros y lentes para pasar mas inadvertidos, cosa que no pensaron cuando entraron

Eran aproximadamente las 7 p.m.

Mina aún seguía enojada, mensajeaba a Todoroki y este le respondía que ya casi llegaba

Pero mientras revisaba su celular, encontró un artículo que decía "Aspirantes a Héroes pasan tarde con sus fans", lo abrió y vio diversas fotos que se habían publicado de sus compañeros, pero solo le interesaban las de su novio, las encontró y vio que las fans lo abrazaban y las que más la enojaban eran las que algunas le daban besos en la mejilla

Arrojo su celular al suelo, ya tenía suficiente por hoy. Bajo al primer piso y vio que su novio ya estaba ahí, pero sus compañeros lo rodeaban

\- Vaya Todoroki, tienes muchas fans – Dijo Midoriya

\- Las volvieron locas – Dijo Kirishima

\- Sí – Fue lo único que menciono el bicolor

Este logro alzar la mirada y logro ver a Mina, esta tenía una expresión que demostraba que estaba enojada, pero también que iba a llorar

El bicolor se levantó, pero ella solo se dio vuelta y se devolvió a su habitación, en la cual se encerró, el comentario que hizo el bicolor le había dolido

\- Mina – Dijo alguien del otro lado de la puerta

\- Vete – Respondió en seco

\- Ábreme

\- Shouto, vete por favor – Respondió triste

Él logro escuchar bien el tono en que ella respondió, sabia que estaba mal y quiso darle su espacio

Ella lloro un poco esa noche, escuchar que a él le había gustado lo que paso la hirió demasiado

Al día siguiente, ella se levantó y abrió la puerta y encontró en el suelo una rosa, la levanto y se quedo mirándola, sabia perfectamente de quién era, solo soltó una pequeña y leve sonrisa, pero seguía triste

Bajo al primer piso en el cual ya estaban sus amigas despiertas, ellas notaron que estaba triste y le hicieron desayuno, Mina solo lo comió y volvió a su habitación

Todos los chicos bajaron horas después, Todoroki estaba buscando a su novia, pero no la encontraba, logro escuchar que las chicas dijeron que volvió a su habitación

\- Mina, sé que estás ahí. Ábreme por favor – Decía del otro lado de la puerta

No hubo respuesta

\- Mina, ábreme – Insistía el bicolor

Aún nada

Todoroki no se separaba de la puerta hasta que ella abriera, eso ella lo sabia ya que observaba la sombra de sus pies por debajo de la puerta

Cuando logro ver que sus pies ya no estaban, abrió la puerta ligeramente y logro ver que él estaba dormido a la par de la puerta, ella estaba sorprendida así que lo agarro y lo metió al cuarto, una vez dentro….

\- ¿Qué pasa Shouto? – Decía en un tono triste

\- Mina, ¿Qué te pasa? Me has ignorado desde que vine ayer, quiero ….

\- Tú no entiendes ¿Verdad?

Shouto se quedó en silencio

\- Sé que nuestra relación debe ser secreta, pero – Decía cortadamente y a punto de llorar – Pero… ayer en el centro comercial….

Shouto solo la abrazo, él no quería verla llorar

Mina dudo, pero le devolvió el abrazo, ella acostó su cabeza en su pecho y él le acariciaba el cabello

Todoroki no la soltaba, se quedo pensando unos segundos y trato de unirlo todo en su cabeza, logro entender que fue por las fans

\- ¿Fue por las fotos? – Pregunto él sin soltarla

Ella asintió, él le dio un beso en la cabeza

\- ¿Por qué te pusiste así? – Pregunto él

\- Cuando le dijiste a los otros que te gusto todo lo que paso, no sabes cuánto me dolió – Dijo en un tono triste

Shouto solo la abrazo más fuerte, ella derramo unas pocas lagrimas

\- Tú sabes que a mi ellas no me interesan en lo absoluto ¿Lo sabes?

\- Pero había unas que eran más lindas que yo – Decía Mina triste

\- Para mí nadie es más linda que tú – Dijo mientras le levantaba la cara para verla a o los ojos – Tú eres única

Mina lo beso tras decir eso, él la abrazaba más cada vez

\- Shouto, ¿Puedes prometerme una cosa?

\- Lo que quieras

\- ¿Puedes prometerme que recordaras esto siempre?

\- ¿Qué? – Él la miraba confundido

\- Que no importa si sales con los chicos, con tu familia o conmigo – Decía la rosada en tono tierno – Recuerda…

\- Aja

\- Tú – Decía tocándole el pecho con un dedo – Eres – Ahora le agarro las mejillas y acerco su cara a la de ella – Mío – Lo beso con más ternura que antes – Y de nadie más

\- Claro que sí – Dijo Todoroki sonriendo

La pareja paso abrazada un buen rato, pero Todoroki sentía que debía hacer algo para demostrarle a Mina que para él ella significaba mucho

Se le ocurrió una idea

\- Vamos – Dijo sujetándola del brazo – Y lleva una almohada y una cobija

\- Esta bien – Decía ella confundida pero igual agarro los objetos

Ya era de noche, así que salieron al jardín en el cual Todoroki le dijo que cerrara los ojos y lo abrazara del cuello

Como la vez que la salvo, uso sus llamas esta vez para volar hasta el techo

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – Preguntaba Mina confundida

\- Ven

Mina vio que Todoroki se había acostado en el techo, para eso era la almohada, ella se acostó sobre él y este la abrazo por la cintura

\- Disfrutemos de esta vista

Mina vio que él le estaba enseñando las estrellas y la luna, la noche estaba despejada, era perfecta, la rosada no podía creer lo que veía, era muy hermoso

Se acomodo más sobre el bicolor y agarro una de sus manos y la puso sobre su mejilla. Luego Todoroki puso la cobija sobre ella para que no tuviera frio

Ella se acurrucaba más y más sobre Todoroki, luego noto algo en el cielo

\- Mira, una estrella fugaz

\- Pidamos un deseo

Ambos pidieron su deseo cuando esta paso

"Quiero estar con él para siempre" Fue el deseo de Mina

"No quiero separarme nunca de ella" Fue el deseo de Shouto

Se miraron y se dieron un beso, pasaron los minutos y Mina aún no podía creer lo afortunada que era, se dio cuenta que se había preocupado por nada

Shouto vio que Mina se había dormido, decidió que era mejor llevarla a su habitación, se levanto con un poco de ayuda de su hielo y la cargaba estilo novia

Luego con ayuda de este mismo hielo logro evitar que la caída fuera suave para que ella no se despertara

Una vez dentro, la llevo a su habitación y la acostó y cobijo en su cama, le dio un beso en la mejilla y volvió a su habitación


	10. Vacaciones

\- Todos silencio – Dijo Aizawa parado en frente de todos – Les tengo un aviso – Todos se callaron – Como ya saben las vacaciones iniciaran la próxima semana, y logre que organicemos un paseo a la playa, ¿Qué les parece?

Casi toda la clase empezó a gritar de la emoción

\- Este sábado nos iremos, vayan a preparar sus cosas y ya pueden retirarse – Termino de decir Aizawa para volver a su capullo

Segundos después todos se retiraron, una vez en la casa

\- El profesor esta realizando muchos viajes en estos días, ¿No les parece? – Pregunto Iida al resto de compañeros

\- Que importa, menos clases – Dijo Kirishima

En el piso de arriba, más precisamente en el cuarto de Mina estaba la pareja reunida

\- Playa, playa, playa, playa – Era lo único que pasaba cantando Mina en tono alegre

\- Estas muy emocionada – Dijo él con una gota en la cabeza

\- Y como no estarlo, la playa es muy romántica – Dijo ella sentándose junto a él

\- Si tú lo dices, lo creo

La rosada solo se recostó en su hombro

\- ¿Vamos? – Pregunto el bicolor

\- Cierto, vamos

Tenían planeado salir a caminar, nada en especial, solo querían estar un tiempo solos sin ninguna molestia

Ambos bajaron al primer piso dispuestos a irse…

\- No puedo creer que este lloviendo – Dijo la rosada totalmente desanimada y haciendo pucheros - ¿Qué haremos ahora? – Pregunto ella susurrándole a Todoroki

\- Ve a mi habitación – Le susurro él

\- ¡¿EH?! – Se sobresaltó y sonrojo la rosada

\- No lo malpienses Mina, ve

La rosada solo obedeció, una vez llego espero adentro unos pocos minutos hasta que su novio llegara, este traía unas tazas que tenían chocolate caliente

\- Ven

Ella confundida lo siguió, ambos se sentaron frente a la ventana, Todoroki la abrió con la intensión de que hiciera frio

Él sabia de sobra que Mina era muy friolenta, ella se acurruco más a él y puso una cobija sobre ambos, lo único que hicieron por varias horas fue ver la lluvia caer mientras bebían chocolate caliente

\- Creo que debo quedarme esta noche contigo

\- Pero si no hay nadie en…

\- Contigo esta noche – Dijo la rosada

Ambos se levantaron, la lluvia no dejaba de caer, parecía que iba a caer durante toda la noche

\- Shouto – Decía Mina con algo de pena

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¿Me puedes prestar algo para dormir? – Dijo muy apenada – No puedo dormir con esta ropa

\- Esta bien, ¿Qué quieres usar?

\- Una camisa está bien

Todoroki en sus cajones de ropa encontró una que a ella le podría, era una camisa blanca con rayas grises

\- ¿Te sirve? – Pregunto él mostrándole la camisa

\- Es perfecta – Dijo ella tomándola – Este…. ¿Podrías voltearte?

Él entendió lo que ella estaba a punto de hacer, simplemente se dio la vuelta y ella le arrojo una sábana encima

\- ¿Por qué me tiraste esto?

\- Solo no veas

Eso lo dejo más confundido, una vez le ella le dijo que ya podía ver, no podía creer lo que veía….

Mina estaba hermosa, solo llevaba por encima la camisa que él le había prestado, se había quitado las cosas que llevaba en el pelo, y se lo dejo a lo natural que era como a él le encantaba

\- ¿Te gusta? – Preguntaba ella apenada

\- Toda tú me gusta, Mina – Dijo él sin dejar de verla

Ella solo se le acerco y le dio un rápido beso en los labios, le tomo la mano y lo guio a la cama, una vez se acostaron, ella se puso a pensar en diversas cosas….

\- ¿Qué tanto piensas? – Pregunto él sacándola de sus pensamientos

\- Es solo que…. todo esto me parece irreal sabes, nunca creí que yo pudiera estar contigo y ahora…. Todo es mejor de lo que alguna vez imagine – Dijo en un tono alegre y volteándolo a ver a los ojos

Él solo la abrazo más y la iba pegando más hacia él, hasta que lograron estar a la misma altura, ella se acurruco en su cuello y él en su cabello, y ambos durmieron bajo la lluvia

Al día siguiente…

Mina fue la primera en despertar, vio que Shouto seguía abrazándola y ella solo sonreía, se puso a pensar y quiso hacerle algo especial…

"Tal vez un desayuno" fue lo que pensó

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina con intensión de cocinar algo, sabia que no era muy buena cocinando, pero algunas veces la intensión es lo que cuenta ¿no?

Estuvo unos minutos tratando de hacer algo sin quemar la cocina, logro hacer unos sándwiches fundidos que no estaban tan mal, los puso en un plato y estaba dispuesta a volver a la habitación….

\- Buenos días Mina – Dijeron unas voces atrás de ella bostezando

\- Buenos días chicas – Dijo ella un poco nerviosa

\- Hoy madrugaste, eso es raro – Dijo Uraraka

\- Tenia hambre y quise comer algo – Dijo mostrando los sándwiches y retirándose

\- Espera, ¿Esa camisa es tuya? – Dijo Hagakure notando la prenda de ropa

Mina se detuvo en seco, había olvidado completamente que estaba usando la camisa de Todoroki, se puso nerviosa y solo se le ocurrió una respuesta

\- Me la encontré – Dijo la rosada y se fue al ascensor

\- ¿Le crees? – Dijo Uraraka

\- Es Mina, es lo mas probable y puede que sea cierto – Dijo Hagakure con una gota en la cabeza

Una vez la rosada salió del ascensor fue lo más rápido que pudo hasta la habitación del bicolor, solo que azotó la puerta muy fuerte y despertó al mismo, el cual brinco de sorpresa

\- Mina, ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Pregunto el bicolor bostezando

\- Nos prepare el desayuno – Dijo la rosada sonriendo y dándole uno de los sándwiches

El bicolor se sentó al borde de la cama y ella hizo lo mismo, y empezaron a comer

\- Esta muy bueno ¿Tú los hiciste? – Pregunto él

\- Si

\- Eres muy buena cocinando – Dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

La rosada solo se sonrojo, ambos terminaron de comer y se fueron a duchar, sin mencionar que Todoroki le regalo esa camisa para que ella durmiera

Todos los estudiantes se dispusieron a preparar sus cosas porque al día siguiente iban de paseo a la playa

Todos estaban reunidos en el primer piso

\- Kaminari no olvides el balón de volleyball – Dijo Kirishima guardando bebidas en una hielera

\- Aquí esta – Dijo lanzándole el balón, pero este reboto y golpeo a Bakugou

\- Pedazo de Mierda – Volteo Bakugou y le lanzo una explosión a el de quirk eléctrico

\- ¿En serio necesitan tantas bebidas? Solo estaremos 1 día – Dijo Todoroki

\- Nosotros llevamos pocas cosas comparado a las chicas, solo míralo por ti mismo – Dijo Midoriya señalando a las chicas

Todas llevaban por lo menos 2 maletas grandes de equipaje

\- Que exageradas son las mujeres – Dijo Kaminari

Segundos después Jirou le metió el audífono en el oído

\- 5 de la mañana nos vamos – Dijo Iida a todos – Vayan a dormir

Casi todos obedecieron a Iida y se fueron a sus cuartos

Al día siguiente, todos estaban ya en el autobús de camino a la playa, claro que casi todos iban dormidos

Mina estaba sentada a la par de Hagakure, la invisible se había dormido en su hombro, ella volteo a ver a su novio que estaba sentado a la par de Sero, ambos dormían, pero no estaban sobre el otro, no como el resto de sus compañeros

Pasaron las horas y ya habían llegado a la playa, Aizawa los despertó a todos con un megáfono

\- ¡ARRIBA! – Fue lo único que grito Aizawa

Todos despertaron de golpe, después de eso se dispusieron a ir a los vestidores

Las chicas se cambiaron más rápido que los chicos y reservaron un lugar para todos, minutos después llegaron todos los chicos, Mina y Todoroki no podían ver lo que veían…

Mina veía a Shouto y casi se le caía la baba, él llevaba una pantaloneta negra, gorra blanca y lentes oscuros, por si fuera poco, no llevaba camisa así que le podía ver el cuerpo tonificado que él tenía. Mientras que Shouto la miraba en el traje de baño azul que ella estaba usando, el cual dejaba expuesto las curvas que ella tenía, él simplemente estaba fascinado

\- Kaminari tonto, ayúdanos a poner la cancha de volleyball – Dijo Kirishima golpeando al de quirk eléctrico que estaba mirando a Jirou, siendo el menos disimulado del mundo

\- Mina, aprovechemos la situación – Susurraba Hagakure a su amiga

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Susurraba la rosada

\- Mira – Dijo la invisible dirigiéndose hacia el bicolor – Todoroki ¿Nos puedes ayudar con una cosa a Mina y a mí?

\- Claro, ¿Qué ocupan?

\- ¿Nos puedes poner bronceador en la espalda? – Dijo mostrándole la botella de bronceador

Todoroki se puso nervioso, nunca había hecho algo como esto, volteo disimuladamente a ver a su novia la cual decía que si moviendo la cabeza

\- Esta bien

\- ¡Gracias! – Dijo la invisible llamando la atención de todos

Los 3 se dirigieron a la manta que Mina había puesto en la arena, las 2 chicas se acostaron y Todoroki se puso el bronceador en las manos, había decidido empezar con Hagakure, lo cual se le hizo raro ya que sentía que era inútil ponerle bronceador a alguien que era invisible

\- ¿Segura que necesitas esto? ¿Tú ves tu propia piel?

\- ¡Claro que sí! Además, es malo estar expuesto bajo el sol sin protección – Dijo la invisible defendiéndose

\- Eso es verdad, creo que ya terminé contigo – Dijo pasando a ponerle bronceador a su novia ahora

\- Esta frio Todo – Dijo la rosada

Él le pasaba todo el bronceador por la espalda, y se daba cuenta que a ella le daban muchas cosquillas, no era tan incomodo como había pensado, él no se daba cuenta, pero ella estaba disfrutando esto como nunca…

\- Ya terminé contigo también – Dijo el bicolor levantándose

Pero antes de irse le dio un beso rápido en la cabeza a la rosada sin que nadie se diera cuenta

\- Listo ¡Juguemos Volleyball! – Grito Kaminari

\- Los matare a todos – Dijo Bakugou golpeando sus puños

Los chicos se dividieron en grupos d para iniciar

Momo sonó el silbato y todo empezó

Todoroki iba en el mismo equipo que Bakugou y Kaminari, iban ganando por 2 puntos, pero en cierto punto del partido se quedaron con 6 y 6, debido a que Aoyama se fue al baño y Mineta salió para que quedaran iguales, pero…

Mineta se dirigía hacia Hagakure y Mina que estaban dormidas bajo la sombra a hacerles quien sabe que, Todoroki se dio cuenta de lo que le iba a pasar a su novia, así que brinco y golpeo el balón sacándolo de la cancha con tanta fuerza y golpeando a Mineta en la cara y este cayó al piso inconsciente

\- Hay que hacer algo con él – Dijo Momo viendo a Mineta inconsciente

\- Enterrémoslo en arena – sugirió Tsuyu

Todas las chicas (menos las dormidas) coincidieron en enterrarlo y le pusieron un balde en la cabeza

Pasaron las horas y ya habían almorzado y acabado el partido, se iban en la noche así que decidieron separarse y hacer cosas por separado

\- Mina ¿Nos acompañas por un refresco?

\- No gracias, iré a caminar un rato a la playa

\- Esta bien, ten cuidado – Dijo Uraraka

Las chicas se habían retirado y Mina fue donde estaba su novio que estaba sentado tomando un refresco, así que decidió abrazarlo por la espalda

\- Hola Mina – Dijo mientras sonreía

\- Gracias

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Las chicas me dijeron lo que hiciste con Mineta

\- A mi novia nadie la toca

\- Solo tú – Dijo ella en tono de broma

\- ¿Solo yo? – Dijo él confundido

Él sigue tomando todo muy literal, por eso las bromas no las entiende del todo

\- ¿Quieres ir a caminar? – Pregunto la rosada

\- Claro – Dijo levantándose

Ambos se dieron la mano y caminaron cerca de la orilla por unos minutos, ambos disfrutaban mucho la compañía del otro

\- Shouto

\- ¿Qué pasa? – La volteo a ver

\- Tomémonos una foto por fa – Dijo Mina sacando su celular

\- Claro

Mina puso la cámara, y tomo la foto que fue Shouto abrazándola de la cintura con la puesta de sol como fondo mientras ambos sonreían

\- ¿Cómo quedo? – Preguntaba el bicolor

\- Es perfecta – Dijo ella viendo la foto

Ambos siguieron su camino hasta volver con todos sus compañeros, fue cuando se separaron y entraron de vuelta al autobús

Esta vez todos cambiaron de asiento y ellos se sentaron juntos

Mina se había dormido en el hombro de Todoroki y este la abrazo….

Pero Hagakure lo había notado, así que empezó a dudar

\- Mierda – Dijo Momo

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Hagakure

\- Olvidamos a Mineta


	11. Relación Descubierta

La relación de Mina y Shouto seguía en total secreto para toda la clase, pero cierta persona había empezado a sospechar cuando los vio abrazados en el autobús, Hagakure

Para ella eso había sido totalmente extraño por parte de los 2, más por parte del bicolor, desde ese momento la curiosidad le agarro por saber que ocultaban esos 2, ya que nunca habían demostrado tener tanta amistad, decidió que llegaría al fondo de todo esto

\- Mina ¿Ya estas lista? – Preguntaba la invisible del otro de la puerta de la habitación de la rosada

\- Dame 1 minuto y salgo – Respondió la rosada

La invisible tuvo una idea para ver si la rosada salía más rápido, mentirle

\- Buenos días Todoroki – Invento Hagakure para ver que reacción tendría la rosada

No pasaron ni 5 segundos cuando Mina abrió la puerta con total rapidez, solo para encontrarse a su amiga en el pasillo, para suerte de Hagakure, Mina no podía ver la gran sonrisa que ella tenía en la cara

\- Creí que saldrías en 1 minuto

\- Exagere un poco, solo ocupaba agarrar mi mochila – Dijo Mina defendiéndose y moviendo la cabeza para todos lados buscando al bicolor - ¿Todoroki estuvo aquí?

\- Si, pero ya está abajo creo

Las 2 amigas bajaron al primer piso para desayunar algo antes de ir a clase, ambas decidieron agarrar unas manzanas y unas galletas porque debían irse rápido. Casi toda la clase ya se había ido a clases, aunque algunos estaban desayunando igual que ellas…

Pasaron unos minutos cuando vieron a Todoroki y a Midoriya bajando del ascensor y dirigiéndose a la cocina, estos agarraron unas botellas de agua y se retiraron del lugar, por suerte para Hagakure su amiga era algo distraída y había olvidado el comentario de donde estaba el bicolor

Una vez estaban en clases, Hagakure estaba aprovechando su quirk, ella estaba viendo a su amiga que se la pasaba volteando a ver al bicolor y este también la veía y se la pasaban sonriendo, le parecía raro que nadie más se diera cuenta. Lo que más la sorprendió fue un momento cuando Todoroki se levanto para ir al baño y este le acaricio el cabello muy disimuladamente y esta se sonrojo.

En el almuerzo ella busco en internet "¿Cómo saber que esconde tu amiga?", lo que más le llamo la atención fue un artículo que decía "Espiarla desde lejos", fue cuando se le ocurrieron varias ideas para vigilarlos a los 2

\- ¿Qué estás viendo Hagakure? – Pregunto Tsuyu

\- ¿Por qué preguntas?

\- No has tocado tu comida desde que nos sentamos – Le aclaro la ranita

\- No me di cuenta, empezare – Dijo guardando su celular y empezando a comer

La invisible tenía un montón de ideas para reunir pistas de que ocultaba su mejor amiga

Le pidió a Momo si le podía hacer una minicámara, esta le pregunto que para que la necesitaba y Hagakure solo respondió que siempre había querido una, Momo dudo, pero con gusto le hizo ese objeto a su amiga

Ya tenia el objeto para obtener pruebas, ahora ocupaba saber que pruebas podía reunir

Ese día les habían dejado tarea, le dijo a la rosada que la hicieran en su habitación, a lo cual la rosada no se negó

\- ¿Entiendes cómo hacer esto? – Preguntaba Mina mordiendo la punta de su lápiz

-Es fácil, mira se hace así

Ella le estaba explicando a su amiga que estaba usando esa camiseta gris que dijo que había "encontrado", podía ser verdad ya que conocía bien a la rosada, pero noto algo en esa camisa que llamo su atención…

\- Mina

\- ¿Qué sucede? – La volvió a ver la rosada

\- ¿Por qué esa camisa está un poco quemada aquí abajo? – Dijo sujetando la camisa

La rosada volteo a ver rápidamente, era cierto, Mina no había notado que esa camisa estaba un poco quemada, tuvo que inventar una excusa algo patética

\- No lo había notado – Dijo sonriendo y sudando - Sigamos

Hagakure no estaba segura, pero parece que había encontrado su primera pista

La siguiente noche, la clase había decidido ver una película y para eso se iban a reunir en el primer piso, habían acomodado los sillones para que quedaran todos de frente al TV

Los únicos que no estaban en la habitación eran los típicos de Bakugou y Todoroki, pero para sorpresa de casi todos este último había decidido unírseles

\- Que bien que quieras ver la película Todoroki, siéntate – Decía Iida

\- ¿Donde? – Pregunto este

\- Hay un espacio libre a la par de Ashido – Dijo Midoriya

El bicolor se sentó a la par de ella, una vez apagaron las luces y pusieron la película, casi todos se acomodaron más en el sofá, Hagakure se levantó un momento para ir al baño y fue cuando lo vio….

Mina y Shouto estaban agarrados de la mano, pero como estaban en la esquina nadie se dio cuenta

Segunda pista conseguida

Pasaron los días y a Hagakure no se le ocurrían mas ideas de como obtener pistas, ocupaba 1 pista más para poder preguntarle a su amiga que ocultaba, luego recordó el artículo que decía que la espiara…

Se le ilumino la cabeza, iba a esperar fuera de la habitación de su amiga a ver si hacia algo sospechoso durante la noche

Había pasado 2 noches fuera de la habitación de la rosada con la minicámara esperando algo, pero no sucedía nada, en la 3ra noche cuando estaba a punto de irse….

Escucho el sonido del ascensor, lo cual la dejo confundida, todos los que dormían en este piso estaban en sus habitaciones y no habían salido, fue cuando vio que quien salía del ascensor era Todoroki y vio que este se detuvo en frente de la habitación de Mina y toco la puerta

Saco la cámara y empezó a tomarle fotos, pasaron unos segundos hasta que abrió la rosada y se sorprendió de lo que veía…

Ambos se dieron un beso en los labios y se dieron un abrazo, pero lo que más la sorprendió fue que Mina lo dejo entrar y cerró la puerta, vio la cámara y vio que las fotos se veían ambos

Ya estaba lista, ya tenía las pruebas necesarias para confrontar a su amiga

\- Debería dedicarme al espionaje – Susurro Hagakure antes de volver a su habitación

Al día siguiente, estaba totalmente decidida a preguntarle a Mina, el día parecía perfecto, Todoroki dijo que tenia que ir de nuevo al hospital y si es como la última vez volvería tarde, así que Mina quedaría sola

Pasaron unos minutos desde que el bicolor se fue, la invisible se dispuso a esperar nada más

Alrededor de 15 minutos pasaron cuando reunió valor para ir donde su amiga, cuando toco la puerta de su habitación y esta abrió, no había vuelta atrás

\- Hagakure, ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Mina confundida

\- ¿Podemos hablar? – Dijo con una bolsa en sus manos

\- Claro, pasa

Ambas entraron y se sentaron en la cama

\- ¿De qué quieres hablar?

\- ¿Qué relación tienes con Todoroki? – Pregunto en seco

Sin rodeos, fue directo al grano, esa pregunta sorprendió totalmente a la rosada, la cual se puso pálida

\- Apenas hablamos – Dijo en tono nervioso - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Me estas mintiendo y lo sabes

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Decía cada vez más nerviosa

\- Bueno, para empezar que los vi abrazados en el bus cuando volvimos de la playa

\- No se de qué hablas – Dijo volteando hacia otro lado

\- Muy bien, esa camisa – Dijo señalando la camisa gris que estaba sobre una almohada – Es de Todoroki y lo sabes, es de hombre y esta quemada y el único que utiliza fuego es Todoroki

Mina no respondía y solo miraba hacia otro lado

\- Luego, cuando vimos la película en grupo, ustedes estaban sujetados de las manos

\- Era una película de miedo, estaba asustada – Dio esa excusa

\- Muy bien, no quería llegar a esto, pero no me dejas opción – Dijo metiendo las manos en la bolsa que traía

Puso frente a Mina las fotos que les había tomado hace unos días, Mina se había quedado petrificada cuando vio las fotos, de verdad no tenia palabras para su amiga que estaba de brazos cruzados

\- Mina, ¿Qué esta pasando? – Dijo en tono triste

\- ¿No le dirás a nadie?

\- Tu sabes que nunca diré nuestros secretos

Mina tomo un montón de aire en ese momento

\- Todoroki y yo somos novios

La invisible se llevo las manos a la boca en señal de sorpresa, sabía que escondían algo, pero esperaba que fueran novios

\- ¿En serio? – Dijo emocionada a lo que la rosada solo asintió - ¿Desde hace cuánto?

\- 6 meses

\- ¡¿6 MESES?! – Grito

\- No grites – Dijo tapándole la boca

\- Creí que éramos amigas – Dijo triste - ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

\- Creímos que era lo mejor, mantenerlo en secreto – Decía la rosada con la cabeza abajo

\- Somos mejores amigas Mina, si no quieres que diga nada, no lo hare

Mina la volteo a ver sonriendo y le dio un abrazo a su amiga

Pasaron las horas y Todoroki había vuelto del hospital y fue a la habitación de su novia

\- Hola Mina – Dijo mientras la abrazaba

\- Hola Shouto – Dijo devolviéndole el abrazo - ¿Cómo esta tu madre?

\- Un poco mejor, quiere conocerte

\- ¿En serio? – Dijo emocionada

\- Si, ¿Quieres ir conmigo el otro sábado?

\- Claro que si – Dijo muy feliz y dándole un beso

Todoroki se quedó abrazándola unos segundos cuando noto algo en una esquina de la habitación

\- ¿Por qué ese sombrero esta flotando? – Dijo Todoroki señalando al objeto

\- Eso, es Hagakure

\- ¿Hagakure? ¿Sabías que estaba allí?

\- Si, ya sabe que somos novios

Los 3 se sentaron en la cama y se pusieron a platicar de todo, Hagakure tenia demasiada curiosidad por saber cómo había empezado todo

\- Que romántico – Dijo la invisible con las manos en las mejillas – No se preocupen no le diré a nadie nunca

\- Gracias Hagakure – Dijo la pareja al mismo tiempo

\- Creo que querrán estar un tiempo a solas – Dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta – Así que… me iré

Dicho y hecho, la invisible dejo la habitación

\- Bueno, 1 persona lo sabe – Dijo el bicolor

\- Yo la conozco, no dirá nada, no te preocupes – Dijo mientras tocaba el pecho del bicolor a lo que este la volvió a ver - ¿En qué estábamos?

Ambos se volvieron a besar

Su relación ya no era secreta, ambos confiaban en que Hagakure no diría nada, pero nunca se sabe


	12. Halloween

Es la noche de Halloween y la academia había decidido organizar una fiesta para los estudiantes, con la única condición de que fueran disfrazados

Los alumnos de la clase 1-A se encontraban en los dormitorios disfrazándose, pero algunos disfraces eran muy curiosos

Los chicos se encontraban en el piso de abajo, mientras que las chicas estaban en la habitación de Momo porque debían maquillarse

\- ¿Bakugou? – Preguntaba Kirishima mientras veía el disfraz de su amigo

\- ¿Qué quieres? – Pregunto el rubio

\- ¿De que estas disfrazado? – Pregunto confundido

Bakugou estaba vistiendo unas sábanas blancas y un trapo rojo en la cabeza

\- Soy un musulmán – Dijo Bakugou con orgullo

Kirishima solo se golpeó la cabeza, no podía creer que su amigo se disfrazara de eso

\- ¿Y tú disfraz? – Pregunto Bakugou

\- En mi habitación, iré por el – Fue lo último que dijo el pelirrojo antes de dirigirse a su habitación

\- Lindo disfraz Ka-chan – Dijo Midoriya llegando a la sala junto con Iida

\- ¡Cállate o te exploto! – Grito este - ¿Qué mierda se supone que eres de cualquier manera?

\- Soy un hombre lobo

\- No creí que pudieras caer más bajo

El sonido del ascensor se escuchó, de este salieron Kirishima y Kaminari respectivamente disfrazados, los que estaban presentes abajo se quedaron en shock al ver 1 cosa amarilla y 1 gris saliendo del ascensor

\- ¿Qué mierda son ustedes?

\- Soy un tiburón – Dijo Kirishima

\- Y yo Pikachu – Dijo Kaminari

Ambos chocaron los 5, mientras que Bakugou se chocó la mano contra su frente

Con las chicas…

Momo estaba maquillando a Jirou mientras que Mina maquillaba a Uraraka y Hagakure ayudaba a Tsuyu

\- Lista – Dijo Mina terminando con Uraraka y dándole un espejo - ¿Qué opinas?

\- Es hermoso Mina – Dijo sonriendo mientras se miraba – Gracias

\- Tu también estas lista

\- Gracias Momo – Dijo Jirou viéndose frente al espejo de Momo – Mina ¿No le falta algo a tu disfraz?

\- No lo creo, ¿Por qué lo dices? – Pregunto la rosada

\- Toca tu cabeza

Acto seguido la rosada lo hizo, pero eso la dejo más confundida

\- No tengo nada

\- Exacto – Dijeron las 5 chicas, la rosada solo las vio más confundida – Tu sombrero

La rosada después de escuchar eso, salió rápidamente y se dirigió a su habitación

\- Si no le recordamos, se iría sin eso y nadie entendería su disfraz – Dijo Tsuyu

\- Yo ya estoy lista – Dijo Hagakure poniéndose una manta blanca encima

\- ¿Un fantasma? – Pregunto Momo

\- Es perfecto para ella – Dijo Uraraka abrazando a Hagakure

Con Mina…

Se estaba dirigiendo a su habitación, una vez dentro estuvo buscando su sombrero

\- Ahí estas – Dijo cuando lo encontró bajo un suéter y poniéndoselo – Casi te olvido – Dijo eso y salió de su habitación para volver a la de Momo, pero al llegar al ascensor…

\- ¿Shouto? – Dijo la rosada sorprendida

Todoroki no respondía, solo veía a Mina con su disfraz

\- Se suponía que sería sorpresa – Dijo Mina en un tono triste viendo hacia el suelo

Ella le dijo a Shouto que se disfrazaran, pero que no se vieran hasta que llegaran a la fiesta para adivinar de que se disfrazarían

\- Estas hermosa Mina – Fue lo primero que dijo Shouto, a lo cual Mina lo volteo a ver con una sonrisa – Mi bruja

\- No me digas así – Dijo ella en tono burlón - ¿Y tu disfraz?

\- En mi habitación, voy a vestirme y nos vemos en la fiesta

\- ¿Me dirás que es?

\- No

\- Pero me acabas de ver disfrazada, no es justo – Dijo mientras hacia un puchero

\- Fue un accidente y lo sabes – La puerta del ascensor se abrió en el piso de Shouto – Nos vemos – Dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Mina para luego entrar a su habitación

Mina se quedó sonrojada, solo volvió a la habitación de Momo

\- Todo listo – Dijo Mina en la puerta - ¿Vamos?

\- Si – Dijeron las 5

Todas bajaron y se encontraron en el primer piso, un musulmán gritándole a un tiburón, un hombre lobo hablando con un Pikachu y un payaso (Iida), la muerte (Sero) sentado en el sofá, Batman (Tokoyami) tomando una soda junto a una araña (Shoji), el resto ya se había ido

\- Lindos disfraces – Dijo Midoriya

Las chicas estaban disfrazadas como una bruja, un fantasma, una enfermera(Uraraka), una zombie(Jirou), una pirata (Tsuyu) y una policía (Momo)

Todos los estudiantes se dirigieron al salón que la academia había escogido, una vez dentro…

Todo estaba decorado con temas de terror, calaveras en esquinas y mesas de comida, arañas colgando del techo, telarañas, luces negras y naranjas

\- Sus disfraces son increíbles – Dijo una voz femenina detrás de los estudiantes – ¿Cómo los fabricaron?

Todos voltearon a ver, era Mei, la loca que pasaba creando "bebés"

\- El tuyo es de tela nada más, pero es increíble – Decía mientras miraba a Kirishima - ¡El tuyo es muy racista! Pero es increíble – Dijo volteando a ver a Bakugou y tocándole todo el cuerpo

Todos se alejaron de esa escena lo más rápido posible, sabían que Bakugou iba a hacer honor a su disfraz con la pobre chica

\- ¿Eh? – Dijeron 2 chicos que llevaban casi el mismo disfraz - ¡BRO! – Dijeron antes de darse un abrazo de hermandad y no paraban de reír

Kirishima y Tetsutetsu estaban disfrazados de tiburones, solo que Tetsutetsu era un tiburón martillo

Cada estudiante se fue por su lado, Mina estaba con Hagakure hablando mientras buscaba a su novio

\- ¿Aun no llega? – Pregunto Hagakure

\- No lo sé – Decía Mina moviendo la cabeza en todas direcciones

\- ¿Cuál es su disfraz?

\- No lo sé – Dijo con una gota en su cabeza – No me dijo – En ese momento su teléfono sonó - Me acaba de enviar un mensaje que dice que ya viene en camino, pero no sé si esta cerca

Todoroki estaba en la entrada, pero cuando estaba a punto de entrar, vio a Bakugou totalmente irritado saliendo de unos arbustos

\- Por fin la perdí, maldita loca – Dijo el rubio que luego lo volteo a ver - ¿Qué me ves Mitad y Mitad?

\- No lo sé

Ninguno dijo nada, solo se dispusieron a entrar

\- No podéis pasar – Dijo un rubio en la entrada – No tenéis buen disfraz

\- Escucha croissant no estoy de humor para esto, una loca intento violarme a mí y a mi amigo – Dijo Bakugou irritado

\- Tú si podéis entrar – Dijo señalando a Todoroki – Ve por tu chica

\- ¿Eh? – Dijo Todoroki confundido

\- Tu disfraz es muy violento, no es adecuado – Dijo el Aoyama

\- Suficiente – Bakugou se arto y sujeto a Aoyama del cuello - ¿Quieres violencia Paco Rabanne? ¿Quieres violencia? ¡Pues la encontraste! – Grito Bakugou llevándose a Aoyama a un callejón

Todoroki quedo totalmente confundido por lo que acababa de ver, no quiso perder más tiempo y se dispuso a encontrar a Mina

\- Oye guapo extraño – Decía una chica pelirroja - ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

\- No, tengo pareja

Todoroki tuvo que evitar a varias chicas en su búsqueda, la verdad nadie lo reconocía por cómo estaba vestido, camino unos segundos hasta que choco con alguien

\- Disculpa

\- Perdón fue mi… ¿Todoroki?

\- ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto el bicolor confundido

\- Soy yo – Dijo la chica levantando la sabana que tenía encima - ¿Ves? ¿Entiendes? Jajaja

\- Hola Hagakure – Dijo el bicolor con una gota en la cabeza - ¿Dónde está…?

\- Mina – La invisible lo interrumpió – Esta en el baño, está esperándote, pensó que no vendrías

\- Paso algo raro en la entrada que me detuvo

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Pregunto la invisible

\- No sé cómo explicártelo, iré a buscar a Mina

Termino de hablar con la invisible y se fue a buscar a la rosada, tenía ventaja de que ella no sabía como estaba disfrazado y planeaba sorprenderla

Como dijo Hagakure, él la vio saliendo del baño y se dirigió hacia ella

\- Hola Mina – Decía Todoroki

\- ¿Hola? ¿Te conozco? – Dijo Mina confundida

\- ¿En serio Mina?

Mina aun estaba confundida, él se le ocurrió una forma de que lo reconociera, la tomo de los brazos y le dio un suave beso en los labios, ella se sorprendió y abrió los ojos como platos

\- ¿Shouto? – Dijo ella en voz suave

\- Al fin lo descubriste – Dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa - ¿Te gusta mi disfraz?

\- ¡Claro que sí! – Decía mirándolo de pies a cabeza, pasaron unos segundos y se acercó a su oído – Me encantan los vampiros

\- Hoy podremos pasarla juntos toda la fiesta

\- Nos descubrirán – Dijo la rosada en tono preocupado

\- No lo creo, pase en medio de todos y ninguno me reconoció – Le dijo en voz baja

\- Y… - Dijo ella acomodándose su sombrero de una forma diferente – Así no me verán la cara, tenemos más suerte porque las luces son negras y naranjas – Dijo mientras le daba un abrazo

Todoroki se lo devolvió, ambos decidieron pasar a lo que era como la pista de baile, aprovecharon que pusieron una canción lenta y se pusieron a bailar pegados

\- Esto me gusta mucho – Dijo ella poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de él

\- A mí también – Dijo él poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de ella – Te dije que estaríamos bien

\- Y parece que no somos los únicos que la pasan bien – Dijo Mina viendo a sus compañeros que bailaban, acto seguido Shouto también volteo a verlos…

Uraraka y Midoriya bailaban juntos, Kaminari y Jirou también, parecía raro, pero Bakugou estaba bailando con Momo, Tsuyu estaba bailando con Iida y Hagakure no se veía por ningún lado

Estuvieron así durante unos minutos, hasta que cambiaron la canción a una un poco más movida, todos se separaron y ellos se fueron a una esquina

\- Eso fue lindo – Dijo Mina sonrojada – Repitámoslo

\- Cuando quieras – Dijo él sonriendo

Pasaron unas horas y ellos seguían juntos, ya sea abrazándose, bailando y dándose alguno que otro beso, el tiempo se hacia corto cuando estaban juntos que apenas se dieron cuenta que ya muchos alumnos se estaban retirando

\- Mina, creo que ya debemos irnos – Dijo Shouto

\- Si, lo mejor seria que… - No pudo terminar porque recibió un mensaje – Las chicas me están esperando. ¿Qué…?

\- Ve con ellas

\- ¿Seguro? – Decía ella algo preocupada por él - ¿Volverás solo?

\- No te preocupes por mí, ve

Mina antes de irse le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla y se reunió afuera con las chicas

\- Mina llego, podemos irnos – Dijo Jirou

Todas las chicas se fueron, pero claro, la conversación era inevitable

\- ¿Cómo es bailar con Bakugou? – Decía Jirou

\- Es raro, pero él puede ser tolerable en ese aspecto – Decía Momo – Hablando de eso, Mina ¿Quién era el chico con el que estuviste toda la noche?

\- Era un vampiro muy lindo – Dijo Tsuyu

\- Dinos – Dijeron todas al mismo tiempo

\- Él es… - Todas le prestaban mucha atención – Alguien muy importante para mí – Dijo eso para luego sonrojarse – Y lo quiero mucho

\- Awww – Dijeron todas

**FELIZ HALLOWEEN **


	13. Conociendo a Rei

Era sábado en la mañana, Mina se estaba preparando para ir a conocer a la madre de Shoto, estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía la situación por la cual estaba ahí y sabía que no era conveniente preguntar, pero eso no le quitaba el nerviosismo más bien todo lo contrario

Paso varios minutos probándose distintos atuendos, desde algunos muy llamativos hasta otros demasiado casuales, al final decidió ponerse una camisa blanca con rayas negras, una chaqueta azul junto a un pantalón azul y se puso un collar negro alrededor del cuello

\- Estoy lista – Decía nerviosa mientras se veía frente al espejo

En eso alguien toco a su puerta, estaba casi segura de quien era

\- Contraseña – Dijo Mina a la persona

\- No tenemos contraseña Mina – Dijo Shoto del otro lado de la puerta

\- Correcto – Dijo mientras abría la puerta y metía a Shoto a la habitación - ¿Me veo linda? -Decía con pena

\- Siempre, ¿Vamos? – Decía extendiéndole la mano, a lo cual Mina la sujeto y se dispusieron a salir de la casa

No tuvieron problema al salir ya que casi todos sus amigos habían salido

Caminaron un rato hasta que llegaron al hospital, una vez al frente Mina se quedo congelada

\- ¿Qué sucede Mina? – Preguntaba Todoroki preocupado

\- De verdad quiero agradarle a tu madre Shoto – Decía con tono triste y mirando hacia abajo – Pero no sé si lo hare bien

\- Claro que lo harás – Decía Shoto sujetándole la barbilla y mirándola a los ojos –No te preocupes, solo se tu misma

Mina solo sonrió y le dio un abrazo a su novio antes de entrar al hospital, lo primero que hicieron fue ir a la recepción para después dirigirse a la habitación de Rei Todoroki, cada paso que daban ponía a Mina más nerviosa, fue cuando se detuvieron frente a una puerta blanca, Shoto golpeo la puerta esperando respuesta y lo primero que oyeron fue un gentil "Adelante"

\- Espera aquí Mina ¿De acuerdo? – Le dijo Shoto

\- Claro – Dijo Mina sonriendo

\- Yo te aviso cuando entrar

Shoto entro y se dirigió hacia su madre y le dio un abrazo

\- ¿Cómo te sientes mamá?

\- Muy bien – Dijo la mujer de pelo blanco

\- ¿Puedes levantarte un momento?

\- Si, pero ¿Por qué? – Rei lo miraba confundido

\- Hay alguien que quiero presentarte – Decía con una sonrisa

\- ¿Acaso es...? – Preguntaba la madre con una sonrisa

\- Si, es ella

Con esas palabras, Rei se levanto con cuidado de la cama con ayuda de Shoto y este le dijo a Mina que ya podía entrar, lo cual la chica rosada hizo con una gran sonrisa en su cara

\- Hola – Decía Mina con mucha pena

\- Ven – Dijo Shoto sujetándola de la mano y acercándola más – Déjenme presentarlas; Mina ella es mi mamá, mamá ella es mi Mina

Pasaron unos segundos para que Todoroki se diera cuenta de lo que acababa de decir

\- Esperen, eso no era lo que…

\- Hola, soy su Mina – Dijo Mina poniéndose al frente de Rei

\- Mucho gusto Mina – Dijo Rei en tono gentil – Shoto me ha contado muchas cosas sobre ti – Decía con una sonrisa

Mina volteo a ver a Shoto que estaba apenado, mientras que la sonrisa de ella no se iba por nada del mundo

\- Voy por agua, las dejare para que se conozcan – Dijo Todoroki aun apenado por lo que acababa de decir y saliendo de la habitación

Las 2 mujeres se sentaron en el borde de la cama y se pusieron a hablar para conocerse, sin tocar el tema de porque Rei estaba allí, poco a poco Rei se daba cuenta porque su hijo cada vez mencionaba a Mina tenía una gran sonrisa y se le iluminaban los ojos, ella era simplemente un encanto

\- Eres una gran persona Mina – Dijo Rei dándole una sonrisa a la chica – Me alegra mucho que Shoto encontrara a alguien como tú

\- ¿En serio? – Dijo la chica de cuernos poniendo una sonrisa que crecía cada vez más

\- Claro, desde hace tiempo que Shoto no sonreía mucho pero cuando comenzó a contarme de ti, su sonrisa siempre estaba presente y ya veo el porque

Mina se estaba sonrojando cada vez más por las palabras de la madre de Todoroki, no sabía todo lo que ella había influenciado a Shoto

\- ¿Interrumpo? – Decía Shoto entrando con una bandeja en sus manos

\- No, tranquilo hijo ¿Qué traes ahí? – Preguntaba Rei

\- Un poco de comida, creí que tendrían hambre

Todoroki había traído unos jugos con unas galletas, un poco de fruta y algo de gelatina, los 3 se dispusieron a comer

Tras unos minutos de comer y seguir hablando, el tiempo de visita había terminado y una enfermera les fue a avisar de manera amable que ya debían retirarse

\- Es una pena que ya deban irse, disfrute mucho de esta visita – Dijo la mujer pelo blanco – Ojala puedas venir la próxima vez Mina

\- Con gusto lo haré – Dijo la peli rosada con una sonrisa

\- Adiós mamá – Dijo Shoto mientras le daba un abrazo a su madre - Cuídate

Después de esa hermosa visita, la joven pareja se retiro de la habitación

\- Le agradaste Mina – Decía Shoto rodeándola con su brazo

\- Lo sé – Dijo Mina dejándose abrazar por Shoto y pegándose más a él

Cuando salieron se dieron cuenta de que no era tan tarde y aun tenían suficiente tiempo para ir a otro lugar

\- Vamos – Dijo él sujetando la mano de su novia

Mina estaba confundida, pero aun así siguió a Todoroki

Caminaron hasta llegar a un centro comercial, Shoto sabía que hay una cosa que no había hecho con Mina como pareja, ir al cine

\- ¿Cuál quieres ver? – Preguntaba Todoroki a Mina mientras miraban la lista de películas del cine

\- ¿Puedo elegirla? – Preguntaba la chica de cuernos ilusionada, era la oportunidad perfecta para estar a solas con su novio en público – Esta – Dijo mientras señalaba la pantalla

Había escogido una romántica, Shoto ya se lo esperaba así que no estaba sorprendido de la elección, solo compro las entradas para luego ir por algo de comer

\- Shoto, me estas malcriando – Decía Mina con un puchero

\- ¿No te gusta? – Preguntaba él confundido

\- No lo sé – Dijo ella con una gota en la cabeza

Todoroki se quedo confundido, pero aun así compro la comida y entraron a la sala de cine

Tuvieron suerte de que les habían tocado unos asientos que estaban muy atrás, así que no habría problemas si alguien los veía

Una vez se sentaron a disfrutar la película, Mina se acostó casi en el cuello de Todoroki

\- Que rico huele – Susurraba la rosada

Ella estaba oliendo el perfume de Todoroki, si supiera cual era ya sabía que regalarle

Mientras que por el lado de Todoroki estaba acariciándole el cabello y dándole algún beso en la cabeza, eso sí, ninguno dejaba de ver la película


	14. Navidad

La clase estaba organizando una pequeña fiesta de navidad, algunos estaban adornando el primer piso mientras que algunos estaban comprando el regalo de su amigo invisible, Mina tiene que darle un regalo a Jirou y Shoto a Sero, sin embargo ellos también se darían regalos entre si

Mina estaba adornando con Uraraka y Tsuyu, se quedo confundida cuando vio que ellas pusieron unas hojas en el techo

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto la rosada

\- Muérdago – Dijeron ambas

Mina se quedo pensativa, no tenía idea de que era

\- ¿No sabes para qué sirve? – Pregunto Uraraka a lo cual Mina sacudió la cabeza en señal de negación – Es simple, las 2 personas que estén debajo de este se tienen que besar

Eso le dio una idea a la rosada

\- ¿Dónde los conseguiste?

\- Hagakure y yo fuimos a una tienda cerca de aquí

Con escuchar eso, Mina se dirigió con su amiga invisible que se encontraba poniendo unas luces de colores

\- Ven conmigo – Dijo Mina sujetando del brazo a su amiga y sacándola de la casa

\- ¿Para qué me necesitas?

\- Ocupo que me lleves a donde compraron el muérdago

Las 2 chicas se dirigieron rumbo a la tienda

Mientras que con Todoroki…

Estaba en su casa, tenía la cara contra la mesa, no tenía idea de que comprarle a Mina

\- ¿Sigues sufriendo por lo del regalo? - Pregunto su hermana entrando a la habitación

No hubo respuesta por parte del bicolor

-Yo puedo ayudarte con eso – Dijo Fuyumi sentándose junto a él

Shoto levanto la cabeza, mientras veía como su hermana agarraba un cuaderno para escribir

\- Ropa tal vez

\- No, ella y sus amigas salen casi cada fin de semana a comprar ropa

\- Esta bien, eso no – Dijo la de pelo blanco escribiendo en el cuaderno – ¿Qué te parece maquillaje?

\- Yo no sé nada de eso

\- Bueno, eso tampoco – Dijo mientras escribía de nuevo – ¿Joyería?

Shoto se quedo pensando tras escuchar eso

\- No es mala idea…

\- ¿Pero?

\- Siento que no es suficiente, Mina significa mucho para mí Fuyumi, quiero demostrárselo con algo que la sorprenda

Ambos se quedaron pensando por varios minutos

\- Lo tengo - Dijo el bicolor

\- ¿Qué es? – Pregunto Fuyumi emocionada

\- Trae tu laptop y la tarjeta de crédito del viejo

Fuyumi se quedo confundida pero rápidamente trajo las 2 cosas que pidió su hermano

EN LA NOCHE

Todos los estudiantes estaban festejando y comiendo, dentro de pronto iban a abrir los regalos

Mina estaba con las algunas de las chicas en el sofá, querían ver quienes serian los 2 primeros que se pondrían debajo del muérdago, mientras que Shoto estaba sentado en una silla sin moverse

\- Ustedes 2 no se muevan – Dijo Uraraka señalando a 2 personas que se pusieron debajo del muérdago, su voz llamo la atención de casi todos alrededor – Están bajo el muérdago, ya saben que significa

\- Beso, beso, beso, beso - Decían todos alrededor

Las 2 personas se estaban incomodando, pero ellos se lo ganaron cuando se pusieron justo ahí

\- Bésalo Jirou – Gritaban Mina y Uraraka

\- Pika-Pika – Gritaban Sero y Kirishima que no paraban de reír, lo cual hizo a casi todos reír también

Los gritos aumentaron cuando Kaminari beso la mejilla de la chica audífono

Mina volteo a ver a su novio que estaba todavía sentado en la silla, ambos se sonrieron y ella le hizo una señal de que lo siguiera hacia afuera, aprovecharon que todos se encontraban molestando a Kaminari adentro

\- Quería que esos fuéramos nosotros Shoto – Dijo la rosada mientras abrazaba al bicolor

\- Podemos hacerlo, aquí afuera

Con ese comentario la rosada se puso de puntillas con la intención de besar a su novio

Pero en ese momento se escucho la voz de Iida diciendo que ya iban a abrir los regalos y tuvieron que separarse

\- Volvamos Mina, luego lo haremos

"Claro que lo haremos" Pensó la rosada, ella le tenía una sorpresa reservada

La pareja volvió sin que nadie se diera cuenta y se reunieron junto a sus amigos a abrir los regalos, los cuales fueron:

Mina recibió un nuevo vestido que le regalo Momo, Todoroki recibió un reloj que le dio Kirishima, Bakugou recibió una caja con pelotas para el control de la ira que le dio Jirou, Midoriya recibió proteína que le dio Kaminari, Hagakure recibió peluches que le dio Iida, Jirou recibió una bufanda que Mina le dio, Kirishima recibió tinte para el cabello que le dio Mineta, Tokoyami recibió una capa negra que le dio Shoto, hasta Aizawa recibió un gran regalo que todos le dieron el cual fue un nuevo saco de dormir

Una vez se repartieron todos los regalos, se limpio y todos volvieron a sus habitaciones, excepto Shoto que salió con una bolsa en sus manos directo a la habitación de su novia, la cual lo recibió poniéndole una venda en los ojos

\- ¿Y esto para qué? - Dijo el bicolor confundido

\- Para que no veas la sorpresa que te tengo

Ambos entraron y Mina lo guio hasta la cama, una vez se sentaron ella le quito la venda e intercambiaron los regalos que tenían para el otro

Shoto era el primero en abrirlo, recibió una camisa y un suéter cuyos diseños eran manchados

\- ¿Te gustan? – Pregunto Mina mirándolo con emoción

\- Mucho, gracias Mina – Dijo Shoto dándole un beso en la mejilla

Era el turno de Mina, en la bolsa se encontraban 2 cajas pequeñas, escogió la más pequeña primero y la abrió

\- Es hermosa Shoto – Dijo Mina dándole un abrazo a Shoto

Shoto le regalo una pulsera de oro con las iniciales "S&M", segundos después Mina abrió la otra caja y vio el contenido y abrió los ojos como platos

\- ¡AHHHHHHH! - Grito Mina

\- Tomare eso como un "me gusta" – Dijo Shoto con una gota en su cabeza

\- ¡BOLETOS PARA PARIS! – Grito Mina abrazando y besando la cara de Shoto repetidas veces – ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡ERES EL MEJOR NOVIO! ¿Cuándo nos vamos? – Pregunto emocionada

\- Cuando terminemos el primer año

Mina no pudo contener la emoción y volvió a abrazarlo con más fuerza, haciendo que ambos cayeran en la cama, fue cuando Shoto noto algo en el techo

\- ¿Qué tienes en el techo?

\- Muérdago – Dijo Mina sonriendo – Esa es la sorpresa

Mina había puesto muérdago en TODO el techo de su habitación, Shoto volvió a verla mientras seguía sonriendo

\- Sabes que te besaría con o sin muérdago

\- Lo sé, pero – Decía acercando su rostro más al de Shoto – Ahora no importa en qué parte de la habitación estemos, es lo único que haremos

Shoto le sonrió en ese momento para luego besarla, Mina agarro una cobija para cubrirlos mientras se besaron durante toda la noche

**FELIZ NAVIDAD**


	15. El Cumpleaños de Shoto

La clase estaba realizando una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa para Todoroki, cada uno de los estudiantes tenia algo diferente que hacer: Sato se encargaba de hornear el pastel, Momo y Jirou se encargarían de hacer las decoraciones, Midoriya e Iida tenían que mantenerlo distraído haciendo que él diera vueltas con ellos por toda la ciudad, Bakugou-Kirishima-Kaminari y Sero se encargarían de las bebidas, el resto ayudaría en lo que pudieran

Pero con Mina...

La rosada estaba en su habitación, tumbada en su cama con la cara en la almohada, no tenia ningún regalo para su novio, el cumpleaños de Shoto al quedar tan cerca con la navidad; Mina gasto su dinero en el regalo navideño de Shoto.

Estuvo un buen rato así, hasta que alguien abrió la puerta

\- ¿Mina?

Ella no respondía

\- ¿Que te sucede?

\- Soy una pésima novia Hagakure

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? - Pregunto la invisible preocupada

\- Le estamos haciendo una fiesta a Shoto, y yo no tengo regalo para él, soy su novia, debería ser la primera en tenerlo o haber propuesto la idea de la fiesta

Los de la idea de la fiesta fueron Midoriya y Tsuyu

\- No digas eso, yo te ayudare a hacer algo para él

La rosada levanto la cabeza

\- Tengo una idea, pero no sé si aún tienes eso

\- ¿Que cosa?

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que usamos en el festival deportivo?

Con Shoto...

Llevaban dando vueltas por casi 2 horas, ellos solo debían recibir un mensaje de alguno que les dijera que ya podían venir

\- ¿Para que vinimos aquí en primer lugar? - Pregunto el bicolor

\- Para comprar algo - Respondió Midoriya

\- Pero estamos en una tienda de ropa de mujer, ¿Por qué entramos?

\- Para un regalo para mi madre - Respondió Iida nervioso - Su cumpleaños es la próxima semana - Mintió

"Cumpleaños" Fue el único pensamiento de Shoto, ninguno de sus compañeros le había dicho nada por su cumpleaños, los únicos fueron sus padres, su hermana, su hermano Natsuo y un número desconocido; el cual Shoto asumió que fue equivocado

Ni siquiera Mina le dijo algo

"Supongo que todos lo olvidaron" pensó Shoto mientras suspiraba

Midoriya e Iida notaron que Todoroki tenia la mirada baja y algo triste, y ellos aun no recibían ningún mensaje

\- Oigan, ¿Tienen hambre? - Pregunto Iida a lo cual ambos asintieron - Conozco un buen lugar cerca de aquí

Los 3 se fueron a un restaurante cercano, aprovecharon un momento que el bicolor se levanto para ir al baño para llamar a las chicas

\- ¿Ya tienen todo listo? - Preguntaba Iida

\- Hablando de eso, ocupamos que lo distraigan un poco más - Dijo Momo

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Tuvimos un pequeño problema, Bakugou y Tsuyu se pusieron a pelear y destruyeron el pastel que ya estaba listo, ocupamos una hora y media más

\- Esta bien, tengo una idea

La llamada acabo

\- Midoriya, vamos a comer y tomar un tren al otro lado de la ciudad, no preguntes solo confía en mi

Cuando Shoto volvió ordenaron y comieron, cuando terminaron fueron a la estación de tren y tomaron el que iría más lejos

En el tren el bicolor se durmió

\- Iida ¿Le dijiste algo a Todoroki por su cumpleaños?

\- No ¿Y tú?

\- Tampoco, creo que nadie le ha dicho nada

En la Casa...

Mandaron a Bakugou y Tsuyu a sus habitaciones para que pensaran en lo que hicieron

En la habitación de Mina...

Ella tenia su "regalo" pero era algo que le daba mucha vergüenza

\- ¿Crees que le guste?

\- Por favor Mina, es perfecto, él te adora así que no hay problema, vayamos a ayudar con la fiesta

La invisible y la rosada bajaron a ayudar, volvieron a hacer el pastel que quedo incluso mejor que el primero

Ya estaba todo listo, solo faltaba que llegara Shoto

\- Iida, ya esta todo listo, tráiganlo - Decía Momo hablando por teléfono - Muy bien, duraran un rato, pero ya están en camino

Kirishima y Kaminari estaban apunto de agarrar un pedazo de pastel, pero unos audífonos los detuvieron

\- Aun no idiotas, hasta que llegue Todoroki

Con Shoto...

Él estaba deprimido, esperaba que con todos los amigos que hizo e incluso su novia, alguno diría algo, pero nadie lo había hecho en todo el día y ya estaba anocheciendo

\- Gracias por venir con nosotros Todoroki - Dijo Midoriya

\- No hay de que, para eso están los amigos - Dijo él en tono triste

Faltaba poco para llegar a la casa

Desde lejos se podía ver que todas las luces estaban apagados

\- Parece que no hay nadie - Dijo Todoroki

Al abrir la puerta...

\- ¡SORPRESA! - Gritaron todos

Ese susto casi hace que el pelo de Shoto se volviera totalmente blanco, todos aparecieron frente a él

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- Una fiesta para ti Todoroki - Dijo Mina sonriendo

Shoto le sonrió de vuelta y entro a la casa, en donde todos le dieron un abrazo

\- Feliz Cumpleaños - Dijo Mina abrazándolo también - No pienses que lo olvide, solo que no podíamos decirte nada para sorprenderte - Le susurraba al oído

\- Gracias Mina - Dijo abrazándola más fuerte

El resto de la fiesta fue...

\- Salud Todoroki - Decía Kaminari con una soda en su mano

Ambos chocaron las latas en señal de amistad

\- Apaga las velas y pide un deseo - Decía Midoriya

Al momento de apagar las velas, Shoto volteo a ver a todos a su alrededor, sobretodo a Mina y pensó: "Ya tengo todo lo que podría desear", simplemente las apago y todos festejaron, luego lo cortaron

\- Que bueno esta el pastel - Dijo el bicolor comiendo un pedazo

\- Que bueno que te gusta, fue el segundo que hicimos - Dijo Momo con una gota de sudor viendo a Tsuyu y Bakugou

Tras limpiar todo, Mina le envió un mensaje a Shoto para que fuera a su habitación, lo cual Shoto hizo. Una vez llego, Mina le dio un rápido beso en los labios y lo metió a su habitación

\- Voy a darte tu regalo, pero antes quiero preguntarte algo

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Te gustan las porristas?

Todoroki quedo confundido, hasta que Mina se quito el abrigo que tenia dejando al descubierto el uniforme de porrista que había usado en el festival, Todoroki no había visto a Mina usarlo en aquel momento, pero ahora estaba demasiado sonrojado solo con verla

\- Creo que si te gusto - Dijo Mina acercándose más a él

Ella lo volvió a besar más tiernamente que antes mientras se sentaba en su regazo y lo rodeaba con sus brazos

\- Estas hermosa Mina

\- Gracias Shoto - Decía la rosada volviéndolo a besar - La verdad tenia un poco de vergüenza usarlo, pero al ver tu reacción se que valió la pena

\- No importa si usas esto o no, contigo a mi lado es suficiente para que sea el mejor cumpleaños

Esas palabras hicieron que Mina lo abrazara con mucha más fuerza que antes

\- Feliz Cumpleaños


	16. Examen Final

\- Silencio - Dijo Aizawa frente a todos - Tengo los resultados de sus exámenes, y vaya que algunos me decepcionan

El héroe que pasaba mucho tiempo en su saco de dormir iba dando los exámenes a cada uno de los estudiantes, cuando llego a Mina, ella vio su nota y agacho la cabeza en señal de decepción, cosa que Shoto noto

A él se lo dieron y vio que saco 8.2 de 10, ¿Cuanto habría sacado Mina?

El resto de la clase siguió con normalidad, hasta que sonó el timbre de salida, pero...

\- Ashido, Kaminari, Kirishima y Sero necesito que se queden un momento - Dijo Aizawa - El resto puede retirarse

Todos salieron, Shoto vio que la mirada de Mina estaba baja, ¿Tan mal le había ido en el examen?

Shoto siguió su camino, pero le iba a preguntar a la rosada que estaba pasando cuando llegara a los dormitorios

Con Mina...

\- Sus notas me han decepcionado mucho, no importa si sus habilidades son las mejores, si descuidan sus estudios no podrán pasar el año - Los regañaba Aizawa - Por suerte aún tienen una última oportunidad para aprobar el año, el último examen, pero tendrán que sacar una muy buena nota cada uno...

Mina al escuchar cuanto debía sacar casi se le salen los ojos por abrirlos tanto, después de eso, salio del salón y se fue directo a los dormitorios sin decir una palabra...

En los dormitorios estaban casi todos estaban en el primer piso, estaban viendo TV y jugando naipes mientras apostaban dinero

Shoto estaba en el sofá leyendo un libro, todos estaban en sus asuntos cuando los citados por Aizawa abrieron la puerta y ellos los rodearon

\- ¿Que fue lo que paso? - Pregunto Iida

\- Solo que tenemos que sacar una nota muy buena en el último examen o reprobaremos el año

Shoto al escuchar eso, volteo a ver a Mina la cual no dijo nada y se fue a su habitación

\- Ve con ella - Le susurro alguien detrás

\- ¿Qué? - Pregunto el bicolor

\- Ella necesita que alguien la apoye y la ayude, ¿Quién mejor que su novio?

\- Gracias Hagakure

Después de escuchar el consejo de la chica invisible, Shoto se dirigió disimuladamente al cuarto de la rosada, una vez frente a la puerta, la golpeo

\- Mina ¿Puedo pasar?

La puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver a una Mina totalmente deprimida

Mina le tomo la mano y lo metió a la habitación

\- Mina dime que...

\- No voy a poder

\- ¿Qué?

\- El último examen, el profesor me dijo que necesito por lo menos un 9 para poder aprobar

\- ¿Cuanto sacaste en el...?

\- 3.1 - Dijo deprimida y bajando la cabeza - Yo sé que no...

Shoto la abrazo

\- Yo sé que tú puedes Mina - Dijo sin soltarla - Yo te ayudaré

\- ¿En serio? - Pregunto Mina sorprendida

\- Por supuesto, mañana mismo empezaremos a estudiar

La rosada empezó a besarle toda la cara al Shoto al mismo tiempo que le decía "Gracias"

Al día siguiente...

Shoto llevo sus cuadernos para estudiar con Mina, ella lo recibió con un abrazo y se sentaron en el suelo...

\- Empecemos con...

\- ¿Tienes hambre? - Pregunto la rosada

\- ¿Qué?

\- Es bueno comer mientras estudias, ¿Quieres algo de la cocina?

\- No gracias, creo que...

\- Ya vuelvo

Mina se levanto y se fue a la cocina, Shoto se quedo esperando a que ella volviera, tras unos minutos ella volvió con unas galletas en sus manos

\- Estoy lista

\- Muy bien - Dijo el bicolor sujetando su libro - Empecemos con...

Mina se levanto de nuevo y se paro frente a su espejo

\- ¿Ahora qué haces?

\- Me acomodo el cabello, no se ve muy lindo

"Ya entiendo porque tienes esas notas" Pensaba Shoto

Él quería ayudar a Mina, pero parecía una niña que usaba cualquier excusa para no estudiar

\- Mina, siéntate y estudia

La rosada confundida obedeció

Pero tras unos minutos, acerco su rostro al de Shoto para darle un beso, pero Shoto le puso la mano en la cara

\- ¿Qué haces? - Pregunto Mina confundida - ¿Por qué no me besaste?

\- No te besare hasta que estudiemos

\- ¡¿EHHH?!

\- Me oíste - Dijo Shoto serio

\- De hecho, hasta que estudiemos tampoco te abrazare

\- ¡ERES MUY CRUEL SHOTO!

\- No, soy justo, necesitas estudiar y sin distracciones

\- ¡ERES MALO, YO QUIERO HACERLO!

\- Te propongo algo

Mina se calmo y lo vio directamente

\- Si logras aprobar este examen con la nota que necesitas, haré lo que tú quieras

\- ¡¿LO QUE YO QUIERA?! - Pregunto Mina emocionada

\- Lo que tú quieras

Los ojos de Mina se iluminaron, y sus pupilas parecían estrellas

"Creo que me excedí" Pensaba Shoto al ver la reacción de Mina, la cual se puso a leer automáticamente

De a poco Mina se acercaba a Shoto, ella empezó a hacerle cosquillas en la palma de la mano

A lo cual Shoto le sujeto la mano, y Mina sonrió

\- Por lo menos esto te ayudara a concentrarte

Ambos siguieron estudiando sin interrupciones, de vez en cuando Shoto le iba haciendo preguntas, las cuales Mina respondía sin error

\- ¿Crees que aprobare? - Preguntaba Mina

\- Si respondes tan bien como ahora, lo harás

Estuvieron estudiando casi todos los días hasta que llegara el día del examen

\- Mina, vamos - Decía Shoto esperándola fuera de la habitación, rápidamente ella abrió - ¿Lista?

Mina lo beso en los labios

\- Totalmente

\- Vamos

Ambos salieron y se fueron al examen

Todos sus amigos estaban reunidos, estudiando o repasando la materia, algunos ya sabían que aprobarían sin importar el resultado, otros pocos no, y en este grupo estaba Mina, pero Shoto confiaba en que ella aprobaría

\- Siéntense - Dijo Aizawa - No quiero asustarlos, pero si algunos no aprueban el examen, reprobaran el año. Sin presiones, empiecen

Después de ese discurso "motivacional" todos empezaron, Shoto estaba viendo a Mina realizar el examen, ella iba respondiendo todo con rapidez y con una sonrisa en su cara, parece que le iba bien, pero él también tenía que concentrarse en su examen

Con el paso del tiempo, cuando un estudiante terminaba el examen iba saliendo del salón

"Esto lo estudie con Shoto, sé las respuestas" Pensaba la rosada feliz

Al momento de que Shoto saliera volteo a ver a Mina y ella le sonrió, le estaba yendo de maravilla

Tras unos 25 minutos después, Mina termino y se lo entrego al profesor

Salio del salón con una sonrisa, y se reunió detrás de los casilleros con Shoto

\- ¿Como te fue?

\- Muy bien

\- ¿Segura?

\- Totalmente - Dijo Mina mientras lo abrazaba - Gracias

Pasaron los días y los exámenes ya estaban revisados, Aizawa como costumbre los entregaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, cuando se lo dio a Mina

\- ¡AHHHHHH! - Grito la rosada

Todos la voltearon a ver, Shoto se preocupo hasta que...

\- ¡9.4! - Gritaba feliz

Mina empezó a bailar de la felicidad

\- Ashido, siéntate - Dijo Aizawa viéndola fijamente

Ella obedeció, volteo a ver a Shoto el cual le sonreía muy feliz

Al finalizar las clases, todos celebraban que habían logrado pasar a segundo año

Shoto y Mina estaban en medio de la cena de festejo, y se retiraron al cuarto del bicolor

\- Sabía que podías Mina - Dijo Shoto viéndola a los ojos

\- Gracias, ¿Puedo reclamar mi premio?

\- Cl-Claro

\- Quítate la camisa

\- ¿Qué? - Pregunto Todoroki sonrojado y sorprendido - ¿Por qué?

\- Mi premio es que ahora cada vez que durmamos juntos, lo harás sin camisa - Dijo la rosada sonriendo

\- Es justo, aprobaste y yo lo prometí

Acto seguido Shoto se quito la camisa y Mina lo abrazo

\- Estamos en segundo año Shoto

\- Nueva etapa Mina - Dijo el bicolor besando la cabeza de Mina

¿Qué les esperara en su segundo año en UA?


	17. París

\- ¿Cual crees que debería llevar? - Decía Mina sosteniendo 2 chaquetas

\- La negra - Dijo Hagakure

Hagakure estaba ayudando a escoger la ropa que llevaría Mina para su semana en París con Shoto, ella ya tenía listas 3 maletas

\- ¿Estas nerviosa?

\- Un poco, nunca he volado en mi vida

\- No me refiero a eso

Mina se sonrojo

\- Tú, Todoroki, París, solos, toda una semana ¿Qué más puedes pedir? - Dijo la invisible tirándose en la cama de Mina

\- ¡No lo digas así! - Mina empezó a golpear a Hagakure con una almohada

Con Shoto...

Él también estaba preparando sus cosas, solo llevaría una maleta pequeña

\- Con esto será suficiente, veamos - Decía mientras sacaba una hoja de su pantalón, era una lista con todos los recordatorios para su viaje - Equipaje: LISTO, el vuelo sale a las 04:30 a.m., ya confirme la reservación en el hotel y restaurantes, creo que esto es todo

Volteo a ver a su reloj despertador el cual marcaba las 06:38 p.m.

\- En 2 horas debería dormirme, mejor voy a comer algo

Casi no había nadie, muchos de sus compañeros se habían ido con sus familias, y los pocos que quedaban aún no se irían, en su camino a la cocina se encontró con Tsuyu y Kaminari

\- Hola Todoroki - Dijeron ambos

\- Hola - Dijo este abriendo el refrigerador - ¿Se quedaran aquí todas las vacaciones?

\- Yo en 2 semanas iré con mis padres y hermanos a las aguas termales - Dijo la chica rana

\- Yo el sábado iré con Jirou a comer ¿Y tú?

\- Mañana me iré con Mi...

\- ¿Mi...? - Tsuyu

\- Mis hermanos a un viaje a Europa

\- Que suerte tienen algunos - Kaminari en pose dramática

\- Buenas noches - Dijo agarrando una soda y una pizza congelada y se las llevaba a su habitación

Con Mina...

\- ¿Me traerás un recuerdo?

\- ¿De mis vacaciones románticas? ¡Claro que sí! - Grito la rosada

\- ¿A qué hora debes irte? - Pregunto la invisible

\- Lo olvidé - Dijo ella con una gota en su cabeza - Dormiré con Shoto así que él me lo dirá

\- Lo dices como si fuera algo tan normal

\- ¿Qué? Hemos dormido juntos desde antes de ser novios

\- ¡¿EH?!

\- Eso sonó mal

Tras pasar casi 2 horas, ella se fue a la habitación del bicolor el cual estaba casi dormido, ella se metió en su cama y lo despertó

\- Hola - Dijo ella sonriendo

\- Hola - Él la beso - Hay que despertarnos temprano así que hay que dormir ya

\- ¿A qué hora?

\- Hay que estar en el aeropuerto a las 2

A Mina casi se le salen los ojos al escuchar eso, pero entendía porque

\- Buenas noches - Fue lo último que el le dijo antes de que ambos cayeran dormidos

En el Aeropuerto...

Ambos habían pasado sin problemas todos los procedimientos y estaban esperando poder abordar el avión

\- Ya sabía que esto pasaría - Decía el bicolor que tenía a Mina dormida en su hombro

Él fue el que menos durmió, se despertó 1 hora antes de lo que le dijo a Mina para poder ducharse, llamar el taxi, poder hacer el desayuno de él y el de Mina, y darle tiempo a Mina de que se duchara

\- Mina despierta

\- ¿Uh? - Bostezo

\- Ya hay que subir al avión, vamos - Agarro las maletas y se dirigieron a la puerta de entrada

\- Pero, ¿Por qué vamos por esta puerta?

\- Vamos en primera clase Mina

Los ojos de Mina se abrieron y abrazo a Shoto

En el avión, Mina se sentó en el asiento a la par de la ventana y Shoto en la orilla

Él notaba que Mina estaba muy agitada y sus manos no dejaba de temblar

\- ¿Es tu primera vez volando?

\- S-Sí

\- Tranquila, yo estoy aquí contigo

El avión despego y Mina cerro los ojos y abrazo a Shoto, tras unos minutos se dio cuenta que el miedo era menor de lo que creía

\- Ves, no hay nada que temer

\- Gracias

Mina parecía una niña mirando por la ventana las nubes, Shoto solo la veía y pensaba "Que linda es", lo cual duro muy poco ya que el sueño que Mina tenía le gano y cayo dormida sobre el hombro de Shoto

\- Descansa bebé

Shoto tenía sueño, pero simplemente no podía dormirse, estuvo comiendo, jugando con el cabello de Mina, incluso puso una película y aún así no dormía

En un punto Mina empezó a babear y Shoto la limpió con una servilleta

Cuando por fin iba a quedarse dormido el piloto dio el aviso de que estaban a punto de aterrizar

"¿Tan rápido? ¿Ya pasaron 9 horas?" Fue lo que pensaba Shoto

Mina desperto

\- ¿Como dormiste Shoto? - Bostezaba

\- B-bien ¿Y tú?

\- De maravilla, no puedo creer que estemos en París - Dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos

Ambos bajaron del avión y tomaron sus maletas, agarraron un taxi y se fueron al hotel, el cual era el más lujoso de la ciudad

\- ¡Es hermoso! - Dijo Mina mirando el interior del hotel

"No tanto como tú" Pensaba Shoto con una sonrisa

\- Bienvenue - Dijo la recepcionista - ¿Avez-vous une réservation?

\- Oui, au nom de Shoto Todoroki - Respondió el bicolor

Mina estaba asombrada, ¿Desde cuando él sabía hablar francés?

\- Le voici, Shoto Todoroki, chambre pour couples - Dijo la recepcionista entregándoles la tarjeta de la habitación - Votre chambre est au dernier étage, comprend un balcon donnant sur la Tour Eiffel, un très grand lit, un service de chambre et tous les services de l'hôtel sont à votre disposition

\- Merci beaucoup - Dijo el bicolor tomando la llave y dirigiéndose al ascensor junto a Mina, esta no dejaba de verlo - ¿Qué?

\- ¿Desde cuando sabes hablar francés? - Pregunto Mina emocionada

\- Desde hace años, ¿Quieres que te enseñe?

\- ¡Por supuesto! Y yo también te puedo enseñar algo francés que una vez vi en una película - Dijo ella sonrojada

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Tiene que ver con un beso...

En la habitación

\- ¡Es enorme! - Dijo Mina viendo la habitación - Es casi tan grande como el primer piso de los dormitorios

Shoto puso las maletas a un costado de la cama y se dirigió con Mina al balcón

\- Es hermoso - Dijo la rosada viendo el atardecer junto a la torre Eiffel mientras abrazaba a su novio, ella lo volteo a ver y vio como su mirada era un poco rara - ¿Bebé estas bien? - Pregunto ella preocupada

\- Solo estoy un poco cansado, casi no he podido dormir desde ayer

Mina lo llevo adentro y ella se sentó en la cama

\- Ven

Él no entendía pero lo hizo, ella le agarro la cabeza y la puso en su regazo, esto hizo que Shoto se sonrojara

\- Solo relájate Shoto - Dijo Mina con una sonrisa

Ella empezó a acariciarle la cabeza con la intensión de que se durmiera, a ella no le molestaba que salieran mañana, sino que él estuviera bien

Tras unos minutos él se quedo dormido, ella lo acomodo mejor en la cama con cuidado de no despertarlo

\- Que lindo - Dijo ella sonriendo

Al día siguiente...

Shoto estaba despertando lentamente

\- Buenos días - Dijo Mina brincando sobre él

\- Hola Mina, ¿Ya es de día?

\- Sí, dormiste mucho Shoto, pero no te preocupes, ya ordene nuestro desayuno, o eso creo

Ambos se ducharon y su "desayuno" había llegado, el francés de Mina era malo, ella ordeno como desayuno un atún y unas latas de maíz

\- Quería hacer algo lindo - Dijo la rosada bajando la cabeza

\- No te preocupes bebé, vayamos al restaurante del hotel y yo te ayudo

Ambos bajaron a desayunar y un camarero los atendió

\- Pour moi ce serait un sandwich au jambon et pour elle une salade de fruits avec du yaourt - Ordeno el bicolor

\- Oui monsieur - Dijo el camarero antes de retirarse

Mina estaba derretida con el francés que hablaba Shoto

\- ¿Qué ordenaste?

\- Espera y veras

Tras unos minutos su comida llego

\- ¡Eres el mejor! - Dijo ella viendo el desayuno

Después del desayuno...

Ambos estuvieron todo el día recorriendo París, pasearon en bote, almorzaron y Shoto le compro muchas cosas a Mina como: ropa, zapatos, básicamente si a Mina le gustaba él lo compraba, pero hubo momentos en los que casi exagera, Intento comprar el perro de una modelo

\- ¡¿Crees que te propondrá matrimonio?! - Preguntaba Hagakure por teléfono

\- ¡No grites! Y no lo sé, aún somos muy jóvenes

\- ¿A donde te llevara esta noche?

\- Creo que a la torre Eiffel

\- ¡AHHHH! - Grito de la emoción

\- ¡No grites!

Era cierto, Shoto la iba a llevar el restaurante que se encontraba en la torre Eiffel, ¿Por qué es tan especial? Porque es un restaurante exclusivamente para parejas

\- ¿Lista Mina?

\- Claro que s...

Shoto llevaba puesto un esmoquin totalmente negro con una corbata roja

\- No tienes idea de cuanto me encantas cuanto usas traje - Dijo Mina mordiéndose el labio

\- Lo mismo te digo cuando usas vestido Mina - Dijo Shoto mirándola de pies a cabeza

Ella llevaba un vestido purpura escotado, que dejaba de ver un poco de su piel debido a su diseño que tenía agujeros un poco más arriba de las caderas

\- Solo termino de maquillarme y estoy lista

\- Muy bien

Tras unos minutos, ambos bajaron

\- Bonne nuit - Dijo la recepcionista

\- Merci également - Dijo Shoto

\- Sigue hablando así y saltare sobre ti bebé - Le susurro Mina al oído

Eso sonrojo al bicolor

En el restaurante, ellos iban en el ascensor y Mina veía fascinada toda la ciudad

\- Ya veo porque la llaman la ciudad del amor - Decía ella abrazando al bicolor por el cuello

\- Lo sé ahora - La tomo de las caderas y empezó a besarla

Antes de llegar se separaron, la reservación ya estaba hecha así que se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la ventana

\- ¿Sabes? Las alturas me dan miedo, pero aquí contigo - Ella le sujeto las manos - No me dan miedo

Cuando la comida llego, Shoto pidió champaña de manzana y se las sirvieron en copas de cristal

Mientras tomaban cruzaron los brazos para darle de beber al otro

En cierto punto salieron a un pequeño pasillo en la misma torre que daba vista a toda la ciudad

\- La vista es hermosa

\- Lo es - Shoto noto que su zapato estaba desamarrado y se inclino para atarlo

\- Oye Sh...

Mina se congelo al ver a Shoto inclinado ante ella

"¡¿ESTO ES REAL?!" Pensaba Mina

\- Acep...

\- ¿Qué? - Pregunto el bicolor levantándose

Mina se quedo mirándolo unos segundos y entendió que todo fue un malentendido, por suerte él no la escucho y no entendió lo que había pasado

\- ¿Volvemos adentro Mina?

\- Cl-Claro

Terminaron de cenar y volvieron a la habitación...

\- Hoy la pase increíble Shoto - Dijo ella abrazándolo

\- Je t'aime Mina

\- Te lo advertí

Mina lo empujo a la cama y comenzó a besarlo


	18. San Valentín

14 de Febrero, Día de San Valentín

Amado por muchos, y a otros les daba igual...

En el caso de los estudiantes de la UA, al iniciar su segundo año, la primera actividad que la escuela iba a realizar, era básicamente una entrega de tarjetas anónimas o con dedicatoria para cada estudiante

Sin embargo, uno de los estudiantes no estaba presente...

\- ¿Aún no esta aquí? - Preguntaba Iida mientras veía un asiento vacío

\- No, Todoroki no ha estado aquí en todo el día

Esas palabras deprimían a Mina, la chica rosada estaba con su cara sobre su escritorio y sus brazos sobre su cabeza, ella tenía un regalo muy especial para su novio, era una carta y unos chocolates, si bien no era mucho; era algo que ella había hecho desde el fondo de su corazón, y quería dárselo en persona

\- Disculpen, ¿Es esta la clase 2-A? - Preguntaba una chica con alas parecidas a las de una mariposa, era una de las nuevas de primer año

\- Si, es aquí - Decía Iida

\- Gracias, entren

Tras decir eso, otra chica de pelo rubio y un otra chica con algo parecido a unas espinas en sus brazos entraron cargando un saco con cartas

\- Estamos aquí para entregar las cartas de San Valentín - Dijo la chica rubia emocionada

\- Si, eso - Dijo la de espinas sin emoción, la verdad ella estaba por castigo, no porque quería

Del saco sacaron muchas cartas y fueron repartiéndolas: 18 para Midoriya, 20 para Bakugou, 16 para Kaminari, 17 para Kirishima, 16 para Sero, 15 para Iida, 9 para Shoji, 0 para Mineta etc... Para las chicas: 23 para Momo, 20 para Mina, 17 para Jirou, 19 para Tsuyu, 18 para Uraraka y 20 para Hagakure

\- ¿Quién es Shoto Todoroki? - Preguntaba la rubia

\- Es el chico de pelo bicolor y una cicatriz en el ojo - Dijo Midoriya

\- Él es muy lindo - Dijo la chica de espinas cambiando su actitud y moviendo la cabeza buscándolo

"¡Él es MÍO!" Pensaba Mina muy celosa

\- No ha venido en todo el día

\- ¿Podrían darle sus cartas? - Pregunto la chica con alas a lo que todos asintieron - Gracias

Ella le entrego el saco a Iida y luego se retiraron

\- Aquí hay más de... - Estaba contando las cartas - 50 cartas

"¡MÍO!" Pensaba Mina totalmente celosa

Mina no tenía interés en leer ninguna de las cartas, ella solo quería a una persona, pero no se presentaba

\- ¿Por qué Todoroki tiene más de 50 cartas y yo ninguna? - Decía Mineta golpeando su escritorio

\- Tal vez porque él es el más guapo de toda la escuela - Dijo Momo guardando las cartas

\- Yo también soy guapo - Dijo el enano

\- Dios nos libre del mundo en el que alguien crea que tú eres guapo - Dijo Jirou riendo, a lo cual todos rieron

De vuelta en los dormitorios, más específicamente en el cuarto de Mina, apenas abrió la puerta, alguien le cubrió los ojos...

\- ¡¿PERO QUÉ DEM...?!

\- Soy yo Mina

Ella reconoció la voz y se calmo

\- Shoto, ¿Por qué me...?

\- Tu sorpresa no esta lista todavía

Eso emociono a Mina, al parecer él planeo algo para ella...

\- Listo, puedes abrirlos

Apenas ella los abrió, su sorpresa fue inmensa...

Un oso de peluche gigante (casi 2 metros), él sostenía un ramo de rosas para ella y lo más llamativo, el cuarto estaba totalmente rodeado de cajas de chocolate...

\- ¡Esto es hermoso! - Grito Mina lanzándose a los brazos de Shoto para abrazarlo - ¿Hiciste todo esto para mí?

\- Desde luego - Dijo el bicolor dándole un beso rápido

\- ¡Espera! - Dijo ella sacando algo de su mochila - Yo también tengo algo para ti - Dijo mientras le daba la carta y los chocolates - Sé que no es mucho, pero...

\- Es lo más lindo que alguien ha hecho para mí - Dijo él sonriendo - Te quiero mucho Mina

Ella volvió a abrazarlo

\- Pero Shoto...

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¡Aquí hay más de 500 cajas de chocolate!

\- No sabía cual te gustaría más, así que compré todas las cajas que había - Dijo agarrando una caja para luego abrirla

Mina tomo el chocolate y puso la mitad en su boca y se acerco a Shoto, él entendió y se comió la otra mitad hasta que sus labios se juntaran

\- Muy dulce

\- Tenemos más de 10 000 chocolates más para hacerlo


	19. Caos en Feria Científica

La primera actividad del segundo año fue una feria científica, era un evento que era opcional para los estudiantes, lo cual hizo que casi ninguno de los estudiantes de ahora la clase 2-A se inscribiera, de los 20 estudiantes solo 2 se inscribieron

En la habitación de uno de los participantes...

\- ¿Este es tu proyecto Momo? - Pregunto Uraraka mientras veía el proyecto

\- Se ve muy complicado - Dijo Tsuyu mientras leía el informe del proyecto que Momo había escrito

\- No es tan complicado, es solo una teoría y una exposición de que: "No estamos en un solo universo único, pero estos hallazgos que les presentamos implican una reducción significativa del multiverso a un rango mucho menor de universos posibles"

Todas las chicas se quedaron con cara de poker, ¿Qué acaban de escuchar?

\- Suena interesante - Dijo Mina, ella después de "universo" no entendió nada de lo que la chica de pelo negro dijo

Con los chicos...

\- Eso es un resumen del proyecto - Dijo Iida terminando de leer su resumen - ¿Dudas?

Todos los chicos habían quemado sus neuronas tratando de entender alguna palabra de lo que dijo

\- Les mostrare - Iida prendió el aparato e hizo un sonido muy extraño

\- Suena como si alguien estrangulara a un clarinetista, y hablo por experiencia - Dijo Bakugou sentado en el borde de la cama

Todos voltearon a verlo con un poco de miedo

\- Se supone que es una máquina de sonido blanco - Dijo Iida revisando el aparato - Ya encontré la falla

\- ¿El sonido tiene colores? - Pregunto Kirishima sorprendido

\- ¿Como sera el color arco iris? - Pregunto Kaminari con los ojos iluminados

Sin comentarios...

El día de la feria...

Todos los diversos proyectos estaban siendo expuestos en una sala que tenía UA, si bien no era obligatorio participar, era obligatorio estar presente para ver los proyectos y votar cual sería el ganador

Mientras las chicas estaban apoyando a Momo para que fuera la ganadora, Shoto disimuladamente mientras iba caminando acaricio el cabello y cuernos de Mina haciendo que esta se sonrojara

Con el bicolor...

Estaba con Midoriya, Bakugou, Kirishima y Kaminari; todos estaban caminando y mirando los proyectos, para ver cuales eran los más interesantes

\- ¿Cual proyecto vemos primero? - Pregunto el bicolor

\- No sé - Dijo Midoriya con un panfleto en las manos - ¿Qué tal el simulador de sabores?

Casi todos los chicos se mostraron interesados en eso, la creadora de tal máquina era una estudiante de tercer año

Cuando llegaron ella les dio un aparato que debían ponerse en la boca

\- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Y por qué siento que no soy la primera persona en tenerlo en la boca? - Pregunto Bakugou con el aparato en la boca

La chica les dio unas galletas saladas y cada uno las puso en su boca, pero ella les dijo que no las masticaran

Con presionar un botón, el aparato que tenían en la boca comenzó a alterar el sabor de las galletas, haciéndolas dulces

\- ¡DELICIOSO! - Gritaron Kaminari y Kirishima

\- Nada mal - Dijo el bicolor

Después de esa experiencia vieron a la distancia vieron a Iida dándole la misma charla a unos estudiantes de primero e inmediatamente cambiaron de dirección

Mientras iban caminando se encontraron con las chicas, las cuales hicieron lo mismo con Momo, decidieron unirse y todos juntos caminaron juntos, solo que Shoto y Mina iban atrás de todos muy pegados

Fue cuando encontraron un proyecto llamado "El Rejuvenecedor" el cual fue hecho por la estudiante Mei Hatsume, el cual estaba siendo observado por una de las jueces; Midnight

\- ¿Solo lo presiono y es todo? - Pregunto Midnight

\- Exacto - Respondió la chica de ojos amarillos y pelo rosado - La hará rejuvenecer por un tiempo limitado

\- Interesante - Dijo Midnight mientras apuntaba en su libreta

\- ¡Ustedes, los del curso de héroes! Si gustan pueden tocarlo - Dijo Mei señalando a los alumnos

Los chicos 5 pasaron al mismo y pusieron las manos al mismo y la máquina empezó a brillar y expulsar humo

\- ¡NO TODOS AL MISMO TIEMPO! - Grito Mei alterada al ver a todos los chicos tocar la máquina juntos

Como casi todos los inventos de ella, este exploto, dejando gran parte del lugar con una gran nube de humo

\- ¿Otra vez Hatsume? - Le grito el profesor

\- No veo nada - Dijo Hagakure tratando de encontrar a sus amigas

\- No te veo Hagakure - Dijo Mina riendo

\- Escuchen - Dijo Jirou al oír un pequeño ruido

Lo que se escuchaba eran llantos, pero llantos de bebé, rápidamente los alumnos colaboraron para sacar el humo de la explosión para que pudieran ver cual era el origen del llanto, cuando el humo se fue...

En el suelo se logro ver a 5 bebés llorando, uno con pelo rubio y de picos,otro pelirrojo y con picos también, uno de pelo verde y pelo rizado, uno rubio y con un rayo negro pintado en el pelo, y otro de pelo bicolor, era muy obvio quienes eran

\- ¡QUE LINDOS! - Dijeron Mina y Hagakure mientras veían a los bebés

Cuando las otras chicas voltearon a buscar a Mei, esta ya no estaba, dejando a los bebés en el suelo

Kirishima y Midoriya estaban molestando a Bakugou, Kaminari estaba llorando y Todoroki gateaba sin sentido por el suelo

\- ¡Agárrenlos! - Grito Midnight a las chicas

Mina sin dudarlo agarro a Todoroki, Hagakure a Kirishima, Tsuyu a Bakugou, Jirou a Kaminari y Uraraka a Midoriya

Aizawa pocos segundos después analizo la situación y les dijo que no los soltaran

\- Te ves más lindo de bebé - Susurraba Mina a bebé Todoroki el cual estaba dormido en sus brazos

Tras interrogar a Mei, la cual se escondió en el baño, ella confeso que el efecto en ellos sería temporal, pero no sabía cuanto duraría, ya que nunca había sucedido que nadie se volviera a tal estado

Por lo tanto las chicas serían niñeras de los bebés, y tendrían el día libre, así que se devolvieron a los dormitorios

Ellas creyeron que ser niñeras sería cosa fácil, pero...

\- ¡Suelta eso! - Grito Jirou a Kaminari que estaba sujetando su audífono

\- Bakugou me lastimas - Dijo la pobre chica rana la cual su cabello estaba siendo jalado por Bakugou

\- ¡Vuelve aquí Midoriya! - Grito Uraraka al ver al niño salir flotando por la ventana

Casi todos eran un problema, pero para Mina no, Todoroki estaba muy calmado y estaba acurrucado en ella mientras dormía

\- Parece que te toco el bebé más tranquilo - Dijo Hagakure junto a ella mientras sostenía a Kirishima

\- Lo sé - Disimuladamente le dio un beso en la cabeza - Es mi bebé

Mina hablo antes de tiempo, él empezó a llorar haciendo que los demás también lloraran

\- ¡¿Qué sucede?! - Grito Mina algo alterada

\- Tal vez tienen hambre - Dijo Tsuyu tratando de calmar al bebé explosivo

\- Y ¿Qué comen los bebés?

\- Creo que tenemos un problema

Después de varias horas de investigar, se dirigieron a la tienda más cercana y compraron comida de bebé y pañales, solo que compraron en exceso

Después de calentar los biberones, cada chica alimento a su respectivo bebé en su habitación

Con Mina...

Estaba sentada en el borde de su cama alimentando a Shoto, lo tenía en sus brazos

\- Que bonito eres

El bebé termino de tomar del biberón y se quedo viendo a Mina fijamente, movía sus pequeños brazos hacia la cara de la rosada

\- ¿Qué paso pequeño? - Pregunto Mina sonriendole al bebé, el cual sujeto la mejilla de Mina y sonrió - Awwww

Mina puso al bebé en la cama y se puso a jugar con él

\- ¿Donde esta bebé? - Mina se cubrió la cara con las manos y luego las quito - ¡Aquí esta!

Shoto empezó a reír, estuvieron jugando así por casi media hora, luego cambiaron de juego a las escondidas, Mina se escondió bajo la cama y Todoroki estaba buscándola, Mina desde abajo solo lo veía mientras este gateaba por su cuarto, pero él al no poder encontrarla empezó a llorar

\- Shhh, tranquilo, estoy aquí - Mina volvió a cargarlo y trataba de calmarlo - No te dejare solo pequeño - Dijo Mina sonriendo y quitándole las lagrimas

Shoto solo dejo de llorar y se acurruco en su pecho, lo cual hizo que ella se sonrojara, Mina estuvo arrullándolo hasta que se volvió a dormir en sus brazos, para que luego ella se quedara dormida

Al día siguiente todas las chicas hicieron una especie de cuna con los cojines de los sofás para que ellos no se cayeran

\- Que cansado es tener un niño - Dijo Jirou mientras tomaba una taza de café

\- ¿Qué le paso a tu camisa? - Pregunto Tsuyu a Uraraka que tenia una mancha en su camisa

\- No puse bien el pañal de Midoriya

Mina y Hagakure trataban de no reír...

Así estuvieron varios días en el cuidado de los bebés, tuvieron permiso de faltar a clases sin que su nota se afectara...

\- ¡YA NO PUEDO MÁS! - Grito Jirou

\- Solo llevamos 1 semana - Dijo Tsuyu con todo el pelo hecho un desastre - Pongámoslos en adopción

\- Te apoyo

Un brillo apareció detrás de ellas, del sofá más precisamente

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Donde estamos?

\- Tengo hambre

Las chicas voltearon a ver hacia el sofá y no lo creían, lo que antes eran unos bebés de unos cuantos meses, ahora eran unos niños de aproximadamente 7 años

\- ¿Chicos? - Preguntaron ellas al verlos

Ellos las vieron y retrocedieron en poco

\- No les haremos daño - Dijo Hagakure acercándose a ellos

\- ¡UN FANTASMA! - Gritaron todos tratando de huir

Horas luego...

Las chicas los llevaron a un parque cercano y les compraron un helado y los dejaron jugar en los juegos cercanos

\- Bueno, ahora son niños - Dijo Jirou con un helado en sus manos - ¿Es mejor o peor?

\- No lo sé - Dijo Mina mordiendo su helado

Con los niños...

Estaban jugando en columpios y pasamanos

\- ¿Tenemos poderes? - Pregunto Kaminari mirando sus manos

\- No lo sé - Dijo Bakugou sentado del lado izquierdo de Todoroki - No sé porque, pero esta haciendo mucho calor

\- ¿En serio? Yo tengo mucho frío - Dijo Midoriya del lado derecho de Todoroki

\- ¿Por qué mi cabello es blanco y rojo? - Pregunto Shoto mientras se miraba en un reflejo - Es raro

\- No tanto como mi pelo - Dijo Kirishima sujetando su cabello - Es muy puntiagudo

\- Ella es muy linda - Dijo Midoriya mirando a Uraraka

\- La de pelo morado, muy linda - Dijo Kaminari

\- No, la rosada es la más bonita - Dijo Todoroki

Los chicos se reunieron planeando algo...

\- ¿Qué estarán hablando? - Pregunto Hagakure mirándolos reunidos

\- Tal vez de juguetes o algo así

Las chicas se quedaron hablando y no notaron como algunos de ellos se acercaban lentamente con algo en sus manos, ellos con cuidado tiraron de sus camisas para llamar su atención

\- ¡Awwwww! - Dijeron todas

Ellos estaban dándoles flores totalmente rojos, Kami a Jirou le dio una flor blanca, Midoriya a Uraraka le dio una flor amarilla, Shoto a Mina le dio una flor rosa

Ellas los abrazaron sin dudarlo

En la noche...

Decidieron rentar una película y comprar palomitas para ver con los niños, en todo el camino de vuelta los niños no eran tan diferentes de como eran antes; Bakugou molestaba a Midoriya y Kirishima lo controlaba, Kaminari hablaba de temas al azar, y Todoroki iba hasta atrás muy callado

\- ¿Qué demo...? - Dijo Aizawa al ver a los niños

Ellas le explicaron lo que paso y ellos se pusieron a jugar con Eri que estaba de visita

\- Niños la cena esta lista - Dijo Momo sirviendo la cena - Me escuche como una madre

\- No lo dudes - Bromeo Uraraka

Los niños se sentaron en la mesa y se quedaron viendo la comida, pero no la tocaban

\- ¿Qué sucede? - Pregunto Momo sorprendida

\- ¿Qué es esto? - Pregunto Bakugou tocando la comida con la cuchara

\- Hamburguesa de tofu y espinacas, contiene proteína, cosa que un un niño necesita para crecer mucho

Todos pusieron cara de asco y empujaron el plato hacia el frente, se bajaron de la mesa y se subieron al elevador

\- Groseros - Dijo Momo con una lágrima en cada ojo

\- No es tu culpa, ¿si fueras niña de nuevo te gustaría comer eso? - Pregunto Hagakure

\- No

Mina por su parte trato de buscarlos junto con las chicas, ¿Por qué? Ella tenía un poco de comida guardada en su habitación y sabía que le iba a gustar a Shoto

Duraron un rato encontrándolos, porque todos se separaron y se metieron en diferentes habitaciones, excepto Shoto que sorpresivamente estaba en su habitación "leyendo", Mina lo encontró

\- Hola Shoto ¿Qué haces? - Pregunto la rosada

\- Leyendo

\- Pero el libro esta al revés - Le señalo la rosada

El pequeño bicolor lo noto y le dio vuelta

\- ¿Tienes hambre? - Pregunto Mina a lo cual Shoto asintió

Lo llevo a su habitación y ahí le dio unos dulces, los cuales él comió rápidamente

\- Gracias - Dijo Shoto con un chocolate en sus manos

\- De nada

Shoto partió el chocolate y le dio la mitad a Mina

\- Gracias Shoto, eres muy lindo

El pequeño bicolor se sonrojo

\- Awww

Cuando pusieron la película en la noche, todos los niños se quedaron dormidos en el suelo y las chicas volvieron a sus respectivas habitaciones

Al día siguiente...

Todas venían en el ascensor con un día planeado con los pequeños

\- Voy a llevar a Kaminari al parque - Dijo Jirou con una mochila lista

\- Yo a Midoriya a la heladería y al cine - Dijo Uraraka con entradas para una película infantil

\- Yo llevare a Todoroki a comer pizza - Dijo Mina emocionada

Todo era alegría hasta que...

\- ¡QUÍTATE PEDAZO DE MIERDA!

\- ¿Qué fue...?

\- Oh no

La escena que vieron fue a los chicos ya en su edad actual a punto de matarse

\- ¡ESPERA KA-CHAN! ¡NO FUE MI CULPA!

\- ¡NI MIERDA!

Bakugou empezó a ahorcar a Midoriya con una bufanda

\- ¡IDIOTA ESO ES MÍO! - Grito Jirou tratando de agarrar su bufanda

\- ¿Qué paso? - Pregunto Mina a su novio

\- Bueno, despertamos aquí y Midoriya estaba sobre Bakugou y él desperto primero y le grito... Pero ¿Qué paso? Lo último que recuerdo fue que estábamos en la feria y una luz y luego despertamos aquí

Las chicas les explicaron con detalle lo que paso, e incluso les mostraron las fotos de ellos bebés

\- Shoto, ¿Podemos hablar en privado? - Le susurro Mina al bicolor, y ambos salieron de los dormitorios

\- ¿Me cuidaste todo este tiempo?

\- Desde luego que sí - Dijo Mina sonrojada - Y lo volvería a hacer

Shoto la beso y ella se sonrojo

\- Te quiero - Susurro ella mientras lo abrazaba - Te iba a llevar a comer pizza, pero ya volviste a la normalidad

\- ¿Y? Vayamos - Dijo el bicolor sujetando la mano de Mina


	20. Misión

Estación de Policía…

Estaban Todoroki, Kirishima, Bakugo, Kaminari y Midoriya junto a Aizawa sentados en una banca en espera del jefe de policía

\- ¿Por qué crees que nos llamaron? - Pregunto el pelirrojo

\- No lo sé - Decía Kaminari comiendo de su chocolate - Tal vez nos den una medalla

\- ¡Tienes razón!

\- ¿Por qué les darían una medalla idiotas? Ustedes no han hecho nada - Dijo Bakugo mientras jugaba con su celular al "Bomberman"

\- Silencio - Dijo Aizawa levantándose - Ahí viene

Todos se levantaron pare recibir al jefe de policía, el cual los invito a entrar a la oficina

\- Supongo que no saben todavía porque están aquí - Dijo el jefe a lo que todos negaron con la cabeza - Necesitamos su ayuda

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Descubrimos que en un edificio cerca del centro de la ciudad esta envuelto en el mercado negro de la venta de esclavos

Todos abrieron los ojos con horror, aún en este mundo este tipo de personas existe

\- ¿Por qué no llama a los profesionales? Ellos todavía son estudiantes - Dijo Aizawa preocupado

\- Por la vida de los involucrados dentro del edificio, al momento que vean que ahí héroes profesionales dentro del edificio no dudaran en tomar como rehenes o matar a los esclavos

Todos se voltearon a ver, con esa mirada todos estaban de acuerdo, lo harían

\- Lo haremos - Dijeron todos los chicos junto a Aizawa

Horas después, de camino a los dormitorios…

\- Recuerden, no pueden decir una palabra a nadie - Les dijo Aizawa antes de abrir la puerta, a lo cual todos asintieron - Muy bien, vayan a dormir, mañana tienen que estar al 100% concentrados

Todos entraron y forzadamente les dieron una sonrisa a todos los que les preguntaron si estaban bien o que había pasado

Shoto directamente se fue a su habitación y se acostó en la cama, tras unos minutos alguien toco a la puerta

\- Bebé, ¿Estas bien? - Mina le pregunto con claros ojos de preocupación

Tal vez Shoto engaño a todos, pero a ella no la podía engañar, Mina lo conocía a la perfección

\- Sí, no te preocupes, solo estoy algo cansado

Mina lo miraba de pies a cabeza y lo abrazo

\- Puedes decirme lo que sea Shoto - Decía Mina dulcemente mientras escondía su cara en su pecho

\- No es nada, te lo prometo - Le decía Shoto mientras daba un beso en la cabeza

Mina sabía que él estaba ocultándole algo, Shoto no era muy bueno mintiendo así que decidió quedarse con él toda la noche para que mañana fueran a una cita

Fue cuando a mitad de la noche el teléfono recibió una llamada, era el momento de irse

Cuidadosamente se puso su traje de héroe y antes de irse le dio un beso en la mejilla Mina y la cubrió con la cobija para luego salir de la salió de la habitación

Todos los convocados a la misión se reunieron en el primer piso

\- Que ninguno muera hoy - Dijo Kaminari apoyándolos a todos

Mientras iban en el carro a la ubicación del edificio se les iban dando las instrucciones

\- Entraremos por el techo - Dijo Aizawa mientras manejaba - Bakugo, tú estarás en el edificio del frente con estos binoculares y nos iras diciendo donde hay guardias, recuerden tienen que hacer mucho silencio

\- Esta bien - Dijo el rubio tomando los binoculares

\- ¿Cómo entraremos por el techo?

\- Hawks nos ayudara a entrar, primero irán Kirishima y Kaminari y noquearan a los que estén en el techo, luego el resto subirá e iremos avanzando hasta llegar al sótano, Todoroki, tu iras detrás de mí, si las cosas se ponen feas, espero que no, tendrás que congelar todo el lugar

Shoto asintió, tras unos minutos llegaron a un parqueo y caminaron usando disfraces hasta el edificio recién mencionado, y se colocaron en el techo

Hawks llego y se llevó al rubio eléctrico y al pelirrojo y los llevo al techo del edificio que debían entrar y el resto solo se posiciono al frente esperando

\- Dinos que ves Bakugo

Con los binoculares logro ver como uno de los sujetos movía los brazos de una forma rara

\- No van a creer esto, a uno de estos imbéciles les esta dando un infarto o algo…

\- ¡Soy yo! ¡Soy yo! - Gritaba Kirishima por el micrófono - Techo despejado, pueden venir

Tras decir eso, todos excepto Bakugo fueron llevados al techo y entraron al edificio silenciosamente

\- Que edificio más bonito - Susurraba Kaminari mientras caminaban rápidamente por los pasillos

\- 2 idiotas al frente de ustedes, tengan cuidado - Dijo Bakugo por el micrófono

\- Entendido

Aizawa logro anticiparse a los 2 guardias y los envolvió con sus vendas para que luego Kirishima y Midoriya los noquearan y luego los encerraran en un armario de limpieza, hicieron lo mismo con 17 sujetos más a lo largo de 6 pisos

\- Ya llegaron a la mitad del edificio, de acuerdo con los planos que nos dio el sujeto este de la policía, están cerca de las escaleras que llevan al sótano o pueden usar el elevador, pero una vez bajen no voy a poder verlos - Bakugo desde el micrófono

\- Muy bien niño explosivo - Le dijo Hawks desde el micrófono - Iré por ti y tú también entraras al edificio

\- Y por lo que más quieras Bakugo, haz silencio

Una vez llego Bakugo con ellos, decidieron irse por las escaleras para evitar hacer ruido

\- ¿Dónde se supone que están los esclavos? - Exclamo Bakugo al llegar al sótano y no encontrar nada

\- Deben estar aquí, tienen que estar aquí

Fue cuando un sujeto salió de abajo del suelo entre una especia de puerta secreta que se cerró rápidamente, era un hombre asiático con unas antenas verdes en la cabeza

Rápidamente lo atraparon y lo obligaron a que volviera a abrir la puerta

\- Abre la puerta - Aizawa lo amenazaba

\- Habla hijo de la gran muralla, habla, aunque sea en mandarín - Bakugo también lo amenazaba sujetándolo de la chaqueta

El hombre hablo, pero en un idioma muy extraño

\- ¿Qué mielda dijo? - Pregunto Kaminari confundido

\- Creo que está hablando francés - Midoriya al escuchar un poco al hombre

\- ¿Francés? ¿Pero qué clase de chino es? , Habla francés, díganle que deje de hablar francés

\- ¿Y cómo le decimos si no hablamos francés?

Bakugo golpeo al hombre en la cara

\- Habla español - El hombre solo sabia hablar francés - ¡No! Quiero que hables en español chino francés - Bakugo empezó a ahorcarlo - Eres asiático no me vengas a joder con esta mierda…

\- Yo hablo francés - Todoroki dio un paso al frente y empezó a hablar con el hombre - Dice que cometemos un error, que pronto nos arrepentiremos y que…

\- Vamos Todoroki - Midoriya

\- Hay vidas en peligro

\- Dice que Bakugo es una perra

\- ¡¿Qué?! Dile a este pedazo de…

\- ¡Bakugo! - Kirishima evito que insultara de mas

\- Lo siento, Mitad y Mitad, dile a este pedazo de palabra con "M" que yo personalmente le diré palabra con "F"

El hombre volvió a hablar

\- ¿Qué dijo? - Preguntaba Aizawa

\- Otra vez dijo perra, pero esta vez menciono a tu madre Bakugo

\- ¡Dile entonces que su mamá es una "H"!

\- Bakugo, prostituta no lleva "H" es con P - Le dijo Kaminari

\- ¡Cierto! ¡Y doble, que su hermana es una "P" y su abuela es una "P" barata que cobra el doble porque no tiene dientes! Dile todo eso

Todoroki dijo todo al pie de la letra, y el hombre indignado volvió a hablar y se sorprendió

\- ¿Lo volvió a decir?

\- N-no esta vez le dijo al profesor una palabra que significa "gato"

Aizawa ya arto de todo esto, y sobre todo por el insulto del hombre lo agarro con sus vendas y estaba a punto de golpearlo, pero este volvió a hablar y Todoroki se enojo

\- Dice que estamos marcados para morir igual que los rehenes

\- ¡Suficiente! - Midoriya ya enojado, él quería salvar a los rehenes - ¡Dinos como abrir esa puerta, Dímelo ahora o te corto las "Pes" y te las meto en la boca!

\- ¿Las "Pes"?

\- Las "Pes" Kaminari, de peludas y peliagudas - Midoriya volvió a amenazar al hombre - Dímelo ahora Pe

\- ¡Se acabo ojos de raya dímelo ahora! – Bakugo le apunto con su guante granada - ¿Cómo abrimos la puerta?

El hombre hablo a lo cual todos vieron a Shoto

\- Dijo "Dispárame"

Bakugo hizo el disparo, pero hizo un retroceso asustando al hombre

\- Mierda, le puse el seguro – Volvió a apuntarle a la cabeza al hombre el cual asustado empezó a tocar el suelo de una forma extraña y abrió la puerta, pero…

\- ¡CUIDADO!

En los dormitorios, más exactamente a las 09:30 a.m.

Mina estaba despertándose y mientras estiraba sus brazos, noto que Shoto no estaba

\- ¿Bebé? - Dijo Mina al ver la habitación totalmente vacía - Tal vez esta desayunando

Mina sin pensarlo se puso una de las sudaderas de Todoroki y salió a desayunar con sus amigas

Mientras estaban desayunando, se preguntaban donde estaban algunos de los chicos, ya que era muy raro no verlos, fue cuando encendieron el televisor y pasaron los canales, cuando encontraron en las noticias el titular "ESTUDIANTES DE LA UA ARRIESGAN SUS VIDAS PARA LIBERAR PRESOS"

Toda la escena era un edificio destruido, se lograba ver hielo, fuego y escombros por todas partes

\- ¿Qué sucedió? - Preguntaba Momo al ver la escena horrorizada

Fue cuando la reportera dijo "Dentro del edificio se encontraban cerca de 30 personas que iban a ser vendidas como esclavos en todo el mundo, principalmente niños, pero gracias a estos héroes podrán volver con sus padres"

Todos pusieron una sonrisa que duro unos pocos segundos…

La cámara apunto a una ambulancia en la cual estaban metiendo a Bakugo, Kaminari y… Todoroki

Mina sentía como todo su mundo se estaba viniendo abajo, las lagrimas no las pudo contener, igual que todos los presentes, ella se fue rápidamente a su habitación y se tumbo en su cama y abrazo con todas sus fuerzas la sudadera de Shoto mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos

\- Por favor, no me dejes Shoto - Entre llantos era lo único que decía

No quiso salir a terminar su desayuno, no fue a almorzar, ni siquiera a cenar

La tristeza que la envolvía era demasiada, aunque ya no podía llorar por el momento, tenia mucho más tristeza que descargar

Casi a medianoche alguien toco a su puerta, ella con la poca fuerza que le quedaba la abrió…

\- ¿Quién molesta a…? – Apenas abrió la puerta abrió los ojos tanto como pudo

\- Hola Mina

Era él, el chico bicolor parado en frente a ella con el brazo y la cabeza vendados, junto con algunos moretones

\- ¿Mina?

Mina solo estaba de pie frente a él, las lagrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos y sin pensarlo brinco a él para darle un gran abrazo mientras escondía su cara en su cuello y lloraba, Shoto solo acariciaba su cabello para intentar calmarla

\- Lamento no haberte dicho de la misión

\- Eso no me importa idiota - Le decía Mina entre lágrimas y sollozos

Shoto entro a la habitación y cerro la puerta para luego acostarse en la cama con Mina sobre él, sentía como las lagrimas de Mina mojaban su camisa y parte del vendaje que tenia en el cuerpo, pero no le importaba

\- Ya estoy aquí Mina - Shoto decía mientras besaba la cabeza de Mina varias veces

\- Por favor no me dejes Shoto

\- Jamás lo haré


	21. Primer Aniversario

Shoto estaba en su habitación sentado en el borde de su cama mientras miraba un regalo frente a él para la chica rosada

\- No puedo creer que mañana se cumpla un año - Al decir esto, una gran sonrisa se formaba en su cara

Se cumple 1 año desde que él y Mina se volvieron novios, el día de mañana es su primer aniversario, Shoto tenía un día entero planeado para estar a solas con Mina, primero le haría un desayuno especial, luego la llevaría al parque y había reservado en el mejor restaurante de la ciudad para cenar

Cuando vio que el reloj de su habitación mostraba las 09:30 p.m. , estaba a punto de acostarse a dormir, pero su estómago hizo un ruido de hambre, Shoto casi no había cenado por tratar de traer el regalo a su habitación sin que nadie lo viera, era bastante grande

Cuando bajo a la cocina agarro una rebanada de pizza y la calentó con su mano

\- Vi el regalo - Dijo una voz femenina al lado de Shoto

\- ¡¿Qué mier…?! ¿Hagakure?

\- La misma, ¿Qué haces?

\- Busco algo de comer, pero ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? O más importante ¿Qué haces desnuda?

\- Tenia calor y me quede dormida en el sofá - Se excusaba la chica invisible - Mina va a amar ese regalo

\- ¿No le dijiste o sí?

\- ¡Claro que no! A nadie le gusta que le arruinen una sorpresa - Hagakure se devolvió al elevador y susurro - Ella también te sorprenderá

Shoto no pudo escuchar eso y se dispuso a comer la pizza, la cual quemo totalmente porque tenía piña y agarro otro trozo, pero todos tenían piña así que los quemo todos y agarro un sándwich de pavo y volvió a su habitación

Al día siguiente…

Mina estaba en su habitación durmiendo con uno de los suéteres que Shoto le había regalado, más bien ella lo tomo prestado y jamás lo devolvió. Al ser casi las 9 de la mañana Shoto toco la puerta de su habitación

\- Mina, ¿Sigues durmiendo? - Pregunto Shoto desde el otro lado de la puerta

\- N-no, dame un minuto - Respondió Mina la cual tenía el pelo hecho un desastre y trato de arreglárselo rápidamente con un cepillo, tras unos 14 segundos hizo su mejor esfuerzo y abrió la puerta - Hola Sho ¡¿Eso es para mí?!

Shoto tenía una bandeja con un plato con panqueques con miel y trozos de fresa sobre ellos, un vaso con jugo de naranja y una rosa en un pequeño florero a un lado

\- Feliz primer aniversario Mina - Dijo el bicolor sonriendo

Mina no pudo evitar darle un rápido beso en los labios y sonreírle, ambos entraron, se sentaron en el borde de la cama y Mina comenzó a comer el desayuno que Shoto le había preparado

\- ¡Esta delicioso! ¿Tú lo hiciste?

\- Si, mamá me ayudo con la receta y los prepare paso por paso especialmente para ti

\- No te merezco Sho - Le dijo Mina dándole un beso en la mejilla

\- No digas eso, tú mereces más

\- ¿Quieres probarlo? - Dijo Mina sosteniendo el tenedor con un trozo de panqueque y acercándolo al rostro de Shoto

Shoto dio el bocado al panqueque y sonrió, Mina le sonrió de vuelta y siguió comiendo, en cierto punto a Mina se le quedo un poco de jarabe en la mejilla y Shoto decidió limpiarla, pero…

\- Mina, tienes un poco de…

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Yo me encargo

Mina no entendía que iba a hacer Shoto, segundos después el lamió su mejilla haciéndola sonrojar demasiado

\- ¿P-Por qué hiciste eso? - Apenas pudo hablar Mina la cual aun estaba en shock por lo que acababa de pasar

\- Tenias jarabe en la mejilla

\- Y no podías decírmelo

\- Mina, tú también lo querías, te conozco bien

\- Tal vez - Susurro Mina

Después de ese desayuno, ambos tomaron sus respectivas duchas y se vistieron

Mientras caminaban tomados de la mano, Shoto logro ver un lugar debajo de un árbol que tenía sombra, sin dudarlo fue con Mina y ambos se sentaron

\- Esto es muy lindo Sho - Dijo Mina mientras recostaba su cabeza en el hombro del bicolor y miraba el parque

Shoto acariciaba el cabello y cuernos de Mina, mientras la miraba sonreír

\- Cierra los ojos un momento Mina

\- Esta bien - Mina sonriendo lo hizo

Shoto se levanto un momento y agarro una flor y se la puso en el cabello

\- Ábrelos

Mina los abrió, ella había sentido que algo le hizo en el cabello, saco su teléfono y vio la flor que Shoto coloco en su cabello y lo abrazo

\- Es hermosa Shoto

\- Como tú

Mina se sonrojo ante tal comentario y volvió a recostarse en su hombro para luego acostarse en su regazo, cosa que Shoto que este no se esperaba y lo hizo ponerse muy rojo y se dedicó a acariciar su cabello

Mina sin darse cuenta empezó a ronronear

"¿Acaso eres un gato?" Shoto sonrió ante ese pensamiento, le parecía gracioso y tierno lo que Mina estaba haciendo, así que continúo acariciándola un buen rato

Cuando cayo la tarde, volvieron a los dormitorios para vestirse mejor para ir a cenar, Mina se puso uno de los vestidos negros que Shoto le compro en París, mientras que él se puso un esmoquin carmesí que Mina había elegido para él, con ayuda de Hagakure, ella hizo que todos los que estaban en el primer piso, aprovecho que Uraraka y algunos de los demás se habían quedado dormidos en el sofá, se quito la ropa e hizo que Uraraka tocara a Kaminari mientras dormían e hizo que este saliera flotando por la ventana

\- ¡Kaminari salió volando! - Grito Jirou al ver a Kaminari durmiendo y flotando cerca de los cables eléctricos

Los chicos al despertar no pudieron evitar reírse hasta que las lagrimas salieron, tras unos segundos salieron a tratar de alcanzar a Kaminari el cual ya tenia una altitud de casi 600 m, todos se fueron por la parte trasera de los dormitorios y Shoto y Mina por la parte delantera sin que nadie los viera, se subieron a un Uber que recientemente habían pedido y se fueron al restaurante, tras unos minutos llegaron

\- Espera Sho, ¡¿Este es…?!

\- Claro que sí

\- ¡¿Cómo sabias que siempre quise venir a este restaurante?! - Pregunto Mina emocionada

\- Ya te lo dije Mina, yo te conozco

Más o menos cierto, Hagakure hace tiempo había leído el diario de Mina en un descuido que tuvo la rosado al dejarlo en su cama abierto, ella leyó eso y le dio el consejo a Shoto de que fueran a ese lugar en algún momento, ¿Qué mejor momento que en su aniversario?

\- Señor Todoroki - El mesero de la entrada - Por aquí señor

Shoto tomo a Mina de la mano y ambos siguieron al mesero el cual los llevo a una mesa cerca de la ventana desde la cual se podía ver toda la ciudad

\- Ya le traigo los menús

Ambos se sentaron y miraban por la ventana

\- Mira Sho, desde aquí se ven los dormitorios - Dijo Mina apuntando a los dormitorios que se veían a lo lejos

\- Es cierto, pero… ¿Qué es eso que está flotando encima?

\- No lo sé, pero sea lo que sea esta flotando hacia un avión

En ese momento el camarero les trajo les menús y no le dieron más importancia al objeto/persona que flotaba sobre los dormitorios

Ambos miraron que podrían ordenar

\- Sho, hagas lo que hagas no pidas soba - Le exigió la chica con cuernos, ella sabia que antes de que le dieran el menú el pediría soba - Es nuestro aniversario, pide algo distinto, por mí

Si bien a Shoto le encantaba mucho el soba, quería mucho más a Mina, así que cedió ante ella

Ambos decidieron ordenar lo mismo, langosta y unos refrescos, tras devolver los menús se quedaron conversando de diversas cosas, Mina le contaba chismes que podrían estar pasando entre sus compañeros, a Shoto no le importaba nada de eso, pero eso hacia feliz a Mina así que puso interés a la chica rosada

\- ¿Así que a Tsuyu le gusta? - Pregunto Shoto con curiosidad, la verdad Mina lo había atrapado en los chismes

\- Ella no quiere admitirlo, pero es muy obvio

\- ¿Y él que piensa de ella?

\- Él trata de disimular, pero es muy malo en ello

Pasaron hablando hasta que les trajeron la cena, Mina nunca había comido langosta antes, ella mordió la coraza de la langosta y casi se rompe un diente, Shoto le explico como romperla y sacar la carne para comerla

\- ¿Segura que no ocupas que te lleve al dentista?

\- No fue para tanto Sho

Tras la cena, decidieron volver a los dormitorios, a pesar de volver algo tarde, no había nadie, todos se fueron a atrapar al que salió volando, fueron al cuarto de Mina en el cual Shoto le había pedido el favor a Hagakure de que pusiera el regalo

\- ¡AHHH! ¿¡HICISTE ESTO PARA MÍ!?

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con un pastel gigante rosado y blanco

\- ¡ERES EL MEJOR! - Mina no pudo evitar abrazarlo

\- Feliz primer aniversario Mina - Shoto le devolvió el abrazo y la beso


	22. Concurso

Casi todas las chicas estaban en su mesa almorzando, cuando de pronto Momo se les unió y tenía una sonrisa en su cara

\- ¿Dónde estabas? - Pregunto Uraraka mientras comía un trozo de brócoli

\- Estaba hablando con Kendo, y ella me convenció de participar en el concurso de este año

\- ¿Cuál concurso? - Preguntaron todas

\- El concurso de belleza - Dijo Momo sonriendo, tras unos segundos de ver a todas sus amigas se le ocurrió una idea - ¡Oigan! ¿Por qué no participan ustedes también?

Todas se miraron entre si y empezaron a dudar

\- Pero nosotras no somos tan lindas - Comento Jirou mirando hacia abajo

\- ¿De qué hablas Jirou? Todas son demasiado lindas, anímense - Momo trataba de animarlas

\- Yo digo que es una gran idea, participemos - Menciono Hagakure emocionada - ¿Qué dicen?

Todas se miraban entre si aun sin confianza para hacerlo, fue cuando sin que ellas lo notaran Hagakure acerco su cabeza al oído de Mina la cual estaba sentada junto a ella y empezó a susurrarle

\- Podrás impresionar a ya sabes quién, y harás que él babee por ti

Mina se sonrojo un poco, pero las palabras de su amiga la motivaron

\- Yo también participare - Dijo la chica con cuernos en un tono alegre y sonriendo - ¿Quién está conmigo?

Parece que la actitud de Mina motivo a las chicas, las cuales asintieron y dijeron "De acuerdo"

\- ¿Cuándo es el concurso? - Pregunto Tsuyu

\- El viernes

En la mesa de los chicos…

Estaban mirando sus teléfonos mientras almorzaban, fue cuando a uno de ellos les llego un mensaje

\- Oigan, las chicas van a participar en el concurso de belleza del viernes - Menciono Midoriya mirando su teléfono - ¿Creen que alguna pueda ganar?

Todos lo voltearon a ver y empezaron a pensar

\- Yo pienso que Yaoyorozu puede ganar - Comento Kirishima mientras le daba otra mordida a su hamburguesa

\- Yo opino que Jirou puede ganar - Menciono Kaminari mientras volvía a comer su sopa con un tenedor

\- Rana - Fue lo único que susurro Bakugo

\- ¿Y tú Todoroki, quien crees que pueda ganar?

Todos voltearon a verlo, ya que tenían curiosidad de la elección del chico bicolor

\- Yo creo que Ashido podría ganar

\- ¿Por qué lo crees? - Bakugo lo miraba directamente

\- ¿Y tú por qué crees que Tsuyu ganaría?

\- Touché

Horas más tarde…

Las chicas después de clases fueron al centro comercial a comprar los vestidos, tuvieron que apresurarse ya que solo tenían 2 días para prepararse con su rutina y elegir atuendo

\- ¿Con cuál me veré mejor? - Se preguntaba Mina a si misma mientras sostenía 2 vestidos en sus manos; 1 negro y el otro purpura - ¿Cuál le gustaría más a Shoto?... No, no, no - Mina sacudía la cabeza - Él no puede verlo hasta el día del concurso, pero… ¿Él ira a verme - Mina no estaba segura si Shoto le gustaba esta clase de concurso siquiera - No importa, esto lo ganare por mi cuenta

Eligio el vestido negro y lo compro, junto a todas las demás chicas que hicieron lo mismo, juntas volvieron a los dormitorios, y ella se fue a su habitación para preparar su rutina

\- ¿Qué puede hacer? ¿Qué puedo hacer? - Se repetía a si misma mientras mordía un extremo de un lápiz y tenia un cuaderno en frente - Tal vez algo con mi ácido, pero el vestido se derretiría y quedaría desnuda frente a todos, definitivamente no quiero eso - Siguió pensando por unos minutos - Tal vez cantar, pero mi voz no es la mejor - Siguió pensando - Ojalá pudiera hacer algo como lo que hicimos en el bai… ¡Bailar!

La idea perfecta había llegado a su cabeza, y la mejor parte es que el vestido que compro no era tan ajustado, por lo cual podría moverse mejor, ya que tenia su idea y su ropa, solo le faltaba su rutina, cosa que para ella no seria tan difícil, si dirigió a varias personas en pocos días y salió perfecto, no debería haber problema si hacia una rutina para ella

Pero el sonido de alguien golpeando su puerta la saco de sus pensamientos, rápidamente abrió la puerta y vio a su novio

\- Hola Sho - Dijo Mina con una sonrisa y ambos entraron luego ella cerró la puerta

\- Escuche que vas a entrar al concurso del viernes

\- Si entraré, no creo que vaya a ganar, pero al menos quiero intentarlo

\- No digas eso , claro que ganaras, eres la más hermosa de toda UA

Esas palabras hicieron que las mejillas de Mina cambiaran a un tono totalmente rojo

\- G-Gracias Sho - Mina no resistió y lo abrazo

\- ¿Puedo ver lo que usaras?

\- Me veras con eso hasta el día del concurso, tampoco te diré lo que haré, quiero que todo sea sorpresa - Comento Mina sonriendo

\- ¿Puedo dormir aquí hoy?

\- Te diría que sí, pero te conozco y sé que intentaras buscar lo que usare mientras duermo, así que mejor hasta el viernes

Shoto le dio un beso rápido en los labios para luego sonreírle - Te apoyare desde la primera fila - Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de volver a su habitación, del otro lado susurro - Sé que ganaras

Día del concurso…

Todas las chicas estaban en los vestidores maquillándose y peinándose a sí mismas, mientras que los chicos estaban en primera fila apoyando a sus compañeras. Todos llevaban algo distintivo que las apoyaba disimuladamente, bueno, casi todos:

Kirishima se hizo una cola de caballo

Bakugo se puso un gorro de rana

Midoriya se puso una camisa con la luna

Kaminari traía 2 micrófonos en sus manos

Todoroki se puso 2 cuernos de reno navideño en la cabeza

\- Ustedes no saben disimular, ¿Verdad? - Pregunto Iida al ver a sus compañeros - Recuerdan que tenemos 6 compañeras

\- ¿Alguno apoya a Hagakure?

\- ¿Cómo mierda la vamos a apoyar? No sabemos cómo es - Contesto Bakugo - Es más, ¿Cómo demonios ella está concursando en un concurso de belleza?

Nadie respondió

Con Mina…

Estaba muy nerviosa mientras se terminaba de maquillar, ya estaba vestida y tenia su rutina memorizada de inicio a fin, cuando por fin termino su maquillaje, se levantó y bebió un poco de agua mientras miraba a sus amigas que estaban igual que ella

\- Chicas vengan a ver - Susurraba Tsuyu que miraba por un lado de la cortina, las chicas se acercaron y vieron a sus amigos apoyándola

Hasta Iida rápidamente hizo un cartel que decía "Vamos Hagakure" para que ella no sintiera que nadie la apoyaría

Todas se sintieron conmovidas, especialmente Mina, si bien su relación seguía siendo un secreto, este era un hermoso gesto que él le demostraba en publico

\- Demos nuestro máximo esfuerzo

Todas asintieron y fueron a prepararse para el momento en que las llamaran

10 minutos después empezó el concurso, cada una de las chicas esperaba su turno nerviosamente, la tercera de ellas que llamaron fue Mina, cuando ella caminaba muchos empezaron a silbarle y gritarle cumplidos, cosa que a Shoto empezó a poner muy celoso

"Ella es MÍA" Pensaba Shoto mientras sacaba su teléfono y disimuladamente le tomaba fotografías mientras miraba de reojo el vestido que ella estaba usando y sus mejillas cambiaron a un color rojo fuerte "Demasiado hermosa" , era lo único que pensaba Shoto

Después de que Mina pasara con su vestido, volvió detrás de la cortina

\- Lo hiciste increíble Mina

\- ¡Casi me hago encima de los nervios! - Exclamo Mina toda avergonzada

Después de que todas desfilaran, llego el momento de mostrar la rutina que tenían preparada, lo cual ponía mas nerviosa a la rosada

Mientras que Shoto estaba ansioso por ver lo que haría su novia, solo estaba esperándola en su asiento mientras comía soba

\- ¿De dónde sacaste eso? - Pregunto Kaminari confundido al ver lo que comía le bicolor

Shoto solo alzo los hombros y siguió comiendo

\- Siguiente, Mina Ashido con su rutina - Anuncio Midnight que era la presentadora del concurso de este año

Shoto se atraganto un momento y dejo la soba a un lado para poner atención, en ese momento salió Mina y empezó a sonar la música y ella empezó a bailar de un modo lento, pero en un momento la música cambio a una más movida y ella puso una sonrisa y empezó a moverse más rápido y dar saltos con acrobacias en el aire para el final caer de puntillas, cosa que dejo a Shoto con la boca abierta y lo hizo aplaudir y luego todos los demás lo hicieron, Mina logro ver que el fue el primero en aplaudirle y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, después volvió detrás de la cortina y Hagakure la abrazo

\- ¡Estuviste increíble!

\- Gracias - Dijo Mina mientras le devolvía el abrazo

Cada una de ellas hizo una rutina diferente

Momo creo fuegos artificiales e hizo una función con ellos

Jirou canto una canción que ella misma compuso

Uraraka hizo flotar varios objetos y formo la palabra "UA"

Tsuyu en frente de todos cocino unas galletas que huelen deliciosos

Hagakure hizo combate contra un maniquí para que todos adivinaran donde golpearía después, nadie adivino

Después de que todos votaran, obviamente Shoto iba a votar por Mina, pero después de ver su rutina, quiso votar por ella como 100 veces, pero solo podía hacerlo 1 vez, después de que todos votaran llego el momento de la verdad, todas las candidatas estaban en fila de lado esperando ser llamadas

\- 3r lugar - Midnight anunciaba a las 3 primeras que recibieron la mayor cantidad de votos - Tooru Hagakure

Hagakure totalmente feliz fue y recibió su medalla junto a un ramo de flores y muchos aplaudieron

\- ¿Cómo es posible? - Pregunto Bakugo totalmente confundido

\- 2do lugar … - Todos prestaron atención al siguiente nombre - Momo Yaoyorozu

Todos aplaudieron y ella recibió un ramo de flores un poco más grande que el de Hagakure

\- Y el primer lugar…

Todos, sobre todo Shoto pusieron muchísima atención

\- ¡Mina Ashido!

En ese momento Mina se sorprendió y recibió una corona y un ramo de rosas gigante y paso al frente donde todos le aplaudieron, principalmente Shoto que se levantó, cosa que todos hicieron y Mina soltó unas lagrimas

Después del concurso…

Todas y todos felicitaban a Mina con abrazos, pero ella vio que Shoto estaba detrás de los casilleros haciéndole señales de que viniera hacia él

\- Los veré a todos en los dormitorios, tengo una cosa que hacer - Dijo Mina dando unos pasos hacia atrás

Todos asintieron y siguieron su camino hacia los dormitorios, Mina espero a que todos se fueran por la puerta de salida, y sin pensarlo, fue a abrazar a Shoto

\- Gane Sho - Dijo Mina sonriendo y con la corona en la cabeza

Shoto sin dudarlo la beso suavemente en los labios - Así que mi novia es la más hermosa de UA

\- Pero soy 100% tuya


	23. Los nuevos 3 grandes

Ya en el tercer y último año de escuela, su relación seguía siendo un secreto excepto para la chica invisible

Era un día normal de clases, Aizawa estaba al frente del salón explicándole a todos un tema, cuando de pronto por los altavoces se escuchó al director Nezu

\- Muy buenos días, los estudiantes: Shoto Todoroki, Katsuki Bakugo e Izuku Midoriya, por favor repórtense a la oficina del director

\- ¡¿OTRA VEZ?! - Grito Bakugo, lo cual hizo que todos rieran - ¡¿AHORA POR QUÉ?!

Los 3 estudiantes se levantaron y fueron a la oficina, durante su trayecto todos los profesores los miraban

Pero se sorprendieron cuando vieron que Midnight se lamió los labios al verlos y golpeo su látigo contra su propia pierna

\- ¿No tienen el presentimiento de que algo malo va a pasar? - Dijo Midoriya al ver lo que acababa de hacer la heroína

La misma heroína les abrió la oficina del director, ellos entraron y vieron que él estaba sentado en su silla

\- Bienvenidos, tomen asiento - Indico Nezu señalando 3 sillas frente al escritorio

Los 3 se sentaron en las sillas y Midnight cerró la puerta detrás de ellos

\- Se preguntarán porque los llame aquí

\- Si van a culpar a alguien, culpen al rubio - Dijo el bicolor con su típico tono de voz neutro

\- ¡PEDAZO DE MIERDA!

\- Tranquilos chicos - Midoriya trataba de calmarlos

Nezu solo miraba como Bakugo le gritaba a Todoroki y este ni se movía con su cara seria

\- Como les decía, se preguntarán porque están aquí, es sencillo

Los 3 voltearon a ver al director el cual se puso de pie en su escritorio

\- Como sabrán hace 2 años los 3 grandes de UA fueron Tamaki Amajiki, Nejire Hado y Mirio Togata, el año pasado…

\- ¡EXTRAS! - Grito Bakugo interrumpiendo al director

\- Este año…Ustedes son los 3 grandes de UA

Los 3 se quedaron sorprendidos viendo al director

\- ¿N-Nosotros?

\- No veo a alguien más aquí - Dijo el director

\- A no ser que Hagakure este también aquí

Todos se levantaron y empezaron a lanzar cosas por toda la habitación, no era la primera vez que la chica invisible estaba con alguno de ellos y no lo sabían, el solo verlos lanzando objetos dejo a Nezu sorprendido

\- Eso sería todo, nuevos 3 grandes de UA

Los 3 aun estaban bastante sorprendidos, después de ese anuncio salieron de la oficina, de la cual Midnight les dio una mirada provocativa

\- Los veré pronto, sobre todo a ti - Dijo la peli morada viendo a los 3 estudiantes, pero con más interés en el bicolor

\- ¡Aún somos menores!

Después de ese encuentro incomodo con Midnight los 3 volvieron a al salón donde todos sus compañeros los esperaban de pie

\- ¿Esto es una intervención? Porque el que usa drogas aquí es…

\- No es eso, Aizawa nos dijo que ustedes son los nuevos 3 grandes de UA - Dijo Momo sonriendo y dándole un abrazo a todos

Excepto Shoto, el cual dijo que "No le gustaban los abrazos", la verdad solo dejaba que Mina lo abrazara e hiciera más cosas, en resumen, él solo dejaba a Mina tocarlo y a nadie más

Todos hicieron una salida al centro comercial después de clases para celebrar el logro de sus compañeros, Shoto y Mina esperaban un momento para estar a solas

Lo primero que hicieron fue que todos entraron a ver una película, ellos aprovecharon y se sentaron a la par del otro y se tomaron la mano mientras veían la película, ellos ya habían practicado situaciones como esta…

E inventaron un tipo de "Código Morse", se tocaban la mano con los dedos para tratar de decir cosas como: "Abrázame", "Te quiero" o "Quiero cariño"

Por suerte nadie los veía mientras lo hacían

Después de la película decidieron separarse para explorar un poco y luego encontrarse para cenar en un restaurante que se encontraba en el centro del centro comercial

Mina se fue con Hagakure y Uraraka y Shoto con Kaminari y Midoriya

Con Mina, ellas estaban probándose ropa en una tienda

\- ¿Qué se siente que tu novio sea uno de los 3 grandes de UA? - Dijo Hagakure mientras "sonreía" y sostenía un suéter en sus manos

\- ¡No lo digas tan fuerte! - Dijo Mina con la cara totalmente roja - Y es el mejor, de eso no hay duda, para mí siempre lo ha sido

\- ¿Compraras algo para celebrarlo con él?

\- No entiendo

\- Ya sabes, ropa que él te arranque con los dientes

\- ¡TOORU! - Mina ya no era rosada, era roja de la vergüenza - No sabia que eras tan pervertida, pero no es mala idea

Mientras ella buscaba algo que comprar, recibió un mensaje de Shoto que le decía que saliera y se vieran cerca de los baños

Ella salió sin que sus amigas la vieran y se encontró con su novio, él la guio hasta una especie de cabina y ambos entraron

\- ¿Qué es este lugar? - Pregunto Mina

\- Es una cabina de fotos, pensé que te…

\- ¡ME ENCANTA!

Mina sin dudarlo presiono el botón que les tomaría 5 diferentes fotos, cada una con tiempo de diferencia de 10 segundos:

La primera fue Shoto abrazando a Mina por la espalda y besando su mejilla

La segunda fue Mina y Shoto que compartían el suéter que estaba usando el bicolor

La tercera fue Mina presionando las mejillas de Shoto y besándolo

La cuarta fue Mina escondiendo su cara en el cuello de Shoto

Y la última fue ambos besándose en los labios y sonrojados

Después de que se tomaran todas, tomaron las 2 copias que les dio la cabina

\- Si no te gustan, podemos tomar…

\- Las amo - Dijo Mina mirando las fotos y sonriendo - Son perfectas

Después de las fotos salieron y se reunieron con el resto llegando por casualidad, se reunieron para comer y luego volver a los dormitorios

Aproximadamente a las 11 p.m. Mina se dirigió a la habitación del bicolor y lo abrazo mientras dormía

\- Mi novio es el mejor de los 3 grandes - Fue lo ultimo que dijo la rosada antes de dormirse profundamente


	24. Último Festival

Se les había anunciado a los estudiantes que el día de mañana se realizaría el último festival deportivo de su generación, todos estaban muy emocionados, era la última oportunidad para ganar el festival

En la noche antes del torneo, todos estaban entrenando por separado ya fuera en sus propias habitaciones o en algún gimnasio, excepto Shoto y Mina que decidieron salir a correr

Ambos se encontraban estirando en el jardín sin que nadie los viera

\- Ya sabes la ruta Mina, iremos trotando hasta el parque, luego iremos hasta el centro comercial trotando más rápido, y volveremos corriendo de vuelta aquí - Le comento Shoto mientras estiraba las piernas

\- Lista - Comento Mina estirando las rodillas

Después de estirar ambos se dirigieron a la entrada y empezaron a trotar, trotaban lado a lado por si en caso de que alguno sufriera un calambre o necesitara descansar el otro lo ayudara, trotaron sin problema alguno hasta el parque

\- Parque listo - Dijo Mina recuperando un poco el aliento

Tenían que llegar hasta el otro extremo del parque para continuar su trayecto, decidieron caminar para que ambos recuperaran un poco el aliento, una vez llegaron al extremo trotaron más rápido, en cierto punto a Mina le empezó a dar un cosquilleo en el muslo y bajo el ritmo, lo cual preocupo a Shoto y lo hizo retroceder

\- ¿Estas bien Mina?

\- ¡Por supuesto! Es solo que mi pierna se siente raro, me da cosquillas

\- ¿Vamos al hospital?

\- ¡No! ...Digo no es necesario Sho, se me pasara, además estamos a punto de llegar al centro comercial, podre tomar algo y luego corremos hasta los dormitorios, tomaremos una ducha y estaremos listos para mañana

\- Espera, ¿Tomaremos una…?

No pudo terminar la frase porque Mina entro al baño del centro comercial rápidamente, después hicieron la carrera final hasta los dormitorios, como ya era tarde nadie los escucho llegar, cenaron algo liviano, 2 sándwiches de atún con unas galletas y un jugo, después se ducharon por separado y se fueron a dormir

Al día siguiente

Todos estaban en los vestidores, pero Mineta intento ver por el agujero que daba al vestidor de las chicas sin que ninguno lo notara, por suerte Shoto lo hizo y pateo la silla en la que el enano estaba apoyado y cayó al suelo de nariz, haciendo que todos se rieran de él

\- Eso y más mereces Mineta

Ellos se aseguraron de ser los últimos en salir para luego encontrarse en el pasillo y abrazarse y mirarse a los ojos

\- Mucha suerte Sho - Dijo Mina besando su mejilla y yendo con todos, pero antes de que se fuera él beso sus labios y ambos se dirigieron para la primera parte del torneo, la carrera

Una vez dieron la alarma todos salieron corriendo, ellos tenían una estrategia planeada, Shoto congelaría el suelo como lo hizo en e primer torneo y Mina usaría su ácido para patinar sobre este, lo cual les dio a ellos una buena ventaja ya que muchos quedaron atascados en su hielo y no pudieron salir, ellos siguieron corriendo y evitaban los obstáculos fácilmente gracias a los grandes reflejos de Shoto y las increíbles habilidades físicas de Mina, eran seguidos por varios de sus amigos los cuales se liberaron del hielo de Shoto

Pero antes de que ambos cruzaran la meta, la pierna de Mina empezó a acalambrarse y le hizo bajar el ritmo, por desgracia Shoto iba más adelante y no la vio y cruzo la meta primero, Mina con sus fuerzas logro cruzar la meta también, pero llego en posición 14

Después de eso, Mina se dirigió al vestidor sola para tratar de mejorar su pierna, sin embargo, Shoto la siguió y examino la pierna

\- Creo que solo me dio un calambre, tal vez ocupo…

Sin dudarlo Shoto creo un poco de hielo alrededor de su pierna, lo cual hizo a Mina sonrojarse al sentir el toque de Shoto en su pierna, cerca de su muslo, ella sin dudarlo lo beso suavemente y le abrazo la cabeza, estuvieron varios minutos ahí, aprovecharon el descanso después de la carrera en el que casi todos se iban a comer para que Shoto aliviara a Mina

\- Sho, si tienes hambre puedes ir a…

\- No voy a dejarte sola

Mina sonrió y lo abrazo suavemente y recostó su cabeza en su hombro mientras pasaban los minutos, el dolor ya había bajado y ella ya podía moverse mejor, con algo de dificultad, pero mejor que antes

Una vez volvieron, se harían las peleas que se han hecho en años pasados, con la diferencia que seria en parejas, y lo harían por un sorteo

8 equipos de 2 personas

Cuando llego el turno de Shoto de saber en cual equipo estaría…

De una caja saco una bola con el número 7-A, lo cual indicaba que era el primer miembro del grupo 7

\- ¡MIERDA! - Grito Bakugo después de sacar la bola de la caja, esta tiene escrito 3-B

\- Katsuki Bakugo y Tsuyu Asui conforman el grupo 3 - Indico Midnight por el micrófono

\- Sé que querías ir con Kirishima, pero espero que lleguemos lejos - Dijo Tsuyu sonriendo

Tras unos minutos ya se habían formado todos los equipos, pero Shoto aún no tenía compañero

\- Grupo 7, Shoto Todoroki y Mina Ashido - Anuncio Midnight

Shoto volteo a ver y efectivamente, Mina mostraba la bola que tenia escrito 7-B, y ella tenia una gran sonrisa al saber que pelearía con su novio

Al ver los grupos, supieron que pelearían contra Iida y Kendo

Todos los grupos se sentaron juntos, lo cual fue otra excusa muy buena para ellos

\- ¿Cómo esta tu pierna?

\- Esta bien Sho, ¿Tienes alguna estrategia para usar contra ellos?

Al momento de pelear lo que hicieron fue que Mina salto a distraerlos mientras esquivaba sus ataques, para que Shoto creara un enorme glaciar que los congelara, de esa forma no se podrían mover y Mina puso sus manos sobre sus cabezas como advertencia que soltaría ácido

Ganaron la pelea

La siguiente fue contra Uraraka y Momo

La peleo empezó y se concentraron principalmente en Momo, ambos sabían que ella crearía cosas pequeñas para que Uraraka se las arrojara, por lo cual Mina se encargaría de enfrentaría a Uraraka y Shoto a Momo, Uraraka trataba de hacer flotar a Mina, pero la chica rosada era muy ágil en este tipo de combate donde el oponente tenia que tocarla para hacerle daño, por el otro lado todo lo que Momo intentara crear; Shoto no duraba en prenderlo en llamas lo cual ponía en problemas a Momo que fue acorralada en una esquina y Shoto la saco de una patada en el estómago, para luego voltear y ver que Mina que tenia a Uraraka a sus pies y Shoto la congelo excepto la cabeza

Ganaron y avanzaron a las semifinales donde se enfrentarían a Bakugo y Tsuyu

El frió del hielo de Shoto hizo a Tsuyu hibernar en medio de la pelea y Bakugo trataba de despertarla con el calor de sus explosiones

\- ¡DESPIERTA! - Gritaba Bakugo a Tsuyu

La verdad ellos habían olvidado que Tsuyu quedaría afectada involuntariamente por el frió, dejando solo a Bakugo contra ellos, él tenia cierta rivalidad con Todoroki por el primer año donde él no peleo con su fuego, después de fallar en tratar de despertar a Tsuyu se fue directamente a pelear con Shoto, él cual si uso su fuego esta vez e hizo una barrera de fuego alrededor de él y Bakugo, Mina quedo fuera de la barrera y simplemente tomo a Tsuyu la cual seguía dormida y la saco cuidadosamente de los limites de la pelea para luego ayudar a Shoto, utilizo uno de los grandes pedazos de hielo que Shoto creo para luego brincar sobre el fuego lo cual hizo que Bakugo se distrajera un segundo y Shoto lograra congelar sus piernas

\- ¡MIER…!

No pudo terminar la frase porque Mina le dio una fuerte patada en el cuello dejándolo inconsciente y ambos lo sacaron de los limites

Pasaron a la final, la cual sería contra Tokoyami y Kaminari

Para Mina seria una revancha por el primer año, pero Dark Shadow era muy fuerte para ella, por eso Shoto iría contra él y ella contra Kaminari, cuando inicio el combate, Kaminari les disparo electricidad la cual Shoto bloqueo con un bloque de hielo y al mismo tiempo levanto a Mina para que ella no sufriera daño por la electricidad y ella brinco para atacar a Kaminari y Tokoyami lanzándoles ácido desde arriba, y mientras ellos estaban distraídos esquivando el ácido, Shoto lanzo fuego debilitando a Dark Shadow que se encogió mucho, y un poco del ácido de Mina cayo en los zapatos de Kaminari alterándolo y Mina cayo con sus pies sobre su cara y Shoto puso su pie sobre el pecho de Tokoyami mientras la mitad de su cuerpo estaba en llamas evitando que Dark Shadow pudiera salir

\- ¡Shoto Todoroki y Mina Ashido son los ganadores del festival deportivo! - Anuncio Midnight por el micrófono, segundos después todos les aplaudieron

Después de que se les dieran medallas del tercer y segundo lugar, se les entrego las medallas del primer lugar y Mina lo abrazo frente a todos, pero todos lo tomaron como muestra de emoción por haber ganado


	25. Pequeños Descuidos

A falta de una semana para que los estudiantes se graduaran, la relación que mantenían la chica rosa y el chico de cabello bicolor seguía siendo un total secreto, en gran parte ya que ellos sabían cómo disimular y estar juntos a solas, y que el resto de la clase jamás esperaría algo entre ellos

Pero… Con el paso del tiempo empezaron a tener pequeños descuidos que casi los delatan, como, por ejemplo:

Un día Uraraka y Tsuyu tienen que hacer un trabajo con Mina y decidieron reunirse en el cuarto de Mina, no había nada raro hasta ese momento, estaban trabajando, pero fue cuando notaron unos platos de comida que estaban en una mesa

\- ¿Comiste aquí anoche Mina? - Pregunto Tsuyu viendo los platos

\- S-Si, me dio un poco de hambre - Dijo Mina recogiendo los platos, los cuales aún tenían un poco de comida

\- ¿Es eso soba?

\- S-Si, me gusta la soba

\- Pero… ¿Por qué 2 platos?

\- Tenia mucha hambre y me serví 2 veces - Mina ya se estaba poniendo nerviosa, no sabia que otra cosa usar de excusa

\- ¿No hubiera sido más fácil usar el mismo pla…?

No pudo terminar porque Mina salió de la habitación rápidamente y dejo los platos en la cocina

\- Estuvo cerca

Otro día…

Shoto estaba en los vestidores con los chicos para un entrenamiento, cuando de repente algo se cayo de la mochila de Shoto y todos se quedaron observando dicho objeto

\- ¿Es eso una caja de maquillaje?

Shoto abrió los ojos cuando todos descubrieron lo que era el objeto, resulta que por accidente Shoto derramo agua sobre el maquillaje de Mina esa misma mañana sin que ella lo supiera, y fue a comprarle más para reemplazarlo antes que ella llegara, y lo guardo en su mochila

\- ¿Por qué tienes esto Todoroki? - Pregunto Midoriya agarrando la caja

\- ¿Intentas ocultar tu cicatriz? - Pregunto Kaminari

\- No es eso es que…

Todos se le quedaron mirando fijamente, pero por suerte tuvo una idea

\- E-Es para mi hermana, hoy es su cumpleaños y ese es su regalo

\- Eso tiene sentido - Dijeron casi todos

Después de eso, Shoto tuvo que hacer un desvío e ir hacia el centro de la ciudad para que creyeran lo que dijo, pero…

Su teléfono sonó y vio un mensaje que decía: "¡¿QUÉ LE PASO A MI MAQUILLAJE?!" , Shoto trago saliva después de ver el mensaje

\- Tengo un mal presentimiento

Ver a Mina enojada era algo que no le deseaba a nadie

Otro día…

Eran las 08 a.m. ,estaban Uraraka y Momo cepillándose los dientes en el baño, segundos después llego Mina…

Tenía el pelo un poco enredado y estaba vistiendo una chaqueta muy peculiar, estaba muy cansada para darse cuenta de que la usaba y saludo a sus amigas, las cuales notaron la chaqueta, pero no recordaban donde la habían visto

\- Buenos días Mina - Dijeron ambas

\- Días - Dijo la rosada agarrando su cepillo de dientes y comenzó a cepillárselos

Ambas se quedaron mirando fijamente la chaqueta, estaban seguras de haberla visto antes

\- ¿Esa chaqueta es nueva Mina? - Pregunto Uraraka acercándose a ella

\- Estoy segura de que la he visto antes - Dijo Momo

Mina escupió y se dio cuenta de que la estaba usando

Era la chaqueta del traje de héroe de Shoto, el día anterior decidieron ir al cine, pero cuando salieron hacia mucho frio y Shoto se la dio y ella durmió con la chaqueta puesta

\- Me la compre ayer - Dijo Mina entre tartamudeos - Estaba de oferta en la tienda y me gustó mucho

Otro día…

Estaban reunidos viendo una película de terror, cada viernes se reunían para hacerlo como una de las ultimas actividades que harían juntos, todos estaban reunidos, hasta Bakugo estaba ahí

Mientras veían la película, salió una escena que los hizo gritar a casi todos, especialmente a las chicas

Mina por impulso abrazo a Shoto en frente de todos y el palmeo y acaricio su cabello

\- Ya paso, tranquila

Muchos sabían que Mina era muy asustadiza y abrazaba a alguien cuando se asustaba, por eso les pareció normal, lo que les pareció extraño fue que Shoto le siguiera el juego y tratara de calmarla, por lo general él era muy serio en esos casos y no hacía nada

Pero no le dieron tanta importancia y siguieron viendo la película con tranquilidad

Hubo más descuidos, pero que pasaban desapercibidos ante todos:

Que había ropa de ambos en el cuarto del otro

Que una vez Shoto tenía lápiz labial en el cuello y varias partes de la cara y cuello y todos pensaron que era alergia

Que una vez ambos bajaron a comer algo a las 03 a.m. y estaban algunos de los chicos jugando en el primer piso con un juego de mesa, pero ellos pensaron que fue una coincidencia

Así fue su relación secreta hasta el día de su graduación


	26. Graduación

El día de la graduación…

Todos estaban con sus preparándose para la ceremonia la cual se haría a mediodía, después en la noche se haría un baile con toda la generación, y al día siguiente tendrían que recoger sus pertenencias y dejar los dormitorios para empezar sus carreras como héroes profesionales

Con las chicas…

Estaban tratando de no llorar al saber que ya no compartirían hogar con todos y ya no podrían hacer todo lo que hacían juntas: pijamadas, contar chismes, salir de compras y entrenar juntas

Estaban en la habitación de Momo donde se peinaban y maquillaban entre ellas

\- Las voy a extrañar chicas - Dijo Momo mientras peinaba a Hagakure y evitando que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos

\- ¡YO TAMBIÉN! - Grito Mina abrazando a Uraraka y Tsuyu

Con los chicos…

Cada uno estaba en su habitación empacando, ya se habían arreglado y solo estaban matando el tiempo hasta que llegara el momento

Ceremonia de Graduación…

Todos los estudiantes del curso de héroes estaban en primera fila, con sus familiares detrás de ellos

Mina estaba feliz por ver a sus padres que le tomaban fotografías

Mientras que Shoto se alegraba al ver que su madre y sus hermanos estaban ahí, le habían conseguido un permiso especial para que ella pudiera asistir a la ceremonia

Uno por uno fueron siendo llamados todos los estudiantes, recogían su título y le daban la mano a Aizawa y a Nezu y volvían a su asiento

Cuando Mina fue por el suyo, todos aplaudieron y Shoto le sonreía más que cualquier otro, cuando fue Shoto Mina formo un corazón con sus manos que solo él vio y le sonrió

Después de la ceremonia…

Todos estaban con sus familias que estaban felices, la familia de Mina no dejaba de tomarle fotografías mientras que la de Shoto solo lo abrazaba, especialmente Rei

Después de esa ceremonia todos se dirigieron a los dormitorios para un último almuerzo, decidieron hacer una mezcla de todas sus comidas favoritas, Shoto y Mina se sentaron juntos, pero nadie le dio importancia, estuvieron riendo y contando diversas historias de sus 3 años en UA

\- ¿Recuerdan cuando obtuve mi primera nota alta? - Dijo Kaminari

\- Kaminari, eso nunca paso

Todos rieron ante tal comentario

\- ¿Recuerdan cuando mi cabello estuvo muy desarreglado para el día de la foto escolar? - Dijo Hagakure mientras comía un trozo de carne

\- ¡CLARO! Se veía muy raro - Dijo Mina mordiendo un trozo de pan

Todos las miraron confundidos, parece que su amistad estaba en otro nivel

Todos siguieron comiendo y riendo, incluso hicieron una rifa, todos pondrían un objeto personal en una caja y los nombres de cada uno en una bolsa, el nombre de la persona que sacaran, seria de la cual tendrían el objeto

Shoto saco el nombre de Kaminari y se quedo con unos lentes, los del traje del chico de quirk eléctrico

Mina saco el nombre de Tsuyu, y se quedo con una pequeña bufanda negra

Después de eso todos se tomaron una última fotografía juntos y se dirigieron a sus respectivos cuartos y se prepararon para el baile

Shoto se puso un traje totalmente blanco con una corbata y azul, mientras que Mina se puso un vestido largo de color rojo con una flor cerca del hombro izquierdo, la cual Shoto le obsequio

El baile se realizaría en un edificio cerca de UA, todo estaba decorado con luces brillantes, con mesas blancas en todo el lugar, un gran espacio para que las personas bailaran, había comida de diversos, hasta los profesores se vistieron con traje, o en caso de profesoras con vestido

\- Wow - Dijeron las chicas al ver todo el lugar

\- Incluso Eri vino con Aizawa - Señalo Momo a la pequeña niña que estaba junto a su profesor

Unieron varias mesas para compartir el lugar mientras disfrutaban de la música

\- Mina - Hagakure susurraba a su oído - Invítalo a bailar

Mina miraba a Shoto que estaba en frente suyo hablando con sus amigos y se puso nerviosa, no por bailar con Shoto, porque era algo que ya habían hecho muchas veces, sino porque todos podrían descubrir su relación, y era algo que ella no quería que descubrieran todavía

Pero algo la saco de sus pensamientos…

Shoto la tomo de la mano y la llevo a la pista de baile haciendo que bailaran juntos al ritmo lento de la música

\- S-Shoto

Él le hizo una mirada para que ella volteara y viera que no eran los únicos que bailaban, casi todos sus compañeros bailaban entre sí, incluso con algunos de otras clases

Esto hizo que Mina se calmara y recostara su cabeza en el pecho del bicolor y lo abrazara suavemente mientras bailaban, en un momento las luces se apagaron y Shoto le dio un rápido beso en los labios a lo cual Mina soltó una pequeña risa

No se separaron por varios minutos y luego volvieron a su mesa a conversar con sus amigos

Tras el pasar de las horas llego la hora de decir el ultimo adiós a todos, toda la clase empezó a abrazarse y ahí hubo lágrimas, mientras ellos estaban distraídos entre abrazos y todo, Mina tomo la mano de Shoto y ambos salieron a la parte trasera del edificio y ella tenía una gran sonrisa con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos y Shoto las limpio

\- No quiero que esto termine aquí Shoto, quiero seguir contigo

\- Yo tampoco quiero que termine, pero ya no estaremos en los dormitorios

Mina se deprimió un poco ante ese comentario

\- ¿A dónde iras mañana?

\- Supongo que a mi casa - Dijo Shoto mirando hacia abajo

Mina sabia que él no quería volver a ese lugar, eso era una casa, pero no un hogar

\- Shoto, tengo una idea - Dijo la chica rosada abrazándolo del cuello - Yo sé que no quieres volver a ese lugar y yo quiero independizarme de mis padres así que quiero que hagamos algo

\- ¿Qué cosa?

Mina le dio un beso en los labios y lo miro a los ojos

\- Vivamos juntos


	27. Apartamento

\- ¿V-Vivir juntos?

\- Si - Dijo Mina sonriendo y mirándolo a los ojos

\- ¿No te parece muy pronto?

\- Tal vez lo es, pero yo creo que es una gran idea - Su sonrisa solo se hacia más grande - Hemos dormido juntos prácticamente los últimos 3 años, ya me acostumbré mucho a dormir contigo y creo que sería lo mejor… ¿Qué dices?

La verdad Shoto pensaba que era algo apresurado, pero al ver la gran sonrisa y los ojos de cachorro que Mina le hacía, era prácticamente imposible para él decirle que no a Mina, sin mencionar que a él también le encantaba dormir con ella

\- Esta bien - Dijo el bicolor acariciando la mejilla de Mina - Mañana buscaremos un lugar para vivir

Mina dio una pequeña risa y brinco a sus brazos envolviéndolo en un gran abrazo

Al día siguiente…

Para el mediodía ya todos habían recogido sus cosas y se habían retirado de los dormitorios, Shoto iban caminando mientras él cargaba unas cajas con sus pertenencias y las de Mina, y ella solo llevaba unas mochilas

\- Llevar esto todo el día va a ser muy agotador - Dijo Mina caminando junto a él

\- Tranquila, tengo una solución para eso

Mina lo miro curiosa, fue cuando él se detuvo y puso las cajas en el suelo, saco una llave de su bolsillo, presiono un botón y el carro detrás de ellos sonó

\- Espera… ¡¿Tienes un auto?! - Dijo Mina totalmente emocionada, él asintió - ¡¿Desde cuándo?! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste?!

\- Obtuve la licencia de conducir la semana pasada - Dijo el bicolor abriendo la cajuela del vehículo y guardando las cajas, el carro es negro con los asientos cubiertos de color gris, tenia 4 puertas, pero era pequeño, Shoto abrió la puerta para que ella entrara

\- Huele a auto nuevo - Dijo Mina sentándose y poniéndose el cinturón, estaba totalmente emocionada, segundos después Shoto entro y encendió el carro

\- Si tienes hambre, tengo tus galletas favoritas ahí - Apuntaba a la guantera

\- ¡¿OREOS?! - Mina emocionada abrió la guantera y tomo 3 paquetes de las galletas y empezó a comer

Shoto sonrió y comenzó a manejar, Mina estaba totalmente emocionada, Shoto la dejo escoger la música y ella comenzó a cantar, también Mina le daba galletas mientras comía

\- Yo creo que deberíamos buscar el lugar primero antes de ir por los muebles

\- Tienes razón… ¿Deberíamos buscar una casa o…?

\- Yo pensaba que seria mejor empezar con un apartamento, ya sabes lo básico

Mina sonrió y asintió, Mina se puso a buscar apartamentos en su teléfono, buscaba que fueran pequeños ya que solo ellos 2 vivirían ahí, encontró varios cercanos al centro de la ciudad

El primero era un apartamento pequeño que tenia 2 habitaciones, un baño y una cocina, ellos fueron a verlo, el precio no estaba mal, estaba bien ubicado, pero ellos no veían sentido tener 2 cuartos ya que dormirían en el mismo, así que decidieron que ese no

El segundo era un poco más grande que el anterior, tenia una enorme cocina, una bañera y una ducha en el baño, estaba amueblado, el precio era un poco elevado, con ver a Mina, Shoto sabia que ella no estaba cómoda con que no pudiera decorarlo como ella quisiera, lo rechazaron también

El tercero… era perfecto, un solo cuarto, una cocina mediana, un espacio para una pequeña sala, un baño que incluía tanto bañera como ducha, el lugar estaba algo alejado del centro, pero el transporte no seria problema con el carro, sin mencionar que Shoto le enseñaría a Mina como manejar

\- Este es perfecto Sho - Dijo Mina sonriendo y dando vueltas mientras miraba el departamento

Con solo ver la sonrisa que ella tenía, él sabía que este era el indicado, sin dudarlo fue con el dueño y lo compro, volvió con Mina y le mostro la llave

\- Es nuestro

Mina sin dudarlo brinco a sus brazos, rápidamente fueron a una cerrajería e hicieron una copia de la llave, ambos volvieron a subir al carro y se dirigieron a comprar lo necesario para el departamento, lo primero que decidieron comprar fue lo del dormitorio

Primero fueron a la sección de camas, estuvieron viendo varias secciones: infantiles, grandes, matrimoniales; decidieron que era muy pronto ir a esa; en la sección de grandes encontraron 1 que les encanto: era totalmente negra y con bordes curvados, sin mencionar que el colchón era muy suave; después siguieron viendo más cosas para la habitación: compraron una mesita de noche con una lampara verde, unas cortinas marrones y una alfombra peluda que a Mina le encanto

Luego fueron a la sección de baño, compraron unas cortinas impermeables blancas con círculos de diversos colores, unas toallas: una roja y otra rosada, unas velas aromáticas que Mina insistió en comprar y unas batas de baño

Luego fueron a la sección de cocina, compraron un refrigerador mediano, varios platos y vasos plásticos, un horno, utensilios, pequeños basureros, un microondas y algunos toallas de cocina

Y al final dejaron la sección de la sala, compraron un sofá-cama verde mediano, una TV de pantalla plasma, una mesa pequeña en la que pondrían bocadillos cuando vieran una película, un estéreo que Mina quiso y algunas plantas plásticas que serían solo decoración

El problema es que todo llegaría a su apartamento hasta el día siguiente en la mañana, pero Mina tenía una idea, sus padres saldrían esa noche, así que podría dormir con Shoto en su antigua habitación, lo cual hicieron sin problemas

Al día siguiente…

Cuando llegaron las cosas, lograron subir todas las cosas y empezaron a acomodar todo en su sitio, por suerte habían empacado todas las cosas de Mina antes de salir de casa de sus padres

Mina no dejo que Shoto guardara su ropa para que no viera su ropa interior, mientras ella la guardaba él rápidamente fue a su vieja casa y empaco todas sus cosas y volvió rápidamente

Les tomo aproximadamente 4 horas terminar de guardar todo en su lugar, al final quedaron cansados y se tumbaron en la cama, la cual estaba decorada con una sabana de leopardo

\- L-Lo hicimos Sho - Dijo Mina abrazándolo, pero segundos después su estómago rugió y ella se sonrojo

\- Yo también tengo hambre, ¿Quieres que ordenemos algo o vamos al supermercado?

\- Supermercado

Shoto le puso una chaqueta y ambos salieron al supermercado, el cual estaba cerca del lugar, no ocuparon un carrito sino una canasta porque no comprarían muchas cosas, compraron lo básico: soba, cereal con malvaviscos, pan, leche, crema batida, helado con trozos de galleta, jugos de frutas

\- ¡Shoto llevemos esto! - Dijo Mina sosteniendo masa para pizza - Podemos hacer una cuando volvamos, por fa, por fa, por fa

Shoto le sonrió y agarro varios ingredientes para ponerle a la pizza, excepto la piña, ambos odiaban la pizza con piña

Cuando estaban comprando todo en la caja registradora, Mina agarro un chocolate y lo puso entre las cosas sin que Shoto se diera cuenta, pusieron todo en bolsas y se volvieron

Guardaron la comida en sus respectivos lugares y ambos se pusieron a hacer la pizza

Shoto empezó a preparar la masa mientras Mina hace la salsa

\- No le agregues mucha sa….

No pudo terminar porque Mina le puso crema batida en la cara y corrió a esconderse mientras reía

Si Shoto hubiera terminado con cualquier otra persona probablemente solo se hubiera limpiado y continuaba en lo que hacía, pero al estar con una persona totalmente opuesta a él lo cambio, la personalidad de Mina lo hizo "soltarse" más y sonreír mucho más que antes

En vez de limpiarse la trato de encontrar, busco debajo de la cama, ahí no estaba. Se dirigió al baño y movió la cortina

\- Te encontré

Mina sonrió y escapo por debajo de él, pero no llego lejos ya que él la abrazo por la espalda y ambos cayeron al suelo riendo

\- Mi turno

Shoto paso la crema batida que tenia en la cara por el cabello de Mina, la cual solo reía ante tal acto

\- Noooo Shoto para - Mina trataba de soltarse del abrazo, pero se rindió y su cabello termino con crema - No es justo, ¿Cómo me encontraste?

\- Solo podrías esconderte bajo la cama y en la ducha, este lugar no es muy grande

Mina hizo un puchero y ambos se levantaron, Mina lo limpio con una servilleta y después de cenar se iría a lavar el cabello, así que continuaron con la pizza

La pusieron en el horno y esperaron, mientras lo hacían, Shoto se fue a cambiar de ropa y Mina prendía la TV y buscaba algo interesante, tras unos segundos Shoto salió con una pantaloneta deportiva roja y una camisa sin mangas negra y se sentó junto a Mina

\- Muy guapo - Susurro para si misma mientras lo abrazaba

Una vez sonó el timbre del horno, sacaron cuidadosamente la pizza con unos guantes y esperaron a que se enfriara y la partieron a la mitad mientras bebían un vaso de jugo y se sentaron a ver una película

Después de eso Mina se lavó rápidamente el cabello y se puso un short blanco par dormir y una de las camisas de Shoto, ambos se cepillaron los dientes y se acostaron en la cama

\- Buenas noches - Se dijeron el uno para luego darse un beso en los labios mientras se abrazaban y se quedaban profundamente dormidos


	28. Rutina

Los primeros días viviendo juntos no fue nada fácil para ambos, tuvieron ciertos "problemas"…

Como un día que…

Shoto se había despertado y no había notado que Mina no estaba en la cama, ella se había levantado unos minutos antes y había entrado a ducharse, Shoto se dirigió al baño y abrió la puerta…

\- ¡NO ENTRES! - Mina le arrojo una toalla a la cara y se cubría con sus manos

Resulta que ella había olvidado poner el seguro a la puerta y ya había salido de la ducha y estaba a punto de vestirse

Por suerte para ella Shoto no logro verla desnuda

Otro día…

Shoto estaba en el baño haciendo de sus necesidades, pero…

Intento agarrar papel y no había

\- Oh no - Trato de ver si había más en el gabinete debajo del lavabo, pero tampoco había - ¡MINA!

No hubo respuesta

\- ¡MINA!

Aún nada, luego recordó que Mina salió con Hagakure al centro comercial, decidió que le mandaría un mensaje para avisarle que trajera papel, pero…

\- Mierda - Recordó que dejo el teléfono en el carro

Otro día diferente…

Mina estaba en la lavandería que tiene el edificio, había agarrado toda la ropa sucia que estaba en la habitación, la puso toda dentro de la lavadora y se sentó en una silla mientras escuchaba música, cuando vio que la luz parpadeaba, lo cual indicaba que ya estaba lista para secar, abrió la lavadora…

\- ¡¿EHHHH?!

Toda la ropa había cambiado de color, ella no había visto que en la lavadora había un calcetín que tiene un dibujo de un arcoíris, era de otra persona que lo olvido

Ella agarro la ropa y la vio: una bufanda blanca estaba manchada entre amarillo y verde, una camisa de Shoto cambio a rosado y rojo… Era un desastre

\- Ups

Otro día…

Mina decidió comprar en internet una almohada abrazable del héroe Shoto, lo cual hacia al original sentirse celoso

Mientras dormían Shoto miraba como Mina abrazaba y se acurrucaba con la almohada que tenía su forma, le tenía envidia

A veces la golpeaba cuando Mina no lo miraba

Tuvieron los problemas típicos que una pareja tendría al mudarse juntos, pero con el pasar de los meses lograron crear una rutina la cual funcionaba:

Lunes a viernes:

Ambos dormían tranquilamente, cuando la alarma sonó y ambos despertaron, rápidamente Mina se dirigía a la ducha mientras Shoto cocinaba el desayuno, una vez Mina se vestía, Shoto entraba a la ducha para que ella se arreglara un poco, una vez él se vestía, ambos desayunaban juntos y salían del departamento para correr un poco y luego entrenaban en un espacio privado solo ellos 2, luego volvían para almorzar y vestirse con sus trajes de héroes

Shoto la llevaba hasta la agencia en la que ella trabajaba y luego se iba a la suya, también la iba por ella cuando terminaban turno, habían acomodado sus horarios para que entraran y salieran con 20 minutos de diferencia cada uno, y cuando volvían al departamento hablaban sobre como estuvo el día de ambos y decidían si compraban comida en un restaurante o ellos mismos la hacían

Fin de semana:

No ponían alarma esos 2 días… Cuando Mina despertaba primero, besaba la mejilla de Shoto y se dirigía a la cocina, pero ponía música por el estéreo mientras cocinaba, lo cual no despertaba a Shoto, una vez terminaba brincaba sobre Shoto hasta que lo despertara y fuera a desayunar con ella

Pero cuando Shoto despertaba primero, acariciaba suavemente el cabello de Mina e iba a cocinarle el desayuno en silencio y se lo llevaba a la cama

El resto del día hacían cosas juntos, como enseñarle a Mina a conducir, cocinar juntos, hacían fuertes con los cojines del sofá, y de vez en cuando veían alguna serie o películas toda la noche y se dormían en el sofá

Pero a veces su rutina cambiaba; más que nada por las misiones que le encargaban a Shoto, las cuales eran en la mañana

\- ¿Dónde están? - Se susurraba a si mismo el bicolor mientras buscaba un objeto, trataba de evitar el ruido para no despertar a Mina, pero no sirvió

\- ¿Sho? - Mina bostezo y se intentó levantar

\- Tranquila - Shoto volvió a acostarla y cubrirla con la cobija - Ya casi me voy, solo busco mis bombas criogénicas

Mina apunto debajo de la cama, ahí estaban, Shoto estaba a punto de irse, pero Mina hizo un ruido para que esperara

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Mi beso de despedida - La rosada hizo un puchero, segundos después Shoto la beso y sonrió

\- No es de despedida, es de hasta luego

\- Sigue siendo un beso - Mina lo abrazo fuertemente - Ya sabes que hacer: derrota a todos los villanos, ayuda a los demás y lo más importante; vuelve en una pieza

Shoto la volvió a besar y salió del departamento, Mina agarro la camisa que él se quitó hace unos minutos y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas hasta su regreso, lo cual era casi siempre ileso, si venia herido no era tan grave, pero Mina era la encargada de cuidarlo

A la hora de lavar la ropa: habían comprado 2 cestos, uno azul y otro rosa para que cada uno pusiera su ropa y no se mezclaran, también miraban que dentro de las lavadoras no hubiera ninguna prenda que no fuera de ellos

A la hora de ir al supermercado: siempre hacían una lista de lo que sabían que ya no tenían y de lo que estaba a punto de agotarse, les había pasado que compraban una cosa y ya la tenían, y de vez en cuando compraban algo al azar que les llamara la atención, cuando llegaban Mina se subía dentro del carrito mientras Shoto la empujaba

A la hora de ir a dormir: Normalmente se dormían tarde, también que Mina agarraba todas las camisas de Shoto para dormir en vez de las suyas, según ella eran más cómodas y abrigaban más.

Además, cada noche dormían en una posición diferente: agarrados de la mano, con las piernas cruzadas con el otro, entrelazados, "cucharita", Mina encima de Shoto y muchas más, la verdad les gustaba experimentar

\- Sho…¿No has visto mi almohada de Shoto? Hace mucho no la veo

\- N-no… Tal vez la dejaste en casa de tus padres la ultima vez que los visitamos

\- Creo que tienes razón

La verdad Shoto se deshizo de esa almohada quemándola y golpeándola con un bate de béisbol


	29. Cuando Estemos Listos

Como un día cualquiera, Mina y Hagakure salieron de compras y a comer en un restaurante

\- ¿Cómo te ha ido en estos meses Tooru? Hace mucho no salíamos

\- De maravilla, me hubiera gustado que las demás nos hubieran acompañado - Dijo la chica invisible mientras bebía una soda - ¿Por qué no vinieron?

\- Yaomomo tenía un viaje con su compañía - Mina saco su teléfono y reviso los mensajes, las había invitado a todas, pero no pudieron - Uraraka está enferma de la cabeza, Tsuyu tiene que trabajar y Jirou se fue de vacaciones con Kaminari

Ambas rieron y comenzaron a hablar de cómo sus vidas iban, contaron historias de como Hagakure entro en una agencia de espionaje y la compañía de Mina conoció a Shoto

\- ¿En la fiesta de año nuevo?

\- Si, fue la única forma de que pudiéramos pasar año nuevo juntos

\- Que romántico, vi en las noticias que él fue nombrado el nuevo líder de la agencia "Fire Force", supongo que celebraron eso

\- Claro que lo hicimos, fuimos a cenar y luego a…

\- Creo que no entendiste - Mina la miraba confundida - Ya sabes, celebrar…

Mina seguía sin entender

\- Lo que hacen las parejas…

\- Ya te dije

\- No Mina, algo que las parejas hacen en una cama

\- ¿Dormir?

Mina no lo notaba, pero Hagakure golpeo su cara con su mano

\- ¿No lo han hecho verdad?

\- ¿Hacer qué?

\- Sexo

Mina se atraganto con la comida y se sonrojo totalmente

\- N-No… nunca lo hemos hecho

\- Pero llevan durmiendo juntos desde primer año y tienen casi 1 año viviendo solos

\- No sé si estoy lista para ese paso

\- Pero… ¿Quieres?

Ella asintió mientras miraba hacia abajo, después de comer con su mejor amiga se subieron a su auto

\- Es muy lindo - Dijo Hagakure entrando al auto

\- ¡Lo sé! Sho me ayudo a comprarlo, pero yo misma lo decore

El carro era de color rosado, con los asientos forrados con estilo de leopardo, Mina guardaba galletas en su guantera, tenía su propia lista de música para los momentos del tráfico. Ambas entraron y guardaron las bolsas de compras en los asientos traseros y Mina empezó a conducir

\- ¿Cómo aprendiste a manejar tan bien?

\- Shoto me enseño, es muy buen maestro

La verdad fue más difícil de lo que parece, mientras practicaban Mina casi chocaba el auto con diversas cosas: muros, hidrantes, árboles e incluso casi atropella a Shoto por accidente una vez, pero después de 2 meses consiguió su licencia

Después de dejar a Hagakure en su hogar, Mina se dirigió a su departamento, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había hablado con Hagakure

\- Yo y Shoto haciéndolo - Con solo pensarlo sus mejillas se calentaron - Necesito saber si estoy lista, lo debo averiguar

Una vez llego al parqueo del departamento, vio que Shoto estaba revisando el motor de su carro,

\- Hola Shoto ¿Qué estas…?

Con solo ver a Shoto casi se le sale la baba, él estaba usando una camisa sin mangas negra algo ajustada y que por lo visto le quedaba algo pequeña, por lo cual ella podía ver sus músculos

\- Hola bebé, ¿Qué son todas esas bolsas?

\- E-Este… ropa - Ella trataba de no verlo fijamente para no ponerse más roja de lo que ya estaba - ¿Le sucede algo a tu carro?

\- Eso creo, el motor hace un ruido extraño, pero creo que ya sé que es, pásame esa llave

Mina le dio la llave, Shoto abrió quito la tapa de una válvula de la cual salió gas, directo en la cara de Shoto moviendo su cabello de una forma que parecía en cámara lenta, haciendo que las rodillas de Mina temblaran, parecía un modelo

\- Listo, creo que el gas estaba comprimido, debo reemplazar la válvula… ¿Estas bien Mina? Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma

\- ¡S-Sí! Digo sí, estoy bien

Después de ese momento, Shoto se puso a cocinar la cena mientras Mina trataba de quitarse esa imagen de la mente, lo cual era muy difícil, logro oler desde la habitación carne asada, sin dudarlo quería agarrar un poco antes de cenar…

Cuando fue vio que Shoto estaba cocinando sin camisa

\- S-Sho ya habíamos hablado de la camisa - Mina parecía más roja que rosada en ese momento

\- Lo sé, pero todas las demás están sucias, sin mencionar que estas usando la única que tengo para dormir

\- Es que es muy cómoda - Mina abrazo la camisa en señal de que no se la quitaría - ¿Ya casi esta lista la cena?

Shoto asintió y le sirvió en un plato un trozo de carne, arroz y un poco de verduras, Mina le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dispuso a comer, todo sin dejar de ver el cuerpo del chico bicolor

Mina hizo a un lado las verduras e iba a dejar el plato

\- Come tus verduras

\- Es zanahoria, no quiero, sabe horrible y a nadie le gusta

\- Lo sé, pero aun así tienes que comértela o no hay helado

\- ¡¿HELADO?! - Agarro la zanahoria y la comió, pero hizo una cara de disgusto total – Odio la zanahoria, ahora dame helado

Shoto abrió el congelador y de este saco un paquete de sándwiches de helado de chocolate y le dio 1 a Mina, la cual cambio su expresión a una de felicidad y se sentó en el sofá a comerlo, Shoto se sentó junto a ella

\- ¿Vemos una película?

Mina asintió y apagaron las luces y pusieron una película, tras unos minutos Shoto se quedó dormido y Mina estaba sobre él, ella aún estaba despierta y acostó su cabeza sobre su pecho, escuchaba como su corazón latía a un ritmo rápido

\- Yo también te quiero

Mina empezó a pasar sus dedos por el cabello de Shoto y empezó a jugar con él, era algo que a ella le gustaba hacer, de pronto paso su mano delicadamente por el abdomen de Shoto solo para sentir sus abdominales, lo cual la hizo sonreír y acurrucarse en su cuello

Mientras su mano pasaba por su abdomen, empezó a bajarla lentamente hasta llegar a la entrepierna de Shoto y presiono suavemente

Se sonrojo más que nunca al sentir el tamaño que tenía el bicolor, sin embargo, quito su mano tras unos segundos y solo abrazo a Shoto, pero este había despertado al sentir el suave toque de Mina en su parte privada

\- Mina…

Ella pego un pequeño brinco por la sorpresa y lo miro totalmente sonrojada

\- C-Creí que estabas dormido

\- Lo estaba, pero tú me…

Mina agacho la cabeza y la escondió con una almohada

\- Creí que podía estar lista para que diéramos el siguiente paso, pero…

Shoto la beso suavemente y la miro a los ojos

\- Mina, yo jamás te obligare a hacer algo que tú no quieras, además yo tampoco estoy listo para ese momento

Mina lo abrazo más fuerte que nunca

\- Quiero que cuando lo hagamos por primera vez sea en un momento especial

Fue la última frase que dijo antes de quedar dormida en sus brazos


	30. La Preocupación de Mina

Han pasado 3 años desde que Shoto y Mina empezaron a vivir juntos después de que se graduaron de UA, ahora ambos tenían una edad de 21 años en este momento

Sus vidas durante estos años habían cambiado

Especialmente cuando Shoto fue nombrado líder de la agencia de héroes "Fire Force"

Después de eso, él quiso que Mina se uniera a su agencia, la invito en muchas ocasiones, pero ella en todas decía que no, ella estaba demasiado orgullosa de Shoto por haber llegado a ese puesto por sus propios méritos y era algo que ella quería hacer sin ayuda, lo cual Shoto respeto y entendió, aunque la idea de que ambos fueran incluso pareja como héroes seria solo eso, una idea

Pero…

Desde hace aproximadament meses, Shoto hacia cosas raras…

Mina sabía que al ser líder su horario debía extenderse un poco más, antes de que lo fuera ambos volvían al departamento a las 7 p.m. , después de que fue nombrado él llegaba casi a las 9:30 p.m., pero había empezado a llegar casi a las 3 a.m.

\- No entiendo porque está llegando tan tarde Hagakure - Dijo Mina hablando con su mejor amiga por celular - Es casi medianoche y aun no llega

\- Tal vez tiene mucho trabajo - Dijo Tooru desde la otra línea del teléfono

\- Me preocupa mucho - Mina se abrazó las piernas y se cubrió con una cobija - Si lo intento llamar, me manda a la contestadora

\- Trata de hablar con él, debe tener una razón

Al terminar la llamada Mina se levantó y se fue a acostar al sofá para esperar al chico bicolor

Con Shoto…

Estaba en su escritorio mirando unos documentos de algunos casos de los cuales se podría hacer cargo esta semana, de pronto la puerta de su oficina fue abierta

\- Señor Todoroki, ya me voy

\- Oh Natsuki

Natsuki es la asistente/secretaria de Shoto; es una chica de una estatura parecida a la de Mina; de cabello largo y anaranjado, ella no tiene quirk. Ella lo ayudaba a planificar sus reuniones, a verificar que todo el personal y demás héroes se reportaran y que estuvieran bien y a controlar los diversos suministros; ya fueran de Shoto o del edificio.

Por supuesto Mina la conocía, ella misma ayudo a Shoto a elegir su asistente, lo que la enojo un poco fue que más de la mitad de las solicitudes eran de mujeres.

\- No sabía que seguías aquí a esta hora - Dijo Shoto mirando el reloj que marcaba las 12:27 a.m.

\- Estuve terminando los reportes del presupuesto que me pidió en la tarde - Dijo Natsuki poniendo una pila de papeles en el escritorio de Shoto

\- Oh, perdóname por pedirte tanto tan tarde, no sabía que era mucho - Dijo Shoto mirando la enorme cantidad de papeles - Puedes tomarte libre hasta el lunes

\- ¿E-En serio?

\- Si no te preocupes

\- Muchas gracias señor ¿Usted se volverá a quedar hasta tarde?

\- Si, tal vez unas 3 horas más, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Usted se ha estado quedando muy tarde en estas semanas y es el primero que está aquí al abrir, eso no debe ser bueno para su salud - Dijo Natsuki en un tono preocupado

\- No te preocupes por eso, ayer dormí unas 3 horas, no seguidas, pero dormí, además tengo café - Dijo Shoto apuntando a su cafetera personal

\- ¿Y qué piensa la señorita Ashido de eso?

\- No lo sé, no hemos podido hablar mucho en estos días

\- Debería ir a casa con ella, tal vez lo extraña - Dijo la peli naranja dirigiéndose a la puerta - Buenas noches señor

Después de que se fuera, Shoto se quedo pensando en lo que ella dijo y tomo una de las fotografías que estaban en su escritorio; era él con Mina el día que tomo por primera vez el puesto de líder, ciertamente había dejado a Mina de lado por su trabajo.

Sin dudarlo tomo sus cosas y salió de la oficina rumbo a su departamento, cuando entro vio a Mina dormida en el sofá y el TV estaba encendido

\- Lo siento mucho Mina

Shoto apago el TV y la cargo en sus brazos hasta la cama, con cuidado de que no fuera a despertarla, cuidadosamente la acostó en la cama, pero ella se sujeto fuertemente de su camisa aun estando dormida y se negaba a dejarlo ir. Shoto la miro y decidió acostarse con ella sin siquiera cambiarse el uniforme y abrazarla hasta quedarse profundamente dormido

A la mañana siguiente…

Mina despertó primero y logro ver que Shoto seguía ahí, pero sabía que se iría al momento en que se despertara, decidió levantarse silenciosamente y derritió la alarma para que no se despertara, luego se dirigió a la ducha

Tras pasar unos 30 minutos, Shoto empezó a abrir los ojos, solo para llevarse una gran sorpresa…

\- Mina, ¿Qué estas…? - No pudo terminar la frase al ver a Mina completamente

Ella estaba usando solo una toalla que cubría su cuerpo, pero solo llegaba un poco más arriba de sus muslos, su cabello seguía mojado y estaba sentada encima del área privada de Shoto

\- M-Mina ¿P-Puedes levantarte, tengo que…?

\- No, quiero que hablemos

Shoto trataba de no mirar fijamente a través de la tela de la toalla, la cual era muy delgada. Mina solo acerco su rostro al de Shoto hasta el punto de que sus respiraciones se cruzaban

\- ¿De qué quieres que hablemos?

\- ¿Qué está pasando contigo? - Dijo Mina en un tono deprimido - Desde hace un tiempo estas llegando muy tarde y cuando vienes apenas me tocas o me miras… Acaso ¿Ya no quieres estar conmigo?

Shoto abrió los ojos al saber los pensamientos de Mina, sin dudarlo la beso en los labios y la abrazo más fuerte que nunca

\- Jamás digas eso Mina

\- ¿Entonces por qué…?

\- Es que…

Mina lo miraba fijamente

\- Tu cumpleaños es pronto y quiero darte…

Mina lo abrazo esta vez haciendo que quedaran acostados en la cama, todos los pensamientos malos que tuvo Mina desaparecieron tras saber la verdad

\- Sho, no tienes que darme nada especial ese día

\- Pero…

\- Yo solo quiero estar contigo ese día… ¿Estarás conmigo en mi cumpleaños? ¿Verdad?

\- Desde luego que si

Mina acomodo su cara en el cuello de Shoto

\- Eso es todo lo que quiero - Susurro Mina dulcemente en su oído - Ahora, yo sé que no has dormido mucho en estos días así que hoy te quedaras aquí conmigo todo el día en cama

\- Pero…

\- Sin peros, nos quedaremos en la cama todo el día

Y así fue, en todo el día no salieron, solo para comer unas pizzas jumbo que Mina ordeno


	31. El Cumpleaños de Mina

Es el cumpleaños de Mina, y Shoto tiene todo planeado hacer de este el mejor cumpleaños de su vida

Él fue el primero en despertar y logro ver que ella seguía durmiendo profundamente mientras lo abrazaba, se levantó lentamente para evitar despertarla y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararle un desayuno especial

Tras unos minutos logro terminar y lo puso todo sobre una bandeja: un vaso con un batido de frutas, un tazón con trozos de fresa acompañados con crema batida y varios mini sándwiches de mantequilla de maní y jalea, el favorito de Mina

Llevo la bandeja hasta la cama, se sentó en el borde de la cama y acaricio suavemente el cabello y los cuernos de Mina hasta que ella abrió los ojos lentamente

\- Feliz Cumpleaños Mina

Mina hizo un leve chillido de emoción y abrazo a Shoto y beso su mejilla muchas veces mientras decía "¡Gracias!", ella se apoyó en el hombro de Shoto para comer el desayuno

\- ¡Esta delicioso Sho! - Dijo Mina después de probar todo lo que Shoto hizo para ella, agarro una de las fresas y la puso en su boca y se acercó al rostro de Shoto, la intención que Mina tiene era muy obvia, rápidamente la beso y comió la fresa

\- Muy dulce, la fresa también

Ese comentario hizo sonrojar demasiado a Mina, mientras ella terminaba de desayunar; Shoto se fue a dar una ducha rápidamente, tenía todo el día planeado: primero pasarían toda la tarde en un lugar especial para ella, en la noche irían al nuevo restaurante italiano de la ciudad y tenía una sorpresa reservada para el final

\- ¿Estas lista Mina?

\- ¡Salgo en 5 minutos! - Grito Mina desde el baño

Esos 5 minutos se convirtieron en casi media hora…

Después de que Mina se vistiera y arreglara, subieron al carro y se dirigieron al primer lugar, al principio Mina no entendía a donde se dirigían, luego de que se estacionaran y salieran, Mina abrió los ojos con sorpresa

\- S-Sho… Aquí fue…

\- Nuestra primera cita

Shoto la llevo a la feria donde habían tenido su primera cita, es una feria que solo se hacia 2 semanas al año, él hizo todo lo posible para que este año la hicieran durante el cumpleaños de Mina. Mina por su parte estaba totalmente feliz y emocionada de que Shoto recordara lo mucho que significa este lugar para ella

Tomo su mano y empezaron a caminar alrededor del lugar, Mina estaba tan feliz que no sabía a donde ir primero, logro ver que todos las atracciones estaban igual que la primera vez que vinieron

Mientras ella trataba de decidir a donde ir, Shoto le compro un algodón de azúcar rosado

\- Gracias Sho

Mina empezó a comer el dulce del mismo color que su piel mientras caminaban, abrió los ojos al ver la atracción a la cual definitivamente iría primero con Shoto, se formó en la fila del "Túnel del Amor" junto a Shoto, rápidamente termino de comer el algodón y abrazo al bicolor por el cuello

\- Eres el mejor novio que cualquier chica podría desear

Shoto sonrió y beso la mejilla de la chica rosada, a los pocos minutos fue su turno de entrar al túnel, esto les trajo recuerdos a ambos, como la primera vez Mina se abrazó del brazo de Shoto

Cuando salieron se dirigieron a diversos juegos en los cuales Shoto ganaba juguetes de peluche para Mina, para el almuerzo compraron unas hamburguesas con papas fritas y unas gaseosas

\- ¿Te está gustando…?

Mina con la boca llena de papas fritas y una sonrisa asintió

Después de que terminaran de comer, se subieron a todas las atracciones que había en el lugar, el que más le gusto a Mina era una "Rueda de la fortuna"; mientras subían, la rueda se detuvo un momento mientras ellos estaban en la cima

\- ¿Qué está pasando? - Dijo Mina confundida y abrazando más fuerte uno de los peluches que Shoto gano para ella en un juego

Sin que ella viera, de su bolsillo saco un pequeño collar y se lo coloco alrededor del cuello

\- ¿Qué es…? - Mina miro detalladamente el collar, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y abrazo a Shoto - Gracias Sho

Era un collar dorado con una figura que a la vez eran 2, un copo de nieve y una llama de fuego unidos por unas gotas, las cuales representaban el ácido de la chica rosada

Al caer la tarde, ambos se encontraban sentados en una banca comiendo unos malvaviscos que Mina compró, los estaba cocinando gracias al fuego de Shoto

Después de la visita a uno de los lugares favoritos de Mina, volvieron al departamento, Shoto había hecho una reservación en el restaurante a las 7:45 p.m. , pero apenas eran las 5:02 p.m. , decidieron acostarse en la cama y "relajarse" unos minutos

Al ser las 7 en punto ambos empezaron a vestirse, Shoto se puso una camisa totalmente blanca y un saco de color negro junto a unos jeans azul oscuro, por su lado Mina se vistió con un pantalón y una camisa; ambos totalmente negros y una chaqueta blanca

\- Estas preciosa - Dijo Shoto mientras la abrazaba por la espalda

\- Gracias Sho, pero deja que termine de arreglarme - Mina fue interrumpida mientras se ponía perfume, no era la primera vez que esto le pasaba

Una vez ambos se vistieron, entraron al carro y se dirigieron al restaurante, no tuvieron que hacer fila gracias a la reservación, se sentaron en una mesa para 2 que estaba ubicada en el centro, pero estaba decorada diferente a las demás: el mantel era de un color blanco total en comparación a los demás que eran blancos y rojos, unas velas que acompañaban la comida y 2 copas con vino

\- ¿Hiciste todo esto para mí? - Pregunto Mina conteniendo lagrimas de felicidad, Shoto solo le respondió con un beso en los labios y la guió hasta la mesa

Ambos ordenaron pastas para comer acompañadas con panes de ajo y una lasaña para compartir, ya tenían el vino mientras esperaban, ambos se le daban al otro con los brazos cruzados

Al momento de que llego la cena, Mina fue la primera en probar un bocado de la pasta

\- Esto esta… ¡Delicioso!

Mina al momento de degustar la comida la amo, Shoto lo noto y le dio la mitad de su pasta solo para verla sonreír más, por ella valía la pena, además que aún tenían la lasaña y los panes de ajo. Shoto vigilaba que Mina no bebiera mucho vino, ya que ella no era muy tolerante al alcohol, pero estaba bien… por ahora

Al terminar la cena, ordenaron un postre para compartir, 2 trozos de pastel de chocolate acompañados de helado de vainilla y jarabe, adornados con una cereza, lo terminaron rápidamente y después de pagar volvieron al carro

\- Este ha sido el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido Sho - Mina lo abrazo después de que entrara y se abrochara el cinturón

\- Aún no ha terminado, falta una última sorpresa

Ante esas palabras Mina hizo un pequeño chillido de felicidad y Shoto empezó a conducir hacia la última parada del día, Mina estaba atenta al camino ya que estaban yendo por una sección boscosa, estaban subiendo una montaña

Mina no cuestiono a Shoto ya que ella confiaba en él, tras unos minutos se detuvieron y bajaron

\- Ven

Shoto tomo la mano de Mina y la guió hacia una especie de mirador en el que se podía observar toda la ciudad

\- ¡Wow! - Mina estaba tan sorprendida que se agarro del borde del mirador, Shoto solo la abrazo - Es hermoso

\- Me alegra que te guste, pero esta no es la sorpresa

Mina volteo a verlo algo confundida, él tomo sus manos y la acomodo de una forma en la que pudieran verse a los ojos

\- Antes de darte la sorpresa, me gustaría decir unas cosas

Mina sonrió y asintió

\- Mina, toda mi vida había sido un sufrimiento y una tortura para mí, pero todo eso cambio en el momento que te conocí

\- S-Shoto…

\- En toda mi vida, jamás creí que podría amar a alguien tanto como a ti

\- ¿M-Me amas? - Algunas lágrimas de felicidad salían de los ojos de Mina al escuchar tales palabras

\- No tienes idea de cuanto te amo, estos últimos 6 años a tu lado han sido los mejores de mi vida, y no puedo imaginar otro día de mi vida sin ti a mi lado, por eso quiero hacerte una pregunta

Mina lo miraba fijamente mientras más lagrimas salían de sus ojos

\- Mina Ashido

\- ¿S-Sí?

En ese momento Shoto se arrodillo y de una de las bolsas de su saco mostro una pequeña caja

\- ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Shoto abrió la caja la cual contenía un anillo con un diamante de un gran tamaño, Mina ya no pudo contener más las lágrimas y coloco sus manos en su boca

\- Si

Shoto miro a mira la cual ahora tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más lágrimas brotando por sus ojos

\- Si, si, si ¡Si!, ¡SI!, ¡MIL VECES SI!

Mina salto hacia él haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo en un gran abrazo, pasaron unos segundos así hasta que se levantaron y Shoto coloco el anillo en el dedo de Mina, la cual lo observo

\- ¡Es hermoso!

Oficialmente ya no eran novios, ahora son prometido y prometida, y muy pronto esposo y esposa, sin duda fue el mejor cumpleaños que Mina ha tenido


	32. Planeando la Boda

Varias semanas después de que Shoto le propusiera matrimonio a Mina, ella junto a Hagakure se reunieron en la casa Todoroki donde estaban Rei y Fuyumi

\- ¡ES HERMOSO! - Grito Hagakure al ver el tamaño del anillo de compromiso de Mina

\- Shoto se esmero esta vez - Dijo Rei sonriendo y levantándose para ir por té

\- ¿Dónde va a ser la boda por cierto? - Pregunto Fuyumi

\- Suiza

Todas se sorprendieron al escuchar eso, el día después de que Shoto le propusiera; ambos empezaron a planear los detalles más importantes de la boda. Mina ama la nieve así que Shoto busco lugares donde nevaran en esa época, fijaron la fecha de la boda dentro de 1 mes desde la propuesta. Sería en una pequeña villa en medio de la montaña.

La luna de miel también sería en esa misma villa, pero en una de las cabañas más alejadas que estaba en la montaña

Pero lo que sería la decoración y comida, Shoto dejo que Mina se encargara de todo eso para que tuviera la boda de sus sueños, el dinero no le importaba en lo más mínimo, solo quiere hacer feliz a Mina

Después de que todas vieran el anillo de Mina y almorzaran algo, se fueron a comprar lo que para Mina era lo más importante de todo, su vestido de novia

Estuvieron por varias tiendas tratando de encontrar el vestido perfecto, duraron varias horas en eso

\- ¡AHHHH!

Todas se sobresaltaron y giraron sus cabezas hacia el vestidor donde Mina se encontraba

\- Cariño, ¿Estas bien? - Pregunto Rei golpeando suavemente la puerta

Mina abrió la puerta mostrando el vestido que había elegido

\- ¡Este es perfecto! - Exalto Mina mientras daba vueltas para que todas vieran su vestido

Hagakure rápidamente tomo varios velos y se los trajo para que los probara, después de rechazar 7 velos encontró uno que le combinaba perfecto, sin pensarlo lo compro

De vuelta en la casa de los Todoroki…

Shoto y Natsuo se encontraban comiendo unas papas después de comprar los trajes para la boda

De pronto se escuchó como el sonido de la puerta se abrió y se cerró rápidamente, ambos miraron quien era y resultaba ser su padre Endeavor

\- Hijos

\- Anciano

Endeavor se detuvo y miro a Shoto

\- Shoto sé que no vas a querer escucharme…

\- Tienes razón no quiero - Dijo Shoto rápidamente sin interés en lo que su padre tiene que decirle

A Endeavor le estaba apareciendo una vena en la cabeza de la rabia debido a la actitud de Shoto, pero aun así trato de mantener la compostura

\- Me alegra mucho que vayas a casarte, aunque la única vez que he visto a tu prometida fue en el ultimo cumpleaños de tu madre

\- ¿En serio? Ella incluso fue a las vacaciones familiares con nosotros - Dijo Natsuo agarrando una botella de agua del refrigerador

\- Yo no fui, ¿Recuerdas? Estuve muy ocupado trabajando

\- Que triste coincidencia, yo creo que la has visto suficiente - Dijo Shoto aun sin interés

\- Como sea, firma esto y haz que ella lo firme - Endeavor puso un montón de papeles en frente de Shoto

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- Un acuerdo prenupcial

Con solo escuchar eso, Shoto quemo todos los papeles

\- ¡SHOTO!

\- No voy a firmar nada de eso así que no insistas

\- Tienes que hacerlo en caso de que tu matrimonio falle, yo lo firme

Shoto se puso de pie y encaro a Endeavor

\- Escúchame, yo no voy a ser como tú, moriría antes de volverme como tú así que deja de intentar que yo haga las mismas cosas que tu hiciste y no pudiste

\- Y si ella se interpone en tu camino de ser un gran héroe, ¿Estas renunciando a tu sueño?

\- No, estoy renunciando a tu sueño; conseguiré ser mejor de lo que tú eres y serás a mi manera, así que deja de fastidiarme

Tras decir eso Shoto salió y azoto la puerta de la entrada, Natsuo se fue con él

\- Aún así, no puedo creer que lo hayas invitado a la boda - Dijo Natsuo caminando junto a él

\- Fue por petición de Mina y mamá que lo hice, más le vale no confundir las cosas

Sin duda Shoto no lo quería en su boda, pero tuvo que invitarlo

De vuelta con Mina, tenía que esconder bien el vestido y asegurarse de que nada le fuera a pasar, por suerte Rei le ofreció guardarlo en su closet hasta el día que se irían a Suiza, luego volvió a su departamento, en el cual Shoto ya se encontraba con la cena lista y la recibió con un beso

\- ¿Puedo ver el vestido que compraste Mina?

\- No Sho, es de mala suerte, además no lo traje conmigo, lo guardé en un lugar que jamás adivinaras ni en mil…

\- Esta donde mamá

Ubicación descubierta, pero Mina no se preocupaba de que él fuera verlo, primero porque Rei no lo dejaría entrar y además dentro de poco se irían antes para que pudieran ver el lugar y que todos las decoraciones que selecciono Mina estuvieran ahí

Y así a los pocos días fueron rumbo a Suiza, ambos durmieron todo el vuelo, cuando bajaron Mina logro ver que nevaba y como una niña se lanzo a la nieve y empezó a hacer un ángel a lo cual Shoto solo rió, pero aun así la levanto para ponerle una bufanda y un gorro

\- No quiero que te dé un resfriado Mina

Mina se sonrojo y lo abrazo para luego hacer que él jugara en la nieve también, hicieron muñecos de nieve que se parecían a ellos, incluso usaron ramas para hacer los cuernos de Mina, después de eso fueron a la villa para verificar todo

Por suerte todo había llegado tal y como estaba planeado, incluso las flores que si se cuidaban bien soportarían el cambio de clima

Y en cuanto a la cabaña para la luna de miel, solo Shoto fue a verla ya que quería sorprender a Mina

Se quedaron en un hotel de la villa durante un tiempo

Hasta que llego el gran día


	33. Boda y Luna de Miel

Llego el gran día

Habían separado a Mina y a Shoto el día anterior a la boda como parte del ritual para la buena suerte

\- Estás hermosa Mina - Decía una peliblanca con rayos rojos de ojos grises con una sonrisa en su rostro

\- Muchas gracias Fuyumi - Agradecía Mina mientras se miraba de nuevo en el espejo por si necesitaba algún retoque más de maquillaje, ya estaba usando el vestido blanco junto con su velo, pero los nervios la mataban por dentro

\- ¿Falta mucho? Si escucho algún chiste más de Enji Todoroki, me mataré yo misma - Decía una mujer de pelo rizado y de un tono café claro.

\- Coincido con la Señora Ashido… Todavía no me creo que sea él con quién te vas a casar - Dijo Hagakure sentada en una de las sillas y comiendo una galleta

\- Yo también estoy preocupada Tooru… Este día debe de ser perfecto - Dijo Mina estando de sentándose y agarrando una galleta también, hambre por nervios

\- No te preocupes Mina, de seguro que papá entiende esta situación y se controlará - Eran las palabras de Fuyumi abogando por su padre… Mina, Tooru y la Señora Ashido solo se quedaron mirando con una cara de póker a Fuyumi, que al ver la reacción de sus amigas y la madre de Mina no pudo evitar soltar una risa nerviosa y una gota de sudor bajara por su cabeza

\- Al menos eso es lo que yo quiero pensar - Decía de nuevo la peliblanca analizando mejor sus anteriores palabras.

\- Más le vale - Fue lo único que dijo Tooru.

\- Dejando a Endeavor a un lado… Dime Fuyumi, ¿Está Shoto listo ya? - Preguntaba Mina con un sorprendente tono nervioso que muy pocas personas habían visto en ella.

Antes de que la Fuyumi respondiera, un hombre de cabello negro entró a la habitación.

\- Siento interrumpirlas chicas, pero ya es hora- Decía el hombre.

\- Lo sentimos señor Ashido - Se disculpaban a la vez todas las chicas.

\- Muchas gracias por acompañarme hasta el altar papá - Dijo Mina abrazando a su padre

\- No es nada Mina… En verdad, estoy feliz por los dos - Decía con una sonrisa

En el momento en el que la peli rosada agarró el brazo de su padre para que este la guiase hasta el altar recordó los momentos que vivieron Shoto y ella para llegar a este momento: el beso por accidente que tuvieron debido al reto de Uraraka, cuando ella se lastimo la cabeza y él no se separó de su lado, cuando bailaron en la habitación de Shoto y se volvieron novios. Pero tuvo que volver al presente al sentir como su padre tiraba de ella… Esta solo respondió con un asentimiento mientras se dejaba guiar hasta las puertas que la llevarían a uno de sus momentos más felices.

En otro lugar

El tiempo paso muy rápido ya era la hora de la boda en donde solo la familia Ashido y la familia Todoroki estaba presente ya que era una boda privada… Al frente del altar se podía ver a un hombre que se moría de los nervios mientras estaba en compañía de dos hombres más.

\- Por favor papá, tienes otros 364 días del año para estropearme la vida… Solo pido que no estropees este - Pedía Shoto a su padre.

\- Shoto tiene razón, el día de hoy es especial para él y Mina - Dijo Natsuo teniendo la misma opinión que su hermano.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Yo no estropeo nada! - Exclamaba indignado Endeavor, tanto Shoto como Natsuo miraron de forma seria a su padre

\- ¿Nos vas a obligar a decirte todos los fallos a lo largo de tu vida? - Preguntaba el chico bicolor

\- Y también él como dichos eventos acaban hiriendo a terceras personas - Dijo Natsuo, solo para ver a su padre chasqueando la lengua murmurando algo sobre que los jóvenes de hoy en día ya no respetaban a sus mayores como él

De un momento a otro las puertas se abrieron, dejando ver a su suegro guiando a Mina hasta donde se encontraba Shoto… La marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar por todo el lugar gracias Shoto… Por unos pocos segundos, para Shoto solo existía la figura de Mina envuelta en su vestido de novia

Cuando Mina llego al lado de él y lo vio a los ojos, hizo que se sonrojara y pensara "Como puede existir una persona tan linda y adorable", no podía dejar de mirarla, el vestido realmente lucia hermoso en ella: totalmente blanca, desmangado y con un poco de escote de la cintura para arriba con unos bordes en los brazos que parecían flores y el velo hecho de una tela algo transparente y decorado con unas flores blancas en el centro, sin mencionar que tenía agujeros para los cuernos de la chica rosa

\- Te vez hermosa - Dijo Shoto haciendo que Mina se sonroje por lo mencionado, tampoco ayudaba al ver lo guapo que se veía su futuro esposo, el cual usaba un esmoquin totalmente negro y un chaleco del mismo color, lo único que era diferente era la corbata de un color rojo fuerte, definitivamente no le ayudaba a controlar su sonrojo, pero aun así sonrió, estaba feliz ya que por fin estaba cumpliendo su tan anhelado y más grande sueño, el estar con la persona que ama con todo su corazón.

Una vez que su padre dejó a Mina con Shoto, este se dirigió a su asiento

Cuando la joven pareja se había posicionado, el padre que dirigiría la boda aclaró su garganta, extendió ambos brazos hacia los lados y empezó a hablar. La ceremonia continuó y tras el intercambio de votos que ambos, Mina y Shoto hicieron, el padre prosiguió con la ceremonia

\- Shoto Todoroki, ¿Aceptas a esta mujer como tu esposa hasta que la muerte los separe?

\- Acepto

Mina sonrió al escuchar eso

\- Y tú Mina Ashido ¿Acep…

\- ¡Claro que acepto!

\- Por el poder que el creador me brinda, yo los declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia - Dijo el padre mientras terminaba la ceremonia.

Shoto, quién se encontraba más calmado y relajado fue el primero en actuar, retirando el velo que traía puesto Mina, puso ambas manos en las mejillas de Mina

-Ahora estoy contigo para siemp… - Intentó hablar la peli rosa solo para ser interrumpida al sentir los labios de Shoto chocar con los suyos.

La chica con cuernos no tardó mucho en corresponder al beso, de su ahora esposo, mientras rodeaba el cuello del chico con sus brazos y el llevaba las suyas a su cintura

Con esto, todos los invitados comenzaron a felicitarlos, gritar, aplaudir y celebrar la unión de la nueva pareja

Antes de retirarse Shoto, Fuyumi, Rei y Natsuo lograron ver una figura azabache en la puerta principal, pero desapareció tan rápido como un parpadeo

La boda continúo con normalidad, después siguió una pequeña fiesta para felicitarlos de una a dos horas, ya con los compromisos finalizados, la pareja se fue a la cabaña para culminar su gran día de la mejor manera

Antes de entrar Shoto la cargo en sus brazos en el ya conocido "estilo de novia" y entraron, la cabaña estaba decorada con un camino de rosas que los guiaba hasta la habitación, en la cual había una gran chimenea, la cama cubierta por sábanas blancas y rosas a su alrededor que formaban un corazón

Shoto hizo que Mina se sentara en su regazo y comenzó a besarla suavemente en los labios mientras lentamente bajaba a besar su cuello mientras sus manos acariciaban suavemente la espalda de Mina

\- E-Espera Sho - Dijo Mina separándose y poniéndose de pie - Necesito ir a "cambiarme"

Shoto asintió sabiendo a lo que ella se refería, rápidamente cerro las cortinas e hizo que el fuego de la chimenea se intensificara un poco, luego sintió como por detrás unas manos desabrochaban su chaleco y corbata, se volteó y se sonrojo al llevarse una sorpresa por lo que Mina estaba usando

Una ropa interior de color negra con unas medias del mismo color las cuales llegaban más arriba de sus muslos, pero de la cintura para arriba usaba un minivestido negro de tela muy delgada que resaltaba perfectamente su figura

-Fufufu espero que esto te guste Shoto - Eran las palabras de Mina mientras le quitaba el chaleco y la camisa que llevaba puestos

-Mina - Soltaba en un gruñido Shoto viendo el conjunto de su esposa

-Ahora empieza lo mejor Shoto - Decía Mina dirigiéndose a su esposo haciéndolo caer acostado sobre la cama para luego sentarse sobre él mientras este seguía tumbado en la cama

La peli rosa lentamente iba desabrochando los botones de la camiseta de Shoto, dejando ver ese abdomen que a ella tanto le encantaba, pasaba sus dedos suavemente mientras quitaba todo el conjunto de ropa que llevaba encima Shoto excepto la corbata, tiro de ella para volver a besar a Shoto con más pasión que nunca, Shoto solo se dedicó a acariciar los muslos y caderas de Mina mientras lentamente subía sus manos hasta la espalda para deshacerse del minivestido que llevaba su esposa

\- Déjame ayudarte Sho - Mina le ronroneo seductoramente en el oído mientras desabrochaba el minivestido y lo lanzaba al suelo dejando expuestos sus senos, los cuales sin dudar Shoto agarro y presiono dejando salir un pequeño gemido de Mina en señal de que le gustaba, acto seguido empezó a lamerlos y presionarlos con más fuerza haciendo que los gemidos aumentaran de Mina la cual agarro su cabeza y tiraba de su cabello para que no se separara, poco a poco Mina sentía como debajo de ella algo empezaba a crecer y le dio una seductora mirada a Shoto - Creo que mini Sho se despertó

Shoto solo se sonrojo sin despegar su cara de los senos de Mina, ella bajo sus manos para sentir el bulto entre las piernas de su marido, desabrocho el pantalón e introdujo su mano dentro del bóxer para sentirlo mejor "No hay nada de mini en esto", pensaba Mina mientras movía su mano arriba y abajo lentamente haciendo que el tamaño del miembro de Shoto aumentara, se bajó del regazo de Shoto y se inclinó frente a él, logro quitarle el pantalón y el bóxer por completo y lo introdujo lentamente en su boca y empezó a lamerlo lentamente, lo cual hizo que Shoto gimiera de placer, Shoto la sujeto por la cabeza y acariciaba su cabello mientras ella seguía lamiendo su polla, por momentos Shoto escuchaba como ella se atragantaba

Así estuvo por varios minutos hasta que Shoto tomo su cabeza y la beso para luego arrojarla a la cama y ubicarse entre sus piernas, suavemente besaba sus piernas y muslos mientras retiraba las bragas negras que llevaba y las arrojaba lejos, estiro sus piernas y suavemente rozaba y lamia su coño, Mina gemía de placer mientras arqueaba la espalda, agarraba y tiraba del cabello bicolor de Shoto para que fuera más y más profundo, no paso mucho antes que Shoto la tomara por debajo de los muslos alzándola un poco en el aire haciendo que sus gemidos aumentaran, Mina no duro mucho en venirse en la cara de Shoto tras esa posición

\- ¿Estuvo bien? - Pregunto Shoto con la cara toda empapada de los fluidos de Mina

Mina solo lo agarro de la corbata que aún llevaba puesta y lo beso ferozmente haciendo que sus lenguas se unieran mientras Shoto lentamente volvía a separar sus piernas y rozaba suavemente con su polla a Mina que ya no podía esperar más

\- Te necesito adentro Sho

Shoto también la necesitaba y mucho, lentamente fue entrando y sintiendo el calor y la humedad de Mina, hasta que entro todo haciendo que Mina soltara un gran gemido de placer y lo abrazara, empezó a moverse dentro y fuera de ella rápidamente intensificando sus gemidos

\- ¡Más rápido Sho!

Tras escuchar la petición de su esposa, aumento la velocidad a la que se movía y besaba su cuello, Mina cruzo sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Shoto y dejaba marcas de sus uñas en toda su espalda

Tras unos segundos Shoto se separo de ella y la volteo para poder verla por el otro lado, apretó suavemente el trasero de Mina la cual soltó un pequeño quejido de sorpresa y placer, la idea de Shoto era hacerlo al estilo "perrito", pero cambio de planes y tomo las piernas de Mina y la levanto en el aire, Mina se sorprendió y rodeo el cuello de Shoto con su brazo izquierdo, no tardo mucho antes de volver a introducir su polla dentro de ella mientras la sostenía con ambos brazos y se movía rápidamente, lo cual hizo que Mina se viniera con más fuerza que antes, no importaba cuantas veces lo hiciera Shoto no se detenía y ya sus piernas no le respondían, parece que no podría caminar bien mañana

Shoto volvió a tumbarse en la cama con Mina sobre él, la tomo de las caderas mientras ella daba pequeños saltos sobre él, tanto las manos de Mina como las de Shoto tomaron las sábanas de la cama y les dejaron marcas quemadas y derretidas mientras ambos llegaban al clímax del momento para luego caer tumbados en la cama totalmente empapados de sudor

\- Te amo Sho

Shoto solo la beso y la cubrió con una de las sábanas extra que estaban en la cabaña y abrió las cortinas para que pudiera disfrutar de la nieve, luego procedió a ponerse el bóxer y acostarse junto a ella, Mina se acurruco en su pecho y tras unos segundos ambos se quedaron dormidos

Al pasar las horas…

Shoto sentía como unas manos estaban acariciando su entrepierna y abrió los ojos repentinamente para ver a Mina de nuevo sobre él

\- Shoto ¡Quítate el bóxer ahora!

\- Mina ¡Son las 3 a.m.!


	34. Reunión

4 años después…

Han pasado muchas cosas después de que ambos se casaran

Aproximadamente a las 7 pm, Mina se encontraba en la cama con su laptop en su regazo viendo diversas cosas: mirando vídeos, comprando ropa, etc. Fue cuando recibió un correo, ni más ni menos que de UA, se confundió al principio, pero luego de abrirlo abrió los ojos y sonrió para luego levantarse de la cama y se dirigió a donde estaba su esposo

\- ¡SHO!

Shoto estaba en el baño afeitándose y casi se corta la mejilla al escuchar el grito de Mina, volteo a verla mientras se limpiaba la cara con una toalla mojada

\- ¿Qué sucede Mina?

\- Adivina que haremos mañana

Shoto nunca fue bueno adivinando, simplemente se rindió

\- Acabo de recibir un correo del director Nezu, mañana en la noche habrá una reunión de exalumnos con todos los de nuestra generación, conociendo a las chicas todas irán y los chicos estoy segura de que al menos la mayoría estará ahí, ¿Quieres que vayamos?

\- Creo que ya es hora de que todos sepan lo nuestro Mina

Eso puso una gran sonrisa en el rostro de la chica rosada

\- Se van a llevar una gran sorpresa

Al día siguiente…

El lugar de la reunión era en la misma UA y había empezado alrededor de las 6:30 pm, poco a poco todos iban llegando, había diversos tipos de comida en los alrededores, un pequeño bar, música y varias mesas alrededor

\- ¡CÁLLATE DEKU!

\- S-Solo te pregunte como estabas…

\- ¡¿QUÉ TE IMPORTA?!

\- Tranquilo Bakubro - Dijo Kirishima tratando de calmar al rubio explosivo

\- Bakugo, te dije que no le gritaras a nadie - Dijo Tsuyu golpeándolo en la cabeza

\- Tch, bien

Después de que fuera regañado, Bakugo se fue al bar junto a Kirishima, casi todos los chicos estaban tomando, las chicas estaban en una mesa hablando, sin embargo, Shoto y Mina aún no llegaban

\- Incluso Eri vino - Dijo Momo sonriendo

\- ¿Dónde estará Mina? - Pregunto Uraraka mirando alrededor - Tal vez no venga

\- Es Mina, me sorprende que no fuera la primera en llegar

\- Oh miren ahí es…

Mina estaba en la puerta principal saludándolas, pero…

Estaba cargando un bulto en sus brazos, el cual estaba envuelto en una cobija celeste

Todas abrieron los ojos como platos, excepto Hagakure, rápidamente se dirigieron a Mina

\- Hola chicas, ha pasado mucho tiempo - Dijo Mina sonriendo

\- M-Mucho tiempo… - Uraraka en shock

\- ¿Q-Qué estás cargando?

Mina sonrió y se acomodó un poco diferente para mostrarles, todas la rodearon y ahí lo vieron…

Una hermosa bebé de un tono de piel rosado más claro que el de Mina que dormía profundamente en sus brazos

\- Wow

\- Ella es hermosa - Dijo Momo sorprendida

\- ¿Q-Quién es el padre?

\- Esta estacionando el carro, pero les daré pistas

Todas se quedaron confundidas, Mina lentamente quito el gorro que cubría la cabeza de la bebé dejando que ellas miraran el cabello, el cual era totalmente blanco y un poco rizado

\- B-Blanco…

\- Se parece al de…

\- Esperen - Dijo Mina besando la cabeza de la bebé suavemente - Mi amor despierta, hay personas que quieren conocerte

Todas vieron a la bebé que lentamente abría sus pequeños ojos y daba un bostezo, la bebé tenía ojos negros como los de Mina, pero las pupilas eran de color turquesa

Momo y Uraraka descubrieron quien era el padre con solo verla

\- No me digas que el padre es…

En ese momento Shoto llego y abrazo por detrás a Mina haciendo que ella sonriera, todas quedaron en shock

\- ¡¿Todoroki?! - Dijeron todas al mismo tiempo

\- Creo que ya lo saben

\- Si - Dijo Mina sonriendo - Buscaremos una mesa y luego iré con ustedes

Todas asintieron aun en shock, Shoto, Mina y la bebé se sentaron en una mesa y Mina le dio la bebé a Shoto para que ella pudiera arreglar un poco la blusa que llevaba que se había arrugado, la bebé sonrió al ver a Shoto el cual la ayudo con la cobija para que pudiera sacar sus pequeños brazos y moverlos mejor

\- Hola pequeña - Shoto sonrió y beso la cabeza de la bebé - ¿Por qué le quitaste el gorro?

\- Quería que las chicas adivinaran quien es el padre, pero llegaste antes de que adivinaran

\- Lo siento

\- No te preocupes

Todos, incluso los chicos y Aizawa estaban en shock al ver a la pareja

\- Sho, ¿Esta bien si voy a hablar con las chicas?

\- No tienes que preguntarme Mina - Dijo Shoto sonriendo - Yo la cuido, tú ve y diviértete con ellas

\- ¿Seguro? ¿No quieres ir con los chicos?

\- Esta bien Mina, ella es mi hija después de todo, yo la cuido

Mina le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a hablar con ellas, incluso las chicas de la clase B se unieron a ellas debido a que también estaban sorprendidas

Shoto se quedo en su asiento jugando con la bebé, los chicos lentamente se acercaron a él

\- H-Hola Todoroki - Dijo Midoriya llegando a la mesa

Shoto solo agito la mano, todos los chicos lo rodearon para ver a la bebé, la cual se asustó y escondió su cara en la camisa de Shoto, ya que ella no estaba acostumbrada a que tantas personas la vieran

\- Tranquila bebé, ellos no son malos

Shoto acariciaba su cabeza suavemente para calmarla, ella lentamente los miraba, pero se aferraba fuertemente a la camisa de su padre

Kaminari estuvo en el baño desde antes que Shoto y Mina entraran así que no vio nada, cuando salió vio que todos estaban reunidos alrededor de algo y se les unió

\- ¿Qué estamos viendo? - Pregunto Kaminari

\- Creí que habías muerto, llevabas 30 minutos ahí dentro - Dijo Bakugo

Kaminari vio a la bebé y también se sorprendió

\- ¡Wow! ¿Quién es la madre? Espera… ¿Es esa chica del Shiketsu?

Todos volvieron a ver a Kaminari, Kirishima y Sero golpearon sus propias caras con sus manos

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Eres estúpido, ciego o ambos? - Dijo Bakugo - No ves que la bebé es rosada

Con las chicas…

\- ¡¿Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo?! - Pregunto Momo

\- ¡¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste?! - Pregunto Tsuyu

\- ¡¿Cómo es en la cama?!

Mina estuvo totalmente sonrojada por esa pregunta, y quería responder todas sus preguntas, pero no esa noche ya que solo quería pasarla bien con sus amigos como antes, después de que las chicas se calmaran un poco y asimilaran la noticia, hablaron de otro tema, comieron un poco y bebieron, Mina no bebió nada con alcohol por estar alimentando a la bebé, Shoto estuvo con su hija todo el tiempo jugando con ella y asegurarse de que no se asustara, incluso la alimento con un biberón que tenía un poco leche de Mina

La bebé se la acabo y él empezó a arrullarle suavemente para que se durmiera, lo cual funciono, luego la cubrió de nuevo con la cobija y la mantuvo de su lado izquierdo para que no tuviera frío, tras unos minutos Mina lo abrazo por el cuello

\- ¿Se durmió?

\- Sí, se asusto un poco cuando todos los chicos la rodearon, pero ya está bien

\- Le paso lo mismo con las chicas, creo que ya debemos volver a casa - Mina bostezo en ese momento - Ya es algo tarde

Shoto asintió y se levanto cuidadosamente para no despertar a la bebé, se despidieron de sus amigos y profesores y se dirigieron al parqueo, sin embargo, todos los seguían porque estaban impactados, lograron ver que se detuvieron en frente de un carro rojo oscuro de 4 puertas, un carro grande familiar

Abrieron las puertas traseras para que pudieran acomodar a la bebé en su silla y le pusieron el cinturón, luego se dirigieron a sus respectivos asientos, encendieron el carro y emprendieron rumbo a su hogar

Mientras iban de camino, Mina miraba a su hija para asegurarse de que siguiera dormida

\- Sho, las chicas van a ir el sábado a la casa

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si, como descubrieron lo nuestro, me preguntaron muchas cosas, pero creí que sería mejor cuando estemos en un lugar más calmado

Shoto sonrió y asintió, siguió conduciendo hasta que llegaron a su hogar, Mina cargo suavemente a la bebé y la llevo hasta su cuna donde la acostó y beso su cabeza

\- Buenas noches bebé

Mina se dirigió a la habitación con Shoto, ambos se cambiaron y se acostaron en cama y se durmieron


	35. Visita a la familia TodorokiAshido

Es el día en que las chicas visitan a Shoto y Mina para poder saber más sobre toda la relación que mantuvieron oculta tantos años

Todas iban dentro del carro de Momo la cual iba manejando, Mina les había mandado la dirección de su hogar por teléfono y ellas llegarían para el almuerzo

\- Wow - Dijo Uraraka viendo el lugar

\- ¿Seguras que es aquí? - Pregunto Jirou

\- Si, es aquí - Dijo Hagakure

Ellos ya no vivían en el departamento, poco después de que se casaran, Shoto compro una gran casa de 2 pisos con un gran jardín

También había más carros, 3 en total y 1 motocicleta, el rojo familiar que llevaron a la reunión, Shoto había cambiado el carro por otro deportivo negro, Mina tenía el mismo carro rosado y la motocicleta negra y blanca es de Shoto, para las ocasiones que ocupaba llegar rápido a algún lugar

Todas bajaron del carro y tocaron el timbre, segundos después Mina les abrió con una gran sonrisa y las dejo entrar

El interior era un estilo japones antiguo, pero con un toque pop en los sofás, cortinas y alfombras, había diversas fotos de Shoto y Mina en las paredes, las que más les llamó la atención fue la de su boda, Mina las guio hasta la sala donde se sentaron en los sofás

\- Creo que tienen demasiadas preguntas

\- ¿Tú crees? No sabemos ni por donde empe…

Un pequeño sonido vino de detrás del sofá donde estaba Mina, todas miraron confundidas

\- Tranquilas, es solo Nozomi que está jugando con sus peluches

Detrás del sofá estaba una cuna en donde Nozomi, la hija de Shoto y Mina, la misma bebé que conocieron en la reunión, Mina la cargo en sus brazos y la sentó en su regazo, la bebé apenas vio a las chicas se aferró fuerte al brazo de Mina

\- Tranquila bebé, ellas son tus tías - Dijo Mina sonriendo

Nozomi las miraba aun con algo de miedo, ya que ella no estaba acostumbrada a que muchas personas la vieran, las chicas solo le sonreían para que no tuviera miedo, Nozomi poco a poco se calmaba

\- ¿Podemos cargarla? - Pregunto Tsuyu mirando a la bebé

\- ¡Claro!

Mina cuidadosamente cargo a la bebé y se la dio a cada una para que la cargara, Nozomi las miraba y les agarro las mejillas a cada una, incluso a Hagakure

\- ¿Esto es buena señal? - Pregunto Uraraka siendo agarrada por las mejillas

\- Significa que le agradas

Todas vieron a Nozomi, la cual ahora tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, Mina volvió a tomar a la bebé, agarro unos juguetes de la cuna y los puso en el suelo para que Nozomi jugara, no había ningún peligro de que se lastimara ya que la alfombra era muy suave y había protectores de bebé en los bordes de los lugares que podrían ser peligrosos para ella

\- Mucho mejor bebé - Dijo Mina mirando a Nozomi sonriendo

\- Y… ¿Dónde está Todoroki?

\- Él está en nuestra habitación durmiendo - Mina bostezo mientras hablaba - Es que casi no pudimos dormir anoche

Todas se miraron entre sí y luego miraron a Mina con cara de pícara

\- No sabía que así era la vida de casada Mina - Dijo Momo

\- Ya tienen una bebé y quieren tener más - Dijo Uraraka

\- ¿Lo hicieron anoche? - Pregunto Hagakure

La cara de Mina se puso roja porque ellas malentendieron sus palabras, rápidamente comenzó a negar con la cabeza

\- No piensen eso, lo que paso fue que…

FLASHBACK - 11 p.m.

Shoto había terminado de revisar unos reportes y se fue a la cama, en la cual ya Mina estaba dormida, pero aun así ella lo abrazo, estuvo lloviendo toda la noche, pero eso no les molestaba, al menos a ellos no

Al ser casi las 2:30 a.m. empezaron a sonar truenos muy fuertes que despertaron a Nozomi y la hicieron llorar, Shoto despertó por el llanto de su hija y fue tratar de calmarla cargándola mientras la arrullaba suavemente, pero aún seguía llorando, decidió llevarla a la habitación en donde Mina la abrazo y al acostó en su pecho, los latidos del corazón de Mina la calmaron y volvió a dormirse, pero decidieron dejarla con ellos por si volvía a despertar, luego Shoto volvió a acostarse

Pero al ser las 5:12 a.m., le llego una llamada de la oficina que lo necesitaban de inmediato, sin hacer mucho ruido se despidió de Mina y se fue, su regreso fue como a las 10 a.m., luego de eso durmió hasta que las chicas llegaran

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

\- Oh, eso fue lo que paso

\- De hecho, creo que deberíamos despertarlo - Mina cargo a Nozomi y le sonrió - ¿Quieres que despertemos a papá?

Nozomi dio una pequeña risa ya que sabía a quien se refería Mina, todas subieron las escaleras, en el segundo piso había varias habitaciones, una que tiene en la puerta una letra "N" de madera rosada adornada con diversas postales de ositos de peluche, esta era obviamente la habitación de Nozomi, al frente estaba la de Shoto y Mina, ellas se quedaron en la puerta y observaron que en la cama estaba Shoto durmiendo

Mina se quitó los zapatos y silenciosamente entro y puso a Nozomi cerca de Shoto y luego volvió con las chicas, Nozomi logro alcanzar la cabeza de su padre y empezó a moverla hasta que Shoto abriera los ojos

\- Hola mi niña

Apenas Nozomi vio que Shoto tenía abierto el ojo izquierdo sonrió y le abrazo la cabeza, Shoto le devolvió el abrazo, logro sentarse en el borde de la cama y Nozomi seguía abrazándolo ahora del pecho, Shoto vio que las chicas lo estaban viendo y solo las saludo con la mano

Logro levantarse mientras cargaba a Nozomi y se dirigió hacia ellas, rápidamente le dio un beso en los labios a Mina, lo cual sorprendió a todas, aun no estaban acostumbradas

\- ¿Dormiste bien Sho?

\- Si - Shoto le entrego a Nozomi y miro a las chicas - Hola, ha pasado mucho tiempo, ahorita bajo

Ellas aun en shock asintieron, Shoto solo agarro un poco de ropa de la habitación y se metió a la ducha, ellas volvieron a bajar y retomaron sus lugares, esperaron a que Shoto bajara, pasaron el tiempo jugando con Nozomi y haciéndola reír, tras unos minutos bajo Shoto y se sentó al lado de Mina y Nozomi se sentó en su regazo para jugar con él

\- Así que…¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos? - Pregunto Uraraka

\- Bueno, los 3 años en UA luego 3 años viviendo en el departamento, nos casamos hace 4 años así que…

\- ¡¿10 años?! - Dijeron todas exaltadas

Ellos asintieron, lo cual solo las dejo en más shock

\- Y…Y ¿La bebé que edad tiene?

\- Nozomi tiene 10 meses apenas

Todas vieron a la bebé rosada la cual sonreía mientras jugaba con un peluche en forma de nube sonriente, luego Shoto volvió a ponerla en la alfombra para que jugara con todos sus juguetes

El interrogatorio duro bastante, pero ellas entendieron porque nunca les dijeron, porque tendrían a todos los demás encima incomodándolos

Les contaron diversas historias de todo lo que les paso, la que más les gusto fue cuando Mina cuido a Shoto bebé

\- Sho, ya es hora

Todas estaban confundidas, pero Shoto entendió, bajo la mirada y vio que Nozomi estaba bostezando y frotando sus pequeños ojos, Mina se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina a calentar un biberón de leche, ya era hora de la siesta de la bebé

\- Ven aquí bebé

Nozomi miro a Shoto y estiro sus pequeños brazos hacia él, Shoto la cargo y la acomodo de tal manera que usara su brazo izquierdo como almohada y se acostara, tras unos segundos Mina le dio el biberón y empezó a alimentar a la bebé con una sonrisa en su rostro

Para todas era increíble lo que estaban viendo, siempre lo habían conocido como el frío Shoto Todoroki, pero ahora mismo estaba sonriendo y alimentando a su hija

Una vez ella se terminó la leche, Shoto la arrullo hasta que se quedara dormida en sus brazos, cuidadosamente la llevo a su habitación, todas tenían curiosidad de cómo es así qué lo siguieron, una vez dentro observaron como la habitación era totalmente blanca, la cuna también lo era, tenía un móvil con mariposas sobre la cuna, un monitor que estaba en la mesa cerca de la cuna; estos estaban en toda la casa. Shoto acostó a Nozomi en la cuna y la cubrió con una cobija, después todos salieron y almorzaron en la cocina

Al pasar las horas, Nozomi se despertó y al ver que la habitación estaba oscura y no había nadie alrededor empezó a llorar, no pasaron ni 5 segundos cuando Shoto entro y la abrazo

\- Tranquila pequeña, estoy aquí

Shoto la llevo abajo para que se despidiera de sus tías, todas la abrazaron para calmarla y ella abrazo de vuelta a todas, luego ellas se fueron dejando a la familia en casa

Shoto hizo la cena para ellos y Mina un pure de papa para Nozomi, Mina la alimento con el pure mientras Shoto la alimentaba a ella, una vez termino él también comió y dio un bostezo

\- Ve a la cama Sho - Dijo Mina sonriendo - Yo me encargo de limpiar aquí

\- No tranquila, estoy…

\- Esta bien, además Nozomi ocupa su pijama, ve a cambiarla

Shoto beso su mejilla y tomo a la bebé en sus brazos

\- Y Mina, no rompas más platos

\- Shoto, llevamos 4 años casados, creo que ya…

No pudo terminar de hablar porque un vaso de cristal cayó al suelo y rompiéndose en pedazos, Mina volteo a verlo y luego a ver a Shoto

\- No lo digas

\- No lo hare - Nozomi dio una risita en ese momento - Ya ella lo hizo

Shoto sonrió y llevo a Nozomi a su habitación y le puso una pijama amarilla junto a un gorrito morado, sabía que ella no se dormiría si se quedaba sola, así que la llevo hasta su habitación y la acostó en el centro y él se acostó en la orilla de la cama, sin embargo, Nozomi aún tenía energía para jugar un poco más

Shoto prendió el TV de la habitación y puso una película infantil para que ella viera y se quedara dormida, pero el sueño que él llevaba acumulando desde la mañana le estaba ganando, poco a poco cerro los ojos y se quedó dormido, Nozomi seguía mirando la película y luego volteo a ver a su papá, se acercó a él y estuvo a punto de volver a agitarle la cabeza como en la mañana para despertarlo, pero decidió acostarse sobre él y abrazarlo, aun estando dormido Shoto la abrazo con su brazo izquierdo y también se quedó dormida

Tras unos minutos Mina volvió a la habitación y los vio, iba a llevar a la bebé a su cuna, pero no quería despertarlos, silenciosamente se acurruco en el lado derecho de Shoto, el cual también la abrazo

\- Buenas noches - Susurro mientras besaba a ambos en la cabeza y los cubría con una cobija para luego caer dormida


	36. Nueva Rutina

Con el pasar de los años la rutina diaria que tenían Shoto y Mina fue cambiando, especialmente cuando nació Nozomi, seguían trabajando de lunes a viernes y algún fin de semana ocasional

De lunes a viernes:

Ambos habían cambiado su horario considerablemente, Mina se va a trabajar desde las 8 a.m. hasta las 1 p.m. y Shoto de 1:30 p.m. hasta las 8 p.m. , lo hicieron para que ambos pudieran cuidar a Nozomi

Como cualquier día lo primero que hacían era despertar, normalmente Shoto despertaba antes que ella, o el despertador lo hacía por ellos, siempre a las 6:30 a.m.

Se ponían ropa deportiva y se dirigían al pequeño gimnasio que tenían en el primer piso en frente del jardín trasero, tenían diferentes equipos para entrenar el cuerpo. Lo primero que hacían era correr por unos 20 minutos, lo cual era el calentamiento. Luego Shoto iba a una barra que estaba a un poco alta, una vez se aferraba a ella con ambos brazos, luego Mina lo abrazaba y cruzaba tanto sus brazos y piernas alrededor de su cuerpo y Shoto los levantaba a ambos, le ayudaba a hacer más fuerza y a ambos les gustaba.

Luego era el turno de Mina, ella no le gustaba la barra, así que, hacia flexiones en el suelo, Shoto la ayudaba contando, luego él las hace y Mina se acostaba sobre él igual contando, luego por separado se acostaban y alzaban unas pesas. Una vez terminaban estaban demasiado sudorosos

\- ¿Nos duchamos juntos Sho? - Dijo Mina secando su sudor con una toalla

\- No veo porque no - Dijo Shoto sonriendo y bebiendo agua

De pronto un llanto los saco a ambos de ese pensamiento

\- Yo iré Mina, tú ve a ducharte, tienes que irte pronto

Mina asintió, beso su mejilla y se dirigió a la ducha. Shoto se dirigió a la habitación de su hija y se acercó a la cuna

\- Hola bebé, no llores

Nozomi detuvo su llanto al ver a Shoto y estiro sus pequeños brazos hacia él, obviamente Shoto la cargo en sus brazos y le limpio las lágrimas y la arrullo hasta calmarla, Nozomi sonrió y lo abrazo

\- Todo está bien pequeña - Shoto beso su cabeza suavemente - Vamos a hacer el desayuno pequeña

Shoto llevo a Nozomi a la cocina y la sentó en su silla, hizo un sándwich de pavo para Mina junto a un poco de frutas picadas y lo dejo en la mesa junto a un vaso de jugo y luego agarro una galleta de avena junto a un biberón con leche y se lo dio a Nozomi, la bebé había despertado con hambre y empezó a tomar muy rápido

\- Oye, no tan rápido pequeña, no quiero que te ahogues

Nozomi sonrió y siguió tomando su leche, pero más despacio a lo cual Shoto sonrió, segundos después Mina lo abrazo por detrás, ya estaba vestida con su traje de héroe, Shoto le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dio el desayuno

\- Gracias Sho - Dijo Mina sonriendo y sentándose a comer - Pero ¿Tú no vas a comer nada?

\- Después, primero ustedes

Mina se preocupaba de ese aspecto de Shoto, él tiene la mala costumbre de evitar las comidas de vez en cuando, cosa que a ella no le gustaba que hiciera, rápidamente se levantó y le preparo un sándwich y se volvió a sentar

\- Pero…

\- Sho, no me iré hasta ver que desayunes algo, por favor come

Tanto Mina como Nozomi miraban fijamente a Shoto, él sonrió y empezó a comer junto con ellas

\- Ya me voy Sho - Mina se levantó y abrazo a Shoto y luego a Nozomi - Diviértete con papá pequeña

Nozomi dio una risa y luego Mina se fue a trabajar, después de desayunar Shoto la tomo en sus brazos y fue a darle un baño, claro que siempre terminaba mojado ya que a Nozomi le encantaba arrojarle agua a él o a Mina, después le puso una camisa con unas nubes y un sol dibujados, junto a un pantalón azul

\- Lista bebé

Nozomi dio una pequeña sonrisa y agarro la mitad roja del cabello de Shoto y empezó a tirar de este, Shoto sonrió y la puso en su cuna con muchos de sus juguetes para que él se diera una ducha rápida y volvió con ella, ambos se sentaron en el suelo de su habitación y ella agarro diversos peluches para que ambos jugaran. Shoto nunca tuvo peluches de pequeño así que no entendía porque eran tan divertidos, pero le alegraba ver la sonrisa que tenía su hija cuando jugaba con ellos o le daban uno nuevo, así que jugaría con ella para que este feliz, y así pasaban horas

Al acercarse la hora del almuerzo, Shoto la llevaba a la cocina y la sentaba en su silla mientras él cocinaba, él le daba unos trozos de fruta para que comiera, Mina siempre volvía a la hora del almuerzo y luego de terminar él se iba, por esa razón debía estar listo cuando ella volviera

Cuando volvía almorzaban juntos en familia, luego Shoto se ponía su traje, abrazaba a ambas y se iba a trabajar

Mina se quedaba con Nozomi jugando o se iban a su habitación a ver una película ya fuera infantil o de romance, ambas se quedaban dormidas a mitad de esta, se despertaban unas 2 horas antes de que Shoto volviera

Ambas se sentaban en frente de la puerta a esperarlo faltando 5 minutos de su hora de llegada normal, una vez abría la puerta, Nozomi gateaba hasta él y le abrazaba las piernas, luego Mina lo abrazaba a él, Shoto cargaba a Nozomi y las abrazaba de vuelta, luego cenaban juntos y se iban a dormir

Fin de Semana:

Ninguno de los 2 ponían alarma, normalmente el primero en despertar era Shoto, pero cuando lo hacía Mina se quedaba jugando con el cabello de Shoto, no importa cuánto tiempo pase, ella amaba jugar con su cabello, jugaba hasta que escuchaba por el monitor como Nozomi lloraba o hacia sonidos, la traía a la cama para que despertara a Shoto

Nozomi agarraba su cabeza y empezaba a moverlo hasta que despertara, una vez Shoto lo hacía, la abrazaba y a Mina, después de que todos se arreglaran, salían en familia ya fuera al parque que se encontraba cerca y jugaban con Nozomi en los columpios y otros juegos que se encontraban ahí

Shoto al ver los juegos decidió que compraría algunos para que tuviera en casa, los pondría en el jardín trasero

Hace algunos años Rei había salido del hospital y se había mudado con Fuyumi y Natsuo, cada fin de semana ellos los visitaban para almorzar, de vez en cuando se quedaban a dormir ahí o todos en la casa de Shoto

Al volver a casa, Nozomi siempre volvía totalmente dormida después de jugar tanto, ya estaba abrigada y alimentada, la acostaban en su cuna y la cubrían con una cobija y luego ellos iban a dormir, y así pasaron por muchos meses


End file.
